Inocente tentadora
by kacardoso
Summary: Sheiks do Texas 1


**E-books Românticos e Eróticos**

. ?cmm=42052224&refresh=1

. /group/e-books_eroticos/

**Inocente tentadora**

His innocent temptress

Kansey Michaels

Sheiks do Texas 1

Alex Coleman jamais denegriria o respeitado nome de sua família seduzindo uma jovem inocente como Hannah Clark. No entanto, a bela jovem, com sua personalidade forte e marcante, é tentadora demais, e o famoso criador de cavalos não consegue resistir. A honra exige que ele faça de Hannah sua esposa. Mas o destino e Alex já fora traçado, em um país muito distante... E ele enfrenta agora o dilema mais difícil de sua vida: escolher entre o amor e o dever.

PRÓLOGO

Não fosse por Layla, Rose tinha certeza de que ela e os filhos estariam mortos.

Quatro dias antes, Ibrahim Bin Habib El Jeved fora marido, pai e governante de Sorajhee. Amado, adorado, um chefe político benevolente que sempre se lembrava de estar a serviço de seu povo.

Para proteger esse povo, Ibrahim estivera travando uma negociação pública para formar aliança política com um reinado vizinho na fronteira da Arábia Saudita, planejando para transformar Balahar e Sorajhee em aliados no conturbado Oriente Médio. Ele havia ido tão longe que chegara a pedir a filha do rei Zakariyya El Farid, governante de Balahar, para um de seus três filhos no futuro.

O marido de Layla, irmão de Ibrahim, fora contra a idéia. Sim, Azzam fora um oponente ferrenho.

E há quatro dias, durante uma bem orquestrada demonstração contra a proposta aliança política entre Sorajhee e Balahar, Ibrahim fora assassinado.

Rose entrara em choque ao receber a terrível notícia, e por algum tempo ficara incapaz de raciocinar. Chegara a Sorajhee como uma jovem noiva, deixando para trás suas raízes americanas para seguir o homem que amava de todo coração. Agora estava sozinha, com três pequenos e vulneráveis príncipes para proteger.

Layla fora procurá-la no mesmo dia em que Ibrahim fora sepultado para preveni-la contra as intenções de Azzam. O soberano tinha a intenção de apoderar-se do reino, e para isso se livraria dos "filhotes mestiços de Ibrahim e da bruxa que os trouxera ao mundo".

— Ele disse isso? Ibrahim seria capaz de matar-nos? Ele mataria meus filhos? — Rose perguntara à cunhada, sentindo que o choque dava lugar ao pânico e à raiva. — Ibrahim havia considerado essa possibilidade, mas nunca quis ouvi-lo. Você e Azzam sempre foram nossos amigos. Nossa família!

— Azzam quer o trono que foi do irmão, minha cunhada — Layla respondera. — E se tiver de passar por cima dos cadáveres dos parentes para conquistá-lo, ele não hesitará. Na verdade, já começou a agir. Soube que foi a ordem de Azzam que marcou o fim de Ibrahim, embora a mão dele não tenha sido manchada com o sangue de seu adorado marido.

Rose cobrira a boca com uma das mãos e tentara raciocinar. Era necessário que superasse a dor, o choque e a raiva e considerasse a segurança de seus filhos.

Secando as lágrimas, sentara-se para pensar. Pequenina e loura, uma imagem muito fiel da típica americana que era, sabia que Azzam e muitos outros a julgavam jovem e ingênua. Uma presa fácil.

Um alvo fácil, agora que seu amado Ibrahim estava morto.

Como se enganavam...

Era a rainha de Sorajhee, mãe dos herdeiros, viúva do sheik.

Mas uma rainha sensata sabe reconhecer o momento em que a preservação significa deixar o campo, reagrupar-se, reunir forças. Protegeria os filhos como uma leoa protege a cria.

Rose se levantara e correra até um canto do quarto, para uma pequena urna que Ibrahim mantivera trancada até alguns meses antes, quando entregara a ela uma cópia da chave. Naquela época ele começava a negociação pública em torno de uma possível aliança com Balahar. Ela havia retirado do pescoço uma corrente de ouro e usara a chave pendurada nela para abrir a arca e apoderar-se de seu conteúdo.

— O que é isso, minha cunhada? — Layla indagara curiosa, aproximando-se para observá-la.

Rose se virara para encará-la segurando um pacote contra o peito.

— Este é o último presente de meu marido, Layla. Uma conta em um banco suíço com fundos suficientes para que eu cuide das crianças. Também tenho o fundo de pensão de meus pais e algum dinheiro que posso usar de imediato. E nossos passaportes, é claro.

— Passaportes? Cunhada, reflita. Azzam a deterá na fronteira. A menos que... Não. Não daria certo. Azzam descobriria e me mataria também. Ele é meu marido, Rose, mas confesso que o temo. Todos devem temê-lo. Deve lembrar-se de que fui prometida a Ibrahim antes de ele a ter conhecido. Azzam passaria a tratar-me como a traidora que favoreceu a viúva de seu irmão e inimigo.

— Não se preocupe, Layla. Quase todo o trabalho já foi feito. Estes são passaportes americanos com meu nome de solteira, Coleman. E os meninos também ganharam nomes americanos que ninguém jamais reconhecerá, a menos que sejam prevenidos para procurá-los. Só preciso passar pela fronteira com as crianças, e depois voaremos em segurança para longe daqui. Já planejei uma rota... Mas preciso de sua ajuda para deixar o palácio sem despertar as suspeitas de Azzam. Minha cunhada, veio até aqui para prevenir-me. Agora me ajude. Por favor, ajude a salvar a vida de meus filhos.

Três dias mais tarde, Rose e os filhos estavam a caminho do palácio de verão, levando com eles um grupo de criados escolhidos pela lealdade a Ibrahim.

Os jornais haviam publicado que a rainha e os herdeiros preferiram a privacidade do campo, e por isso planejavam deixar o palácio a fim de encontrar paz e quietude para chorarem a perda do rei, do marido e do pai.

O número da conta no banco suíço e os quatro passaportes viajavam com eles, assim como um potro, Jabbar, um animal que Ibrahim adorava e que um dia seria um garboso garanhão árabe. Ninguém jamais imaginaria que Rose pretendia embarcar em um avião levando com ela um cavalo. Por isso Azzam consentira na mudança.

Jamais chegaram ao palácio de verão. Vinte quilômetros além dos limites da cidade, Rose e os filhos pararam em uma casa modesta que pertencia aos parentes de uma das criadas. Lá mudaram de roupas e de meio de transporte.

Três horas mais tarde atravessaram a fronteira para Balahar, e cinco horas depois estavam no ar, voando para a Inglaterra e para a segurança. Os criados, bem remunerados pela prova de lealdade, também estavam a caminho de um esconderijo onde estariam salvos da vingança de Azzam. Jabbar fora embarcado em outra aeronave e era levado para Boston, onde cumpriria a quarentena exigida pelo governo americano para todos os animais que entravam no país.

Rose segurava Makin, o mais velho dos gêmeos, enquanto Kadar, seu irmão, dormia no assento vizinho ao dela. Com três anos de idade, eles não suspeitavam do que havia acontecido em suas vidas, mas podiam sentir o nervosismo da mãe e foram contaminados pelo sentimento. Os dois haviam se mostrado agitados e manhosos até que o sono os dominara.

O primogênito e herdeiro do trono de Sorajhee, Alim, era apenas um ano mais velho que os gêmeos, mas demonstrava sabedoria e equilíbrio emocional impróprios para uma criança tão pequena. Ele viajava sentado ao lado de Rose, e segurava a mão dela em uma tentativa de confortá-la.

— Eu a protegerei, mamãe — o menino prometeu com tom solene. — Meu pai não esperaria menos de mim.

Rose sentiu as lágrimas queimando seus olhos, mas sorriu para o filho mais velho. Como o menino era parecido com o pai! Cabelos negros e abundantes emolduravam um rosto encantador, embora sério, e ele já dava sinais de que seria tão alto quanto Ibrahim. Seu nome, Alim, significava "sensato e inteligente", e o garoto parecia saber o que era esperado dele, mesmo em um momento tão terrível.

— Você ainda é só um menino, meu filho. — Rose segurou Makin contra o peito e inclinou-se para beijar a testa do primogênito. — Mas um dia será um homem e tomará o lugar que foi de seu pai no trono de Sorajhee.

No Aeroporto de Heathrow, os quatro foram recebidos pelo irmão de Rose, Randy Coleman, que havia viajado de Boston, onde vivia, logo depois de ter recebido uma mensagem por telégrafo anunciando que uma "preciosa carga" exigiria sua atenção especial em solo inglês. A mensagem fora assinada por Layla.

O breve comunicado o atingira como um soco no estômago, especialmente por ter sido idêntica àquela enviada por Ibrahim meses antes, mais uma precaução tomada pelo rei a fim de garantir a segurança de sua família. O comunicado anterior dizia que se Randy recebesse uma mensagem semelhante, deveria seguir imediatamente para Heathrow a fim de encontrar a irmã e os meninos, que estariam viajando sob o nome Coleman. Minutos depois de ter recebido o recado citando uma carga preciosa, Randy alugou um jato particular para ir a Inglaterra, exatamente como havia instruído o cunhado.

Por mais que amasse a família e desejasse protegê-la, Ibrahim sabia que seu sagrado dever de governante estava acima de tudo, até mesmo da própria vida. Mas isso não significava que devia sacrificar a família e, assim, ele traçara um plano eficiente. Eram apenas quatro passaportes, porque o rei nunca deixaria seu povo, por maior que fosse o perigo.

Uma hora depois de aterrissar em Heathrow, Rose abraçava os filhos em outro terminal. Havia acabado de dar a cada um deles um precioso anel de ouro da coleção de Ibrahim, prova da realeza dos garotos, e pendurava em seus pescoços delicadas correntes de ouro, única lembrança tangível que os meninos teriam do pai até que ela pudesse reclamá-los novamente.

— Não chorem, meus queridos — Rose disse aos gêmeos. Os dois aproveitaram que ela se ajoelhara para abraçá-los e enlaçaram seu pescoço, adiando o momento da dolorosa separação. — Mamãe irá encontrá-los em breve, e tio Randy cuidará bem de vocês. Alim — ela chamou, estendendo uma das mãos para o mais velho —, você sabe que devo retornar e esforçar-me para descobrir o traidor por trás da morte de seu pai. Não poderei fazer nada se tiver de ocupar-me com sua segurança e a de seus irmãos.

— Tia Layla a ajudará? — Alim perguntou, lutando contra as lágrimas. — Eu poderia ajudá-la, mamãe.

— E vai me ajudar, querido. Sabe como? Cuidando de seus irmãos e obedecendo seu tio. Quero que conte a tio Randy tudo sobre Jabbar. Lembre-se do que aprendeu com seu pai e ajude seu tio a transformar Jabbar no campeão que Ibrahim sonhava ter em seus estábulos. Agora beije-me. Amo vocês, meus queridos. Logo estaremos juntos novamente. Prometo.

Randy, consciente de que seria inútil tentar demover a irmã do propósito de voltar a Sorajhee e apoiar aqueles que foram leais a Ibrahim, pegou os gêmeos nos braços. Depois, beijou o rosto de Rose e caminhou ao lado de Alim para o portão de embarque especial destinado aos aviões fretados. Sozinha, a viúva do sheik pressionava a mão contra os lábios sufocando os soluços.

Há poucos dias perdera o marido, e agora eram os filhos que a deixavam. Uma dor aguda castigava todo seu corpo, e um vazio imenso como jamais sonhara ser possível ameaçava tragá-la e dominar sua alma. Atordoada, seguiu com passos arrastados por um pequeno corredor lateral até encontrar um recanto deserto e afastado, e então caiu de joelhos e chorou até livrar o coração daquele peso esmagador.

— Eu voltarei para vocês, meus filhos, e trarei na bagagem a justiça pela morte de seu pai e seus direitos restaurados. Prometo. Mas agora quero que estejam seguros, e não há segurança no lugar para onde estou indo.

Os dias passaram. Meses... Até que as notícias enviadas por Layla chegaram. Rose estava morta. Fora assassinada ao invadir os aposentos de Azzam armada com uma faca, claramente enlouquecida pela dor, planejando assassinar o novo governante de Sorajhee. Layla pedia a Randy que escondesse as crianças, porque ainda corriam perigo de serem atingidos pelas ordens de seu marido, que estava determinado a destruir tudo e todos que possuíssem alguma ligação com seu falecido irmão.

Randy já havia tomado providências para garantir a segurança dos sobrinhos. Os meninos viviam em sua casa, em Boston, e tinham a cidadania americana herdada da mãe, bem como seu nome de solteira, mas isso não era o suficiente. Sabia que logo a imprensa os localizaria. Pior, Layla conhecia o paradeiro dos garotos, e Layla estava com Azzam.

Tinha de fazer alguma coisa para esconder os filhos de Rose.

Seguindo uma sugestão de Layla, Randy devolveu os três anéis a Azzam com uma nota afirmando que seus três sobrinhos haviam desaparecido era um acidente de barco na costa de Cape Cod. Os corpos não foram localizados, e por isso não poderiam ser devolvidos a Sorajhee a fim de serem sepultados com os corpos de seus pais. Azzam aceitara a palavra de Randy e enviara de volta os anéis. Randy guardara as jóias para entregá-las aos herdeiros quando eles crescessem. Então poderiam compreender o significado da herança e da perda que haviam sofrido.

As notícias que o mundo recebia, e a imprensa seguia com atenção os passos da martirizada viúva de Ibrahim e de seus filhos, Rose e os herdeiros se haviam retirado da vida pública em busca de paz e privacidade. Azzam dera as devidas declarações, e a palavra de um governante nunca era questionada. Sorajhee aceitara a palavra de um Jeved, como sempre havia ocorrido, e Azzam fechara as fronteiras, declarando que seguiria as linhas traçadas pelo Destino. O Destino anunciara seu desejo através doa sacrifícios de Ibrahím e sua família. Não haveria nenhuma aliança com Balahar.

Randy mudou-se para um rancho perto de Austin, no Texas, nos limites de uma pequena Cidade chamada Bridle. Alex, Cade e Mac Coleman mudaram-se com ele, bem como Jabbar, um animal forte e saudável que crescia rapidamente. Em breve ele seria o campeão com que Ibrahim havia sonhado. Alim, Kadar e Makin eram apenas nomes deixados no passado.

Com a companhia de Vívian, a mulher com quem se casara, Randy criava os sobrinhos e a filha, Jéssica, dedicando-se também à tarefa de fazer de seu novo rancho, o Desert Rose, a melhor fazenda de criação de cavalos árabes de todo o Estado do Texas.

Randy tratara de encontrar um sócio a fim de esconder o nome Coleman, e o texano Jared Grayson administrava o negócio, enquanto ele e os sobrinhos lidavam com os cavalos. Os três cresciam e transformavam-se em homens, em americanos típicos, esquecendo-se das raízes deixadas em Sorajhee.

Mas jamais esqueceriam Rose e a promessa que ela fizera de um dia voltar para eles...

CAPÍTULO I

Maldição! — Alex Coleman limpou a mão numa toalha, depois jogou-a no chão e correu para fora da baia, na direção do telefone preso à parede no fundo do estábulo. — Maldição!

Não podia estar acontecendo. Não esperava o nascimento tão cedo, nem havia contado com a possibilidade de complicações.

Pensando bem, não esperava a gestação. Jabbar não era utilizado para procriação há anos, desde que fora aposentado de todas as funções, inclusive das arenas de espetáculos, onde se tornara um campeão imbatível. Havia sido Jabbar quem transformara o Desert Rose em um renomado rancho de criação de cavalos árabes, e seus descendentes formavam uma pequena multidão.

E mais um chegaria ao mundo em breve, se conseguisse chamar o dr. Clark a tempo.

Por que tivera a idéia de levar aquela jovem égua para o pasto com Jabbar? Acreditara que Khalahari estaria segura, que seria lentamente apresentada aos hábitos do rancho, e que Jabbar, em sua idade avançada, não notaria a égua cuja contusão forçara uma aposentadoria precoce das arenas. Comprara aquela égua por nenhuma razão especial. Notara seu porte altivo e elegante, e pensara em um dia utilizá-la para procriação. Mas não tão cedo, e não com Jabbar.

— Alguém deve estar levando comprimidos milagrosos para aquele velho no estábulo — Mac brincara ao ser informado sobre a gestação de Khalahari.

A consternação inicial dera lugar ao entusiasmo quando Alex decidira que aquela poderia ser uma união fantástica, produzindo um verdadeiro campeão para ocupar o lugar de Jabbar nas arenas e nas baias de acasalamento. Não sabia por que tivera esse sentimento, mas havia acreditado que o destino desejara que fosse assim.

Agora Khalahari enfrentava dificuldades com o filhote fora de posição para o parto, e Alex sabia que podia perder os dois animais.

— Vamos, vamos — ele resmungou enquanto ouvia os toques do telefone do outro lado. Precisava do dr. Clark e da mesma velha magia tantas vezes operadas pelo veterinário no passado.

— Alô? Consultório do dr. Clark. Alex começou a falar antes mesmo de ouvir o final da identificação da recepcionista.

— Aqui é Alex Coleman do Desert Rose. Preciso do dr. Clark em meu rancho... agora!

— Estou indo para aí — respondeu a voz feminina.

— O quê? — Oh, não! Não era a recepcionista, mas a filha do veterinário. Hannah saíra da faculdade recentemente e, como recém formada, agarrava todas as chances que tinha de exercer a nova profissão. — Não, por favor. Prefiro ser atendido por seu pai. Tenho aqui uma égua premiada em trabalho de parto, e ela está enfrentando sérias dificuldades.

— Entendo, sr. Coleman. Meu pai não está disponível no momento, mas creio que poderei chegar aí em vinte minutos.

— Escute, meu bem, acho que não fui muito claro. Estou falando de uma égua premiada. Esse filhote é muito importante. Vá adquirir prática em outro rancho, está bem? Com gatos, talvez. Quero falar com seu pai.

— Ele foi participar de uma conferência em Dallas, sr. Coleman, e só estará em casa no final da noite. Não creio que sua égua possa esperar até lá. Como disse, estou a caminho. Precisa de um veterinário. Eu sou uma veterinária. Não acha que estamos perdendo tempo?

— Mas... mas eu não... Era inútil. A ligação já havia sido interrompida.

Hannah chegou ao rancho quinze minutos mais tarde e parou o jipe na frente do celeiro, onde Alex Coleman esperava ansioso. Apressada, saltou do banco do motorista com a valise na mão, mas ficou enroscada no cinto de segurança e caiu de quatro no chão de terra, levantando-se em seguida e correndo enquanto limpava as roupas com uma das mãos.

— Onde está a égua? — perguntou, sem perder tempo com formalidades.

— Na baia maior, no final do corredor. Se puder chegar lá sem cair novamente... É o primeiro parto. E o último, provavelmente.

— Oh, obrigada pelo estímulo! Não imagina como isso me deixa confiante. — Hannah dirigiu-se à baia e, ao entrar, tropeçou em uma toalha jogada no chão. Que bela entrada acabara de fazer! Mas não podia pensar nisso agora. Não enquanto a pobre égua permanecia deitada na palha sobre o chão, o olho visível refletindo toda sua dor.

De repente, toda a timidez que a acompanhava desde o berço e a insegurança gerada pela eterna expectativa do pai desapareceram, dando lugar à profissional competente.

— Segure a cabeça dela e tente acalmá-la. Enquanto isso, vou examiná-la para ter uma idéia exata do que temos aqui — ela disse. Hannah despiu a jaqueta e enrolou as mangas da camisa de flanela. Era início de março, e fazia frio lá fora. A meteorologia previa neve ao cair da noite. — Converse com ela. Diga que tudo vai acabar bem.

— Vai mesmo? — O tom de voz mesclava sarcasmo e apreensão. — Ah, está bem. — Alex ajoelhou-se perto da cabeça de Khalahari. — Não tenho escolha, não é?

Hannah encarou-o. Alto, moreno e atraente, Alex Coleman não provocava os tremores habituais naquele momento. O que era estranho, porque passara os últimos dezesseis anos suspirando pelo sujeito, dominada por uma paixão que nunca havia sido sequer notada. E nem seria, se dependesse dela.

Voltando ao trabalho, a jovem veterinária ajustou as luvas descartáveis e examinou a égua, tomando o cuidado de evitar os cascos do animal enquanto confirmava as suspeitas de Alex.

— O filhote está com a cabeça voltada para cima, ao contrário do que deveria acontecer, e é tarde de mais para tentar colocá-lo na posição correta. — Ela reuniu os instrumentos para realizar o parto difícil e arriscado.

Tinha algumas alternativas. Uma cesariana, por exemplo, mas a cirurgia seria arriscada, porque uma das patas do filhote já podia ser vista no canal de parto. A melhor opção seria encontrar a outra pata e puxar o animal. Seria difícil, doloroso para a égua, mas não havia mais nada a ser feito.

— Acha que vai conseguir? — Alex perguntou, deduzindo qual seria o curso de ação da veterinária.

— Certamente — ela respondeu, introduzindo as mãos e parte dos braços no corpo do animal. — Encontrei! — anunciou entusiasmada depois de alguns instantes de busca. Segurando as patas do filhote, rezou para que a dilatação fosse completa, pois só assim seria possível garantir a passagem do potro. — O filhote é pequeno, graças a Deus. — Hannah puxou a segunda pata para fora e esperou pela próxima contração. — Prematuro, provavelmente.

— Sim, é prematuro — Alex confirmou, tentando acalmar Khalahari. — Ela está agitada novamente.

— Mais uma contração se aproximando. Aqui vamos nós. Segure-a. — Era como se uma prensa poderosa esmagasse seus braços. Os músculos da égua funcionavam de forma a expelir o filhote do útero, e suas mãos sofriam com o processo.

— Cuidado com a coluna — lembrou Alex.

— Sei... o que estou... fazendo... — ela respondeu, temendo pela primeira vez não ter forças suficientes. Mas já havia retirado as duas patas traseiras, e esse era o passo mais importante. Mais uma contração, e o trabalho estaria concluído. — Vamos, princesa — ela murmurou. — Só mais uma vez. Sei que pode conseguir.

Com as mãos e os braços no corpo do animal, Hannah fechou os olhos e visualizou o desenho em um de seus livros. Mãos firmes. Posicione o filhote e tente girá-lo, de forma a evitar que sua coluna esteja pressionada contra a coluna da mãe. Tome cuidado com o cordão. Espere a contração. Puxe. Puxe.

— Aí vem ele! — gritou animada, sentindo mais uma contração e ouvindo o urro de dor da égua. Mais um movimento poderoso, e Hannah viu o filhote chegando ao mundo. De costas, mas vivo. — Continue segurando a cabeça enquanto a examino e verifico se não houve nenhuma lesão — ordenou, lidando com os últimos detalhes do parto complicado.

— O que é? Fêmea?

Hannah olhou rapidamente para o filhote negro, como costumavam ser todos os da raça árabe.

— Não. Seu rancho acaba de adquirir um novo garanhão, sr. Coleman. Ele é pequeno, mas lindo. O focinho é perfeito como o de um campeão.

Minutos mais tarde, Khalahari dedicava-se ao filhote com a ternura de todas as mães. O pequeno potro já estava em pé sobre as patas trêmulas, tentando mamar, e Hannah removia as luvas procurando esconder o tremor das mãos. Havia sido o primeiro parto complicado de sua carreira, mas jamais contaria isso ao rancheiro.

— Obrigado — Alex Coleman disse quando deixaram a baia. Caminhavam juntos para o tanque no fundo do estábulo. — Lamento ter sido ríspido ao telefone, mas...

— Eu entendo. Não conseguia acreditar que Hannah Clark, a encabulada, pudesse saber alguma coisa sobre partos — ela completou enquanto abria a torneira e pegava uma barra de sabão do aparador sobre o tanque.

— Sim, é mais ou menos isso. De qualquer maneira, peço desculpas. Fez um trabalho magnífico.

— Meu pai fala muito sobre aquela égua — Hannah contou, tentando concentrar-se na lavagem das mãos. — O filhote é de Jabbar, não? A gestação não foi planejada.

— Foi um presente da sorte — Alex respondeu enquanto oferecia uma toalha limpa à veterinária. — E vai se chamar Khalid. Significa...

— Eterno. Eu sei. É um lindo nome.

Alex inclinou a cabeça e fitou-a intrigado.

— Teve aulas de árabe na faculdade de veterinária?

— Não — respondeu Hannah, tentando não se deixar afetar por aquele sorriso luminoso. Era sempre assim, Alex Coleman sorria, e ela se transformava em um poço de insegurança e desejos inconfessáveis. — Sempre me interessei por cavalos árabes, porque eles estão em muitos estábulos desta região. São animais fortes, graciosos...

E nenhum cavalo árabe era mais lindo do que os cavalgados por Alex Coleman nas competições. Quando ele montava usando o traje típico dos homens do Oriente, com um kaffiyeh branco cobrindo sua cabeça e cordões dourados formando o agal que mantinha o manto firme no lugar, tinha a sensação de estar assistindo ao vivo a uma daquelas famosas cenas do cinema americano.

O centro de um evento desse tipo deveria ser a montaria, a sela decorativa e outros detalhes relativos ao animal, a postura altiva da cabeça e a capacidade de manter a cauda erguida. Mas quando um dos Coleman montava vestindo aqueles trajes típicos das cerimônias árabes, todos os olhos se voltavam para os homens de cabelos e olhos negros, para a postura real e segura, para o bronzeado intenso da pele coberta parcialmente por um kaffiyeh. Uma nuvem de sensualidade pairava no ar sobre a arena sempre que um deles se apresentava.

Sim, os três irmãos eram magníficos, mas havia sido Alex quem chamara a atenção de Hannah, quem invadira seus sonhos desde que ela se interessara pelos torneios há dezesseis anos, aos doze de idade. Desde então, sabia que perdera o coração para o indomável.

— Hannah? Está me ouvindo?

Ela venceu a barreira do sonho, surpresa por vê-lo parado diante dela usando jaqueta de algodão e calça jeans justa.

— O quê? — Constrangida, sentiu que um rubor tingia seu rosto até a raiz dos cabelos cor de mel.

— Estou pedindo desculpas mais uma vez. E agradecendo. Você foi uma verdadeira profissional. Calma, competente...

— E você diz tudo isso como se ainda não acreditasse em minha capacidade — Hannah comentou, notando um pedaço de corda no chão. Cautelosa, passou por ela sem tropeçar, orgulhosa por ter conseguido ao menos uma vez vencer um obstáculo sem cair. Então virou a cabeça para dizer alguma coisa a Alex e sentiu a manga da camisa de flanela enroscar-se em um prego. O ruído do tecido sendo rasgado ecoou no ar quieto do estábulo. — Oh, não...

Alex mordia o lábio inferior, certamente tentando conter o riso.

— Este é o prego onde costumamos pendurar as cordas.

— Entendo — ela respondeu, o rosto tão quente que os olhos chegavam a arder. Olhos azuis e grandes como os de uma criança. Cabelos louros, olhos azuis e menos de um metro e sessenta de altura. Aos vinte e oito anos de idade, sentia-se tão sedutora quanto uma menina de três anos de idade com o colo cheio de bonecas. E mesmo assim, era como se tivesse pés grandes como os de um palhaço e a visão de Mr. Magoo, a julgar pela maneira como estava sempre tropeçando em tudo e derrubando coisas, demonstrando a graça de um canguru enfurecido.

— Será que pode ficar quieta por um minuto?

— Humm? Oh, sim, sr. Coleman — Hannah respondeu, tentando entender como voltara à baia, onde pegava a jaqueta e a valise. Era como seu pai sempre dizia: não prestava atenção em nada. E também tinha outros defeitos, como sonhar acordada. E escolhera um péssimo momento para mais um de seus devaneios.

— Que maravilha! Sinto-me mais confortável quando você fica quieta. — O sorriso de Alex ainda era lindo e luminoso, mas dessa vez Hannah sentia vontade de agredi-lo com a valise, porque era evidente que o primogênito dos Coleman debochava dela.

— Não precisa me agradecer. Vai receber uma conta por meus serviços.

— Conta que pagarei com alegria, pode ter certeza. No entanto, quero ir além de pagar por seus serviços. Não imagina quanto Khalid significa para mim, para o Desert Rose. Jabbar é pai de muitos animais, e mantivemos alguns deles no rancho, mas a maioria foi vendida. Khalid é como um presente de Jabbar para nossa família. Ele é especial.

— Que bom — ela respondeu com sinceridade. — Parece que esse potro é quase místico.

— Sim, ele é, e por isso minha gratidão deve ir além de uma simples conta. Se há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para agradá-la, por favor, não hesite em dizer. Só precisa pedir. Recomendarei seus serviços a todos os rancheiros da vizinhança, direi que é tão competente quanto seu pai, mas isso ainda não é o bastante.

Hannah baixou os olhos ao tomar consciência de uma idéia ridícula, absurda e hilária. Oh, sim, podia pensar em um favor especial. Algo que Alex Coleman poderia fazer por ela. Mas era impossível. Primeiro, porque nunca teria coragem de pedir tal favor, e segundo, porque seria realmente ridículo. Estúpido.

— Hannah? Que tal jantarmos juntos esta noite? Não é muito, mas já é um começo, e até lá talvez consiga pensar em alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para demonstrar minha gratidão.

— Jantar? — Ela levantou a cabeça tão depressa, que quase bateu a testa no queixo de Alex. Assustada, recuou um passo sem desviar os olhos dos dele. — Jantar? Esta noite?

Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

— Tomarei o cuidado de dispensar facas afiadas e talheres pontiagudos. — Rindo, pegou a valise da mão dela e levou-a para fora do estábulo, para o jipe estacionado no terreiro. — Irei buscá-la às seis, está bem?

Hannah sentou-se diante do volante, rezando para que a chave ainda estivesse na ignição, porque, caso contrário, não saberia dizer onde as deixara, nem conseguiria inseri-la na minúscula abertura. As mãos tremiam tanto, que mal podia manejar a alavanca do câmbio.

— Às seis... Sim, é claro.

— Combinado. — Alex fechou a porta e afastou-se do veículo, provavelmente para ter certeza de que não teria um pé esmagado por uma das rodas.

Hannah sentiu o olhar do rancheiro acompanhando seus movimentos e pisou no acelerador até vencer a primeira curva. Então parou o jipe, agarrou o volante com as duas mãos e respirou fundo, tentando controlar-se.

Ele a convidara para sair! Não seria exatamente um encontro. Ninguém em sã consciência poderia chamar aquele jantar de encontro. Mas jantariam juntos, e Alex ainda se mostrava disposto a fazer alguma coisa especial para demonstrar sua gratidão.

Uau! Quando teria outra chance como aquela?

Alex passou mais uma hora no estábulo, debruçado sobre a porta da baia, apreciando a beleza de Khalid e Khalahari.

Em breve perderiam Jabbar. Era inevitável. O animal tivera uma vida longa e saudável, enriquecendo o rancho com sua presença e com os filhotes que haviam sido a base para o crescimento do Desert Rose, transformando a propriedade em uma lenda no ramo da criação de cavalos árabes.

Jabbar. O último legado de seus pais, a única lembrança de Sorajhee além de seus dois irmãos e do anel de ouro que usava na mão direita.

Eram tão poucas as recordações, todas obscurecidas pela passagem do tempo e pelo fato de ter deixado o Oriente ainda jovem, com apenas quatro anos de idade... Fora bruscamente arrancado dos braços da mãe e posto em um avião, levado para o outro lado do mundo, para um novo país, uma nova família.

Lembrava-se vagamente do pai, um homem muito alto que nunca hesitava em inclinar-se para falar com uma criança pequena. Um homem cujo rosto Alex acreditava ver no espelho todas as manhãs enquanto se barbeava. Aos trinta e dois anos, já era um ano mais velho do que o pai havia sido no dia em que fora assassinado.

Lampejos de um longo manto branco. Um sorriso radiante num rosto bronzeado e sereno. Mãos grandes que haviam segurado com delicadeza outras bem menores. O suave murmúrio melodioso do idioma que Alex havia aprendido ainda criança, mas que esquecera quase completamente.

Era um pecado, uma vergonha. Mas tio Randy não vira necessidade de prosseguir com as aulas de árabe dos sobrinhos. Muitos anos mais tarde, ele pusera os três sobrinhos sentados para revelar a verdade.

Escondidos. Viviam escondidos há vinte e sete anos. Escondiam-se de tio Azzam, que ainda governava Sorajhee. Alex acompanhava os noticiários sobre a terra natal, embora nunca contasse nada aos irmãos ou aos tios. Não via necessidade de preocupá-los, de levá-los a desconfiar de que um dia poderia voltar e reclamar o trono que era seu por direito.

Era tarde demais para isso. Muitos anos haviam se passado. O passado ficara em Sorajhee, enterrado no túmulo de seus pais. Não conhecia o povo, nem sabia muito sobre o idioma. Sua vida, suas lembranças e os poucos familiares que tinha, os tios e os irmãos, estavam ali no Texas.

Alex sabia que o pai perecera tentando fortalecer Sorajhee, proteger o país de uma invasão, como sabia que a mãe havia morrido tentando vingar a morte do marido e retomar o trono para seus filhos. Agora, com a passagem dos anos e as fronteiras ainda fechadas, o governo de Azzam mantinha Sorajhee longe do curso da história, deixando abertos apenas os portos que serviam ao tráfego dos produtos produzidos pela pequena indústria local. Ninguém podia deixar o país ou entrar nele. Quase uma ilha, Sorajhee tinha apenas uma fronteira continental sempre muito bem defendida. Era como se Azzam houvesse construído uma cerca em torno do país impedindo a livre circulação.

Sorajhee era passado, não só pelo tempo que Alex passara longe do país, mas porque tio Azzam decretara assim. Mas Azzam tivera sorte até então. Manter os portos abertos servira para desviar os olhos gananciosos do Oriente Médio por muitos anos, voltando a atenção de todos para os ricos produtores de petróleo da região, como o vizinho Balahar.

Mas nada permanece inalterado, e Alex, sempre bem informado e leitor ávido de todos os jornais, sabia que Sorajhee e Balahar logo teriam de unir-se como profetizara seu pai, ou seriam dominados por países mais fortes.

Não. Aquele não era um bom lugar para um filho de Ibrahim Bin Habib El Jeved. Muito sangue El Jeved já havia sido derramado, alterando a vida de seus descendentes para sempre. Que tio Azzam compreendesse que o irmão estivera certo, ou que perecesse esmagado por sua obstinação em não enxergar a realidade. Alex não sabia dizer se era um homem fatalista, ou se o que sentia era a velha crença árabe na força do destino. De qualquer forma, o destino de Sorajhee era diferente do dele, Tinha certeza disso.

Tinha uma missão, um dever sagrado que fora confiado a ele pela mãe naquele último dia. Devia cuidar dos irmãos e de Jabbar. Devia ajudar tio Randy. E era isso que fazia todos os dias. Estava em paz com o passado e com o futuro.

— Acabei de saber — Cade falou ao aproximar-se de Alex. — Voltei da cidade há pouco, e Mickey me contou a novidade. Ele é uma beleza! Um verdadeiro filho do Oriente. E será negro como Jabbar. Glorioso e orgulhoso, também. Mas isso levará algum tempo. Alex sorriu para o irmão.

— Primeiro ele terá de aprender a controlar as quatro patas — disse. Aquele irmão, o mais novo dos gêmeos por uma questão de minutos muito importantes, pelo menos com relação à sucessão, era o Coleman responsável pela administração do Desert Rose. Ele e Mac tinham traços semelhantes aos de Alex, mas havia algo de mais suave e doce na aparência morena dos gêmeos, como se eles houvessem retido a essência de Rose.

Alex apontou um dedo para o paletó do irmão.

— Ei, está usando um terno! Onde disse que foi? Qual é mesmo o nome dela?

— Fui tratar de negócios em Austin — Cade explicou rindo. — Tudo bem, e aproveitei para encontrar uma garota.

— Há sempre uma garota em seu caminho, não é?— Alex virou-se para deixar o estábulo. Estava suado, sujo e cansado, e de repente desejava muito um bom banho quente e roupas limpas. — Se não fosse tão competente em seu trabalho, acabaria sendo chamado de playboy.

— Ei, agora está me ofendendo! Eu quero ser chamado de playboy. Há um certo charme nisso, sabe? — Cade brincou. — Não, você não pode saber. Quem o chamaria de playboy? Quando foi a última vez que saiu com uma mulher? Na formatura do ginásio? — Saíram juntos do estábulo a caminho de casa.

— O fato de não tomar um drinque com uma mulher às sete horas e jantar com outra às nove não quer dizer que não tenho vida social. Na verdade, marquei um encontro para esta noite.

Cade parou antes de passar pela porta da casa.

— O que foi que disse? Acho que não ouvi bem. Você vai sair com uma mulher? Alguém já avisou a imprensa? Quem é ela?

— Hannah Clark — Alex resmungou ao entrar, arrependido por ter falado demais.

— Oh, Hannah Clark... O quê? Hannah Clark?

— Exatamente. Ela esteve aqui fazendo o parto de Khalahari, e achei que um jantar seria uma boa maneira de demonstrar gratidão.

— Ah... — Cade viu o irmão deixar o chapéu no cabide do hall e despir a jaqueta, pendurando-a em outro cabide. — Sabe muito bem que tia Vi não gosta disso. Ela vive dizendo que o cabide é só uma peça decorativa. E não devia entrar pela porta da frente com essas botas sujas de terra. Mas... Bem, se marcou um encontro com Hannah-Casca-de-Banana-Clark, talvez esteja sofrendo um colapso nervoso. Sim, isso explica tudo. Você não está bem dos nervos. Hannah Clark, Alex? Está falando sério?

— Oh, cale a boca! — Alex saiu da sala e seguiu para a parte da casa onde ele e os irmãos tinham seus quartos.

CAPÍTULO II

Metade do guarda-roupa de Hannah estava sobre a cama, em uma cadeira no canto do quarto e na escrivaninha diante da janela. E ela ainda não sabia o que vestir.

Quatorze calças jeans. Como acumulara uma quantidade tão absurda de calças? Sim, algumas eram da época do ginásio, e não crescera mais do que dois centímetros desde a formatura. Naquela época vivia dentro de um jeans, e essa era outra circunstância que permanecia inalterada. Jeans e camisas de flanela, ou camisetas no verão.

As únicas roupas melhores que possuía eram o vestido da formatura e o conjunto azul-marinho escolhido para as entrevistas da faculdade. E assim mesmo, o conjunto tinha calça no lugar da saia.

Cada centavo que ganhara com os empregos de verão fora investido na universidade, e cada dólar que ganhava trabalhando com o pai, ou para o pai, era destinado ao pagamento dos empréstimos universitários que fizera quando o pai se recusara a ajudá-la. Não dispunha de dinheiro para sair e fazer compras.

E nunca tivera motivos para comprar vestidos. Trabalhara em dois empregos durante os anos do curso superior, o que limitara bastante sua vida social, e ninguém a convidava para sair mais do que uma vez. Insegura e calada, não fora exatamente a garota dos sonhos dos rapazes da universidade. Por isso tivera tempo de sobra para manter as médias acima do exigido para aprovação.

Suspirando, ela decidiu superar o passado e concentrar-se no projeto atua. Tinha de escolher uma roupa, e as alternativas eram limitadas. Jeans, ou o conjunto azul-marinho, já que um vestido de organza cor de laranja seria impróprio para um jantar informal.

Depois de vestir a calcinha e um sutiã inteiro, já que quase todos tinham clipes segurando uma das alças, ela tentou lembrar-se de onde havia colocado a única meia-calça intacta que ainda possuía. Oh, sim, na primeira gaveta, sob o exemplar do Parasitas Comuns e Seus Hospedeiros.

Não suportava a idéia de vestir a blusa branca de gola alta que comprara para usar com o conjunto. Era virginal demais, como tudo nela. Como sua vida sexual. Pensando bem, Hannah Clark não tinha uma vida sexual. Nunca tivera.

Mas não precisava anunciar o fato ao mundo. Sendo assim, tinha um conjunto de calça e jaqueta azul-marinho, mas não tinha uma blusa.

— Muito bem, é isso — ela disse ao reflexo no espelho. — Aos vinte e oito anos de idade, tem todo o direito de cometer uma ou outra indecência ocasionalmente. Um pouco de batom, sombra, a amostra de perfume que pegou na revista na sala de espera do consultório... Surpreenda o homem!

Quinze minutos mais tarde, ela considerou a tarefa cumprida. Havia desistido da sombra, porque não era capaz de aplicá-la sem transformar-se em uma espécie de figura mórbida, mas mantinha os cabelos limpos e brilhantes soltos sobre os ombros, e depilara as pernas antes de vestir a meia-calça. Era agradável sentir o tecido acariciando a pele macia, mas era ainda melhor experimentar o contato da jaqueta nas costas nuas. Deixara o último botão aberto de forma a criar um decote sensual, e sentia-se ousada e provocante.

Se pudesse conter o impulso de levar a mão ao peito a cada cinco segundos para certificar-se de que não exibia mais do que o apropriado, tudo estaria bem.

Eram seis horas, e estava pronta para receber Alex. Esperava que ele não houvesse esquecido... ou desistido do jantar. Sim, tinha de considerar a possibilidade de um telefonema a qualquer momento. Afinal, não tinham exatamente um encontro. Ele só queria demonstrar gratidão por ter atendido seu chamado naquela tarde. Podia mandar flores, ou contentar-se com as palavras que já havia pronunciado.

Não. Ele a convidara para jantar, e Alex Coleman não era o tipo de homem que fugia de um compromisso. Ou era? Como poderia saber? Idolatrar alguém desde a adolescência não era o mesmo que conhecer um homem. Podia haver um canalha sob os olhos brilhantes e o sorriso encantador. Investira o sujeito com todos os atributos que compunham suas fantasias, mas isso não queria dizer que a realidade correspondia ao sonho.

Irritada com a própria insegurança, Hannah ajeitou as almofadas sobre o horrível sofá marrom da sala de estar do pequeno apartamento sobre a clínica, resmungando sobre como algumas mulheres eram incapazes de aproveitar as boas oportunidades da vida.

— Falando sozinha outra vez? Por que não ocupa seu tempo com algo útil, como preparar o jantar?

— Pai! — Hannah virou-se apressada e esqueceu que usava seu único par de sapatos de salto alto. Um tornozelo foi torcido pelo movimento brusco, e ela caiu sentada sobre o sofá. — Eu... não pensei que voltaria tão cedo para casa.

O dr. Hugo Clark era um homem muito grande em diversos sentidos. Com um metro e oitenta de altura e noventa quilos de peso, movia-se com elegância graças aos músculos poderosos que compunham seu corpo. A musculatura perdera firmeza há alguns anos, mas Hannah nem notava a passagem do tempo. Para ela, Hugo Clark ainda era o homem forte com olhos desaprovadores e expressão desapontada. Bem, pelo menos era isso que via nos olhos do pai cada vez que ele a examinava e enxergava suas falhas.

— É evidente que não — ele respondeu, jogando o paletó sobre uma cadeira. Hugo Clark nunca pendurava o paletó ou guardava uma peça de roupa. Esse era um trabalho para as mulheres. — O que é isso na sua boca?

— Batom.

— Que coisa vulgar! Está parecendo sua mãe. Tantos anos na escola, só para tentar agarrar um homem incauto. E perda de tempo educar uma mulher, e eu sempre disse isso. E o que está fazendo, não é? Essa pintura de guerra não pode ser para os animais na clínica. E vista alguma coisa, pelo amor de Deus! Estou quase vendo seus seios.

Hannah fechou os olhos e levou uma das mãos ao peito, protegendo-se contra o olhar de censura do pai e suas palavras duras.

Você tem vinte e oito anos. É uma veterinária formada, uma profissional competente. Não é mais aquela Hannah imprestável do passado. Não aceite esse tipo de tratamento!

Era inútil. Nunca fora uma pessoa confiante, e o pai era um mestre na arte dos comentários ferinos, do discurso crítico. Desde que a mãe fora embora, quando ela ainda era uma criança. Hugo Clark se emprenhara em impedir que Hannah se transformasse na mesma criatura fútil e vaidosa que Ellen havia sido.

Vinte e oito anos durante os quais ouvira o pai ressaltando sua inutilidade, sua incapacidade de tornar-se um ser humano produtivo. Quase três décadas sendo chamada de estúpida, desajeitada e sem graça, provavelmente imoral, graças ao sangue materno correndo em suas veias. Pior, era pequena e loura como Ellen.

Hannah levantou-se mantendo a mão pressionada contra o peito.

— Não o esperava em casa tão cedo. Deixei frios no refrigerador — disse, dirigindo-se à cozinha. — E também há sopa que sobrou de ontem. Posso esquentá-la e preparar um sanduíche.

— Sanduíche? Acha que isso é uma refeição? Esqueça. Vou comer fora. Devia saber que não posso contar com você para nada. Felizmente não houve nenhum chamado de emergência enquanto estive fora, ou teríamos um animal a menos na cidade. Não entendo. Procurei ser um bom pai e tentei ensinar a você o valor da responsabilidade, e o que encontro ao voltar para casa? Restos de sopa, um sanduíche, e minha filha pronta para sair procurando por homens nos bares locais.

— Houve uma emergência — Hannah contou, tentando deter o pai antes que ele começasse mais um longo discurso sobre as semelhanças entre ela e a mãe.

— Um chamado do Desert Rose. O último filhote de Jabbar estava fora de posição para o parto. Alex Coleman ligou para sua linha particular, e por isso o chamado não foi registrado em seu serviço de recados. Por isso acha que não houve nenhuma emergência.

— Droga! — Hugo Clark explodiu furioso. — Aposto que o rancho perdeu os dois animais!

— Não, senhor.

— Quer dizer... que os rancheiros fizeram o parto sozinhos?

— Não. Eu fiz o parto. Alex Coleman telefonou e eu fui até lá. O filhote é lindo e provavelmente será o próximo procriador do Desert Rose.

— Você... fez um parto complexo como esse?- Hannah sabia que não conseguira agradá-lo. Pelo contrário.

— Vou esquentar a sopa — disse, dirigindo-se à cozinha.

— Esqueça! Já disse que vou sair — ele gritou, agarrando o paletó e seguindo para a porta. — E trate de estar em casa antes da meia-noite, mocinha, ou encontrará a porta trancada! Fui claro?

— Sim, senhor.

Hannah sentou-se no sofá e tentou não se encolher com a violenta batida da porta e Os passos furiosos do pai na escada.

Não devia ter voltado. Depois da formatura, podia ter aceito uma das muitas propostas de emprego que recebera, graças às altas notas que obtivera ao longo do curso.

No entanto, decidira voltar para ajudar o pai, para trabalhar com ele. Para provar ao pai que não era inútil, que era uma boa veterinária, uma profissional competente. Para encará-lo de igual para igual, como adulta, e demonstrar que o dr. Clark estava errado em seu julgamento.

— Sou uma covarde — ela murmurou, levantando-se para ir ao quarto vestir a blusa branca.

Alex estacionou a caminhonete ao lado do jipe que Hannah dirigira para ir ao Desert Rose naquela tarde, notando que o automóvel fora lavado depois da visita. Uma atitude estranha, considerando que ainda estavam no inverno. Fazia frio, e a chuva fina deixava as estradas enlameadas. Sua caminhonete tinha barro das rodas até a metade das portas, e não pretendia lavá-la nas próximas semanas. Por outro lado, Hannah era filha de Hugo Clark, o que explicava certas atitudes. Um veículo limpo fazia parte das exigências do sujeito, embora sua aparência pessoal não fosse exatamente digna de elogios. Alto e forte, ele havia adquirido gordura em pontos estratégicos do corpo nos últimos dez anos, durante a época em que Hannah estivera fora cursando a universidade, e ele ficara sozinho em casa. A esposa o deixara anos antes, trocando-o por uma vida mais agitada em uma cidade maior.

— Uma vida sem Hugo — Alex concluiu em voz alta, balançando a cabeça.

O homem era um excelente veterinário, mas tinha o temperamento de um urso com um espinho na pata.

Nunca pensara nisso antes, mas de repente imaginava como devia ter sido a infância e a adolescência de Hannah. Sem mãe, com um pai como aquele...

Ele e os irmãos tiveram sorte. Foram criados pelos tios com todo o carinho de um lar verdadeiro, e embora houvessem sentido a falta dos pais, nenhum deles jamais poderia dizer que haviam sofrido algum tipo de negligência. Tiveram amor, conforto e proteção, além da educação básica.

Alex olhou para o prédio de dois andares composto pela clínica veterinária e pelo pequeno apartamento em cima dela. Que diferença do Desert Rose! Sem alegria, sem vegetação, sem cores... Apenas uma área cimentada que servia como estacionamento e meia dúzia de cubículos onde eram mantidos os animais em torno dessa área. Os vizinhos eram uma pequena fábrica, uma oficina mecânica e um terreno baldio.

Hugo Clark especializara-se em animais de grande porte e costumava atender os clientes em seus ranchos. O consultório servia para os poucos habitantes da cidade que levavam seus cães e gatos para as vacinas habituais e uma ou outra consulta de emergência. Por isso era simples, quase negligenciado.

Hugo podia manter uma casa de verdade para ele e a filha, já que era um profissional proeminente em Bridle. Alex tentou imaginar por que o homem nunca se preocupara com isso durante os anos em que criara a filha, mas não encontrou uma resposta. E nem continuaria pensando no assunto, porque estava ali para levar a filha do veterinário para jantar.

Cade quase o enlouquecera com suas piadas, sugerindo que usasse sapatos com pontas de metal, caso estivesse disposto a levar Hannah para dançar. Ele também fizera questão de lembrar o dia em que Hannah estivera no rancho com o pai e caíra de cabeça em uma pilha de estrume.

Pobrezinha! Sempre fora nervosa. Arisca, como um animal selvagem, desajeitada, como um potro tentando firmar-se sobre as próprias patas, sem nenhuma noção de etiqueta, mas com uma promessa de sucesso nos olhos, como se pudesse ser brilhante, desde que recebesse o treinamento adequado. Não que estivesse disposto a assumir o posto de treinador. Estava ali para agradecer por seu empenho naquela tarde. Firme, Hannah assumira o comando da situação e salvara dois animais do rancho com sua atuação competente.

Depois, concluída a tarefa, ela voltara a ser a velha Hannah-Casca-de-Banana de sempre, tropeçando nos próprios pés, engasgando com as palavras, exibindo aquela mesma atitude desajeitada que era conhecida de todos na região.

Mas... podia mesmo dizer que a conhecia sob aquela aparência estúpida e atrapalhada sob a qual Hannah tentava esconder-se? Não, porque nunca acreditara que ela seria capaz de fazer aquele parto. Não adivinhara a força contida no corpo pequenino, nem a determinação dos movimentos habilidosos, a confiança que ela havia demonstrado enquanto desempenhara sua profissão.

Hannah Clark não era exatamente a versão feminina de Jekyll e Hyde, mas era óbvio que sua personalidade continha duas facetas bem diferentes, a veterinária competente e a garota insegura que sempre se mantivera à sombra do pai.

Não que pretendesse lançar um olhar mais profundo para a vida de Hannah. Estava ali para levá-la para jantar, expressar sua gratidão e esquecê-la até a próxima vez em que precisassem de um veterinário no Desert Rose.

Alex bateu na porta duas vezes, mas não obteve resposta. Intrigado, girou a maçaneta e encontrou uma escada estreita do outro lado. Sempre havia imaginado que existia um ou dois aposentos no primeiro andar e os quartos no segundo, mas parecia que todo o piso havia sido transformado em clínica, deixando o segundo andar para fins habitacionais.

O espaço era apertado. Devia haver apenas quatro cômodos no piso superior, todos pequenos. Hugo Clark podia ocupá-los inteiramente sem a ajuda da filha, deixando quase nada para a pobre criança tímida e órfã de mãe.

Ei, por que estava se tornando tão melodramático? Alex sempre soubera que o lado mais passional e a imaginação ativa eram provenientes de suas raízes árabes, e gostava de saber que, mesmo no Texas, ainda guardava a herança paterna em si mesmo.

Tentou acender a luz da escada, mas a lâmpada estava queimada e ele subiu no escuro. Dessa vez, quando bateu na porta, foi atendido de imediato.

— Vou buscar minha bolsa — Hannah disse apressada ao vê-lo, girando sobre os calcanhares.

Felizmente, Alex teve o bom senso de recuar um passo, ou teria sido atingido em cheio pela porta. Sorrindo, foi esperá-la lá embaixo, decidindo que assim seria mais seguro. Preferia não correr o risco de ficar ali parado no alto da escada, aguardando que ela saísse e, como um rolo compressor, o arremessasse degraus abaixo.

Parado no corredor escuro, ouviu o som das trancas da porta do apartamento e esperou que ela descesse agarrando o corrimão. Para uma mulher tão pequena, ela possuía pernas bem longas. A calça era estreita, permitindo que ele imaginasse o exato desenho daquelas pernas.

Mas isso era tudo que podia imaginar. A jaqueta escura fechada sobre uma blusa branca de gola alta ocultava a metade superior de seu corpo. Na verdade, Hannah estava tão escondida pelas roupas que podia sofrer problemas de circulação. O efeito criado pelo conjunto era o mesmo de uma cerca elétrica: ninguém jamais tentaria ultrapassar os limites.

Não que ela tivesse de preocupar-se com isso. Nenhum homem em seu juízo perfeito pensaria em seduzir aquela jovem atrapalhada, insegura e desprovida de encantos. Oh, não! Alex já tivera sua experiência lamentável nesse campo. Havia sido na adolescência, quando beijara Melody Pritchert e enroscara seu aparelho ortodôntico no dela. Havia sido horrível.

Beijar Hannah Clark seria como tentar domar um potro selvagem. O mínimo que poderia esperar seria um braço fraturado.

— Você está muito elegante — disse, tentando amenizar a tensão que parecia cercá-los.

— Obrigada. — A resposta soou formal, um sinal claro de que ela não sabia como agir.

Alex segurou a mão dela para levá-la até a porta da clínica escura. Se não tomasse a iniciativa, poderiam passar a noite toda ali.

— Fiz uma reserva para às seis e meia — disse. — É melhor irmos andando.

Depois de uma breve parada para que Hannah pudesse calçar o sapato no pé esquerdo depois de um tropeço, conseguiram chegar à caminhonete sem nenhum incidente grave. Alex fechou a porta do passageiro e suspirou, esperando que ela fosse capaz de colocar o cinto de segurança sem sofrer nenhum dano físico.

Nervosa era uma palavra amena demais para descrever o que sentira ao ouvir as batidas na porta. Devia haver um termo mais forte, uma expressão capaz de definir seus sentimentos com mais precisão. Uma palavra que soasse estrondosa, que pudesse expressar o terror que a invadia enquanto permanecia sentada ao lado do homem de seus sonhos, imaginando, não pela primeira vez, de onde havia tirado a idéia de pedir espaguete com molho de mariscos.

Com alho.

Mas o alho não representava um grande problema, especialmente porque não esperava um beijo de boa-noite.

Era o espaguete que desafiava sua habilidade de controlar as mãos trêmulas. Enrolar o macarrão no garfo àquela altura dos acontecimentos era quase um esporte olímpico. Levá-lo à boca sem respingar molho no queixo e na roupa era quase um sonho impossível.

Vira o sorriso divertido nos lábios de Alex quando, jogando a toalha, por assim dizer, ela cortara o macarrão em pedaços. Qualquer coisa era melhor do que ter de resgatar um bocado da massa de dentro da jaqueta.

— E então? — Alex perguntou quando o garçom retirou os pratos. — 0 que a fez voltar a Bridle depois de concluir o curso de Veterinária? Qualquer um teria imaginado que correria em direção oposta.

— Está falando sobre meu pai, não é? Ele precisa de mim. Papai se casou tarde e tinha quase quarenta anos quando eu nasci. Além do mais, quero trabalhar com cavalos, e esta é a região ideal. Os animais que mantém em seus estábulos são suficientes para manter-me ocupada por dias seguidos.

— É verdade. — Ele pegou duas fatias de bolo de chocolate do carrinho de sobremesas que o garçom havia parado ao lado da mesa e entregou uma delas a Hannah. — Quer café?

— Sim, obrigada.

O garçom serviu a bebida em duas xícaras.

— Hoje, quando estacionei a caminhonete na frente do seu apartamento, percebi que deve ter sido difícil para você crescer sem a presença de sua mãe.

— E com a presença de meu pai — Hannah acrescentou, sentindo-se desleal, mas incapaz de conter-se. Algo na expressão de Alex a incentivara a falar durante todo o jantar, dizendo sempre a verdade. De fato, a única mentira que contara fora sobre a faculdade, quando afirmara ter sido um período muito divertido.

Os anos de universidade haviam sido de muito trabalho e esforço, não de diversão.

— Ele é bastante... direto.

— Grosseiro — ela corrigiu.

— Talvez um pouco duro.

— Rígido.

— O dr. Clark é só um homem de opiniões bem definidas.

— Se prefere pensar assim... — A gargalhada de Alex a fez parar. O que estava fazendo? Não devia provocá-lo como se conversasse com uni amigo. Mas era tão divertido... — Quer continuar adivinhando? Uma das principais razões pelas quais Hugo Clark não é exatamente a pessoa mais engraçada do mundo é que...

O sorriso desapareceu do rosto de Alex. Ele se inclinou sobre a mesa para fitá-la, como se pudesse enxergar dentro dela.

Hannah esperou em silêncio, lamentando não ter mantido a boca fechada.

— Ele não aprecia quem é?

— Eu... não devia ter dito nada.

— Oh, não! Alguém devia ter notado isso antes — Alex opinou com sinceridade. — Eu devia ter notado antes. A vida com Hugo não tem sido exatamente um piquenique, não é, Hannah-Banana? — Ele segurou sua mão sobre a mesa. — Estou feliz por ter aceito meu convite. É bom estar aqui com você, agora como um adulto, em vez de continuar agindo como aquele menino mimado e grosseiro que fui no passado. Deixe-me reparar todo o mal que causei a você.

— A mim? — Hannah tinha a boca tão seca que mal conseguia falar. — Não estou entendendo.

— Nem eu, para ser bem honesto. — Alex soltou sua mão e ofereceu um garfo para que ela pudesse comer o bolo. — Não quero que pense que sou um benfeitor, ou um penitente tentando reparar pecados antigos. No entanto, lembro-me bem de como eu e meus irmãos a importunávamos com nossas brincadeiras estúpidas sempre que ia ao Desert Rose com seu pai.

— Não era tão ruim. Exceto, talvez, no dia em que Mac me jogou no bebedouro dos animais. Fazia calor, e ele disse que eu parecia estar precisando de um refresco. Mac ria, e eu devia ter dez ou doze anos. Acho que também estava me divertindo com tudo aquilo, até que todos começaram a apontar para mim e rir.

— Onde estava seu pai?

— Rindo com os outros. — Lembrava-se bem de como o pai havia gargalhado com os outros, até que, vendo a filha em pé no tanque, notara a camiseta branca e transparente colada aos seios em formação e a agarrara pelo braço e a arrastara até o carro. Durante todo o caminho de volta para casa, ele fizera um discurso sobre como "verdadeiras damas" nunca exibiam seus atributos como prostitutas baratas.

Hannah franziu a testa e refez o cálculo de sua idade naquele dia fatídico. Devia ter treze anos. Não sabia ao certo, mas no dia seguinte, quando acordara, encontrara um sutiã na cadeira do quarto. Olhara para a peça e chorara durante horas, rezando para que a mãe voltasse para casa e lhe dissesse como usar aquela coisa.

Algum tempo depois disso, desejara novamente que a mãe retornasse para explicar o que estava acontecendo com seu corpo, porque estava sangrando e sentindo todas aquelas dores. Não se sentira capaz de perguntar ao pai, e por isso vasculhara as prateleiras da biblioteca até encontrar um livro que contivesse a explicação que procurava. Então descobrira que "entrar no cio" era a expressão mais apropriada para descrever aquele estranho estado físico, e por muito tempo, até as aulas de Biologia do segundo grau, seguira temendo que, a cada mês, quando "entrasse no cio", os garotos percebessem e a perseguissem como garanhões.

Havia sido uma criança medrosa. Solitária, insegura e apavorada. E durante todo o tempo fora lembrada sobre suas características mais marcantes, a inutilidade, a incapacidade e o potencial para tornar-se uma mulher leviana, como a mãe.

— Hannah? O que houve? Por que está com esse ar estranho?

— Humm? Oh, desculpe-me — ela pediu constrangida, constatando que havia comido todo o bolo e mergulhado nos próprios pensamentos, enquanto Alex ficava ali sentado e era ignorado. Constrangida, estendeu a mão para pegar o copo com água, mas derrubou-o sobre a mesa. — Oh, não! Veja só o que eu fiz!

Alex secou parte do líquido com seu guardanapo.

— Tudo bem, Hannah — disse, derrubando o próprio copo. — Estamos lançando um novo ritual para depois do jantar. Lavamos a toalha sem tirá-la da mesa. Não é interessante?

— Mas... por que fez isso? E absurdo!

— Sim, eu sei — ele concordou sorrindo.

Era um sorriso tão radiante e divertido, que Hannah também sorriu. Uma parte dela que nunca relaxava completamente foi envolvida pelo momento, permitindo que o riso soasse franco e bem-humorado.

Alex também riu, passando para as gargalhadas quando o garçom aproximou-se correndo com um pano seco para secar a água.

— Estamos começando uma nova tradição — ele explicou ao rapaz. — Poças de água sobre a toalha de mesa depois do jantar. O que acha? Acredita que podemos lançar moda?

— Não sei, senhor. Vou buscar sua conta.

— Ele não ficou muito feliz — Hannah observou ao ver o garçom afastar-se com os ombros eretos. — Lamento, mas acho que vai ter de deixar uma gorjeta generosa.

— Oh, sim, muito generosa. Mas valeu a pena, porque pude vê-la rindo. Devia rir mais, Hannah.

— Não faça isso, ou vou ficar nervosa outra vez, e nenhuma gorjeta será suficiente para acalmar o garçom depois que eu me levantar e derrubar a mesa. E quem me conhece sabe que isso é bem possível.

— Hannah-Casca-de-Banana. O apelido tem a ver com seus constantes tombos e escorregões? Deve ser difícil ser graciosa enquanto todos esperam pelo próximo tropeço. Depois de algum tempo, a pessoa acaba acreditando que o mundo está certo e desiste de tentar.

Hannah sentiu-se derreter. Alex sabia. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, teve a sensação de que alguém a compreendia, de que alguém se importava a ponto de considerar como era ser a piada local, a criança desajeitada, a adolescente esquisita, a jovem encabulada. A virgem mais velha do Texas, talvez dos Estados Unidos.

— Estava falando sério quando disse que queria reparar o passado... Enfim, quando se referiu ao que você e seus irmãos me fizeram passar?

Alex assinou o cheque, entregou-o ao garçom e levantou-se, esperando que ela fizesse o mesmo. Depois conduziu-a para fora do restaurante.

— Sim, estava falando sério. Por quê? Pensou em alguma coisa que possa servir como um pedido de desculpas? Derrubar meu copo de água não foi suficiente?

Como poderia dizer tal coisa? Como? Era incapaz de acreditar no que estava pensando!

— Bem — começou, esperando que ele abrisse a porta da caminhonete —, há algo que pode fazer...

CAPÍTULO III

A última vez em que Alex quase jogara carro para fora da estrada fora aos dezesseis anos de idade, quando decidira que dirigir e fumar eram práticas conciliáveis. Dera a primeira tragada, engasgara, derrubara o cigarro entre as pernas e quase atropelara a caixa de correspondência da sra. Rafferty.

Dessa vez quase atingiu uma caixa do correio americano na esquina da Quinta com a Principal. Agora era mais velho, e o choque havia sido maior. Portanto, a caixa de correspondência também devia ser mais importante.

— Você... quer que eu faça o quê? — gritou, reduzindo a velocidade para encarar Hannah.

— Foi você quem perguntou. — A voz fraca combinava com a postura encolhida, como se de repente o queixo houvesse colado ao peito.

— Bem, sim, eu sei, mas...

— Esqueça.

— Como posso esquecer? Você acabou de me pedir para livrá-la da sua... do seu... Oh, céus! Não acredito que ainda seja virgem. Quantos anos tem? Vinte e seis?

— Vinte e oito. — Tinha a sensação de que morreria de vergonha. Pensando bem, até que a solução não seria tão ruim assim. — Tenho vinte e oito anos e nunca passei dos beijos. É constrangedor.

— Como, se ninguém sabe? Só você. E eu. E é isso que me deixa intrigado. Por que eu?

— Boa pergunta. — O que dera nela? Nem havia bebido! — E que eu... Bem, você perguntou o que poderia fazer por mim e disse que eu podia pedir qualquer coisa, então... Então decidi que apreciaria sua ajuda.

Alex parou a caminhonete no estacionamento da clínica e desligou o motor.

— Ajuda? Hannah, você fala como se estivesse pedindo para eu trocar um pneu, ou coisa parecida. Mas o que quer de mim é... é...

— Quero que me transforme em mulher. Foi o que eu disse, não?

— Sim, foi isso. É tão importante assim para você?

— Pode parecer estúpido, mas é mais que importante. É necessário. Preciso crescer, entende? Pensei ter amadurecido, mas então voltei para casa e descobri que continuava no mesmo lugar de antes. Insegura, sem saber quem sou ou o que sou, tentando corresponder a velhos padrões, a moldes pouco saudáveis... Ainda me sinto uma menina. Uma garota imatura e desajeitada, embora tenha vinte e oito anos. Preciso crescer, Alex!

— Fazer sexo não é o mesmo que crescer. Se não acredita em mim, converse com uma dessas mães adolescentes.

— Sei que seria cauteloso. Não permitiria que isso acontecesse comigo.

— É claro que não permitiria. Eu tomaria todas as precauções e... Mas o que estou dizendo? Hannah, não. Essa sua idéia é maluca. Lamento, mas não posso atender ao seu pedido.

— Tudo bem. Esqueça que eu pedi, está bem? E você tem razão, a idéia é mesmo maluca.

— Quer dizer que não vai sair por aí procurando por alguém que a... que a ajude?

Ela baixou a cabeça e mordeu o lábio.

— Hannah? Responda! Vai desistir dessa idéia, não vai?

Ela o encarou na escuridão. Alex não podia saber. Não devia saber. Nunca. Preferia morrer virgem a entregar-se a outro homem que não fosse ele, o homem com quem sonhara durante toda a vida. Tudo que desejava era uma única vez, uma lembrança, uma recordação para colorir sua vida monótona e insatisfatória. Seria pedir demais? Aparentemente, sim.

— Hannah? Estou esperando por uma resposta.

— Boa noite, Alex. — Rápida, ela abriu a porta e saltou do veículo. — Foi um jantar maravilhoso.

— Hannah! — Mas ela já havia corrido para dentro do prédio. E agora, o que faria?

A sala do trono no grande palácio de Sorajhee, localizado na capital de Jeved, sempre fora uma das mais belas câmaras, sua simples arquitetura mourisca acentuada por ornamentos suntuosos e pela paisagem do Golfo Pérsico além das janelas de vidros pintados.

Daquela sala, do trono enfeitado por pedras preciosas e localizado no alto de uma plataforma cercada por largos degraus nos quais prostravam-se penitentes, pedintes e súditos agradecidos, a família Jeved reinara durante muitos anos. Por gerações.

Naquele dia o ar na sala do trono era tenso, quase trêmulo. Azzam, governante de Sorajhee, olhava para o soberano de Balahar, o rei Zakariyya Al Farid.

— Vai falar, meu amigo, ou prefere tentar impressionar-me com sua pose, ostentando um poder que não é maior nem menor do que o meu? — O rei Zakariyya deu as costas para o governante local e foi sentar-se na cadeira especialmente levada à sala do trono para ele. — E então, Azzam? Vamos conversar como homens, ou devo lembrá-lo de que estou aqui como seu hóspede, como um convidado?

— Como um hóspede que não recebeu um convite, Zak. E isso que quer dizer, não? — Azzam trocou o trono por outra cadeira mais próxima à de Zakariyya.

— Muito bem, vamos conversar, velho amigo — ele disse, fazendo um sinal para que os criados colocassem uma mesa entre eles e servissem figos e uvas em pratos dourados. Também havia pão sírio, pastas condimentadas e chá. — Falaremos sobre o que um pássaro contou-me.

— Quanta poesia! E o que essa ave veio dizer, meu amigo?

— Rumores, meu caro. Uma história sobre como Farid deseja unir Balahar com o inimigo de Sorajhee. Eu mesmo teria torcido o pescoço do pássaro, caso acreditasse nessa terrível mentira. Mas prefiro crer que a aliança entre Sorajhee e Balahar ainda é forte.

— A que aliança se refere, Azzam? Esse sonho acabou no dia em que seu irmão faleceu, meu amigo. Eu sei disso, o mundo sabe disso, e você também deve saber. Nosso último tratado foi firmado há mais de cinqüenta anos e jamais foi posto em prática. — Zakariyya escolheu um figo, girou-o entre os dedos cheios de anéis como se o inspecionasse, e finalmente colocou-o na boca.

O rei era um homem de grandes apetites, mas seu país enriquecido pelo petróleo ainda era pequeno, apenas um território minúsculo e vulnerável diante de grandes potências que, vorazes, desejavam devorá-lo. O antigo, tênue e ultrapassado tratado com Sorajhee datava dos tempos dos pais de Azzam e Zakariyya e já não servia para garantir a segurança de Balahar. Os dois soberanos tinham consciência disso. O tempo de agir fora há décadas e perecera com o irmão de Azzam, com os filhos desse falecido irmão.

O rei Zakariyya mantinha a expressão neutra enquanto pensava. Não havia uma aliança forte e útil. Então, por que aquele encontro? De que serviria? Ou seus espiões haviam ido além de repetir as fofocas das mulheres? Haveria alguma verdade nos rumores sobre a rainha Layla, sobre os filhos? Teria lançado sua rede de espionagem na pista certa? Estaria realmente próximo de fazer uma grande descoberta?

— Você declarou que não haveria nenhuma aliança política, Azzam. Fez uma declaração clara com suas atitudes, embora não tenha usado todas as palavras. Sempre soube sobre o acordo secreto firmado entre mim e Ibrahim em torno de um eventual casamento. A união de minha filha com um dos filhos de Ibrahim garantiria nossa aliança. Mas os filhos de Ibrahim e aqueles que os conceberam estão mortos há muitos anos. Talvez outros acreditem em suas mentiras sobre a família estar escondida em algum lugar, meu amigo, mas eu... Não creio no que diz. E você só tem filhas.

Azzam mantinha os olhos semicerrados para esconder as emoções. Relevaria a insinuação de Zakariyya sobre os filhos de Ibrahim terem sido sacrificados como o pai. Zakariyya lançara um insulto ainda maior contra sua virilidade, ou teria lançado tal ofensa, se houvesse sido capaz de ter filhos biológicos, o que não acontecera. O que era pior? As três filhas de Azzam e o fato de não ter procriado com nenhuma das mulheres do harém, ou casal de filhos adotivos de Zakariyya, provas vivas de que sua única esposa fora estéril?

Filhos eram sempre importantes como tesouros em qualquer parte do mundo, mas ali no Oriente Médio, e com uma sucessão para garantir e um país para proteger, muitas vezes através de alianças cristalizadas por meio de matrimônios reais, os filhos eram essenciais.

O irmão de Azzam tivera três filhos, dois ao mesmo tempo, e Rose comprovara ser fértil o bastante para ter muitos outros, muitos meninos. Cada um deles o teria empurrado para mais longe do trono tão cobiçado, do poder que Azzam acreditava ser seu por direito, por herança paterna.

— E como vai seu filho, Zakariyya? — Azzam perguntou, desejando desviar o assunto de suas filhas e de si mesmo. Preferia não discutir a aliança rompida de maneira tão lamentável entre Sorajhee e Balahar.

— Sharif está muito bem, como sempre. Obstinado, temperamental, mas bom e leal. Somos muito gratos por sua Layla nos ter levado o menino ainda recém-nascido, cobrindo-nos com tão valiosa honra. Meu povo o aceita e ama, e Balahar é mais forte por causa de Sharif.

— Minha esposa queria amenizar a dor de sua esposa quando o bebê nasceu morto, e a criança precisava de um lar. Sinto-me feliz por saber que Layla demonstrou tão generoso espírito. Sua Nadirah encontrou consolo no bebê adotivo. Realmente, você foi duas vezes abençoado pelo infortúnio de outras pessoas, já que sua filha, também adotiva, só chegou aos seus braços depois da morte de seus pais americanos. Agora ela é uma mulher adulta. Como se comporta?

— Serena é mais árabe do que muitos homens com sangue oriental nas veias. Ela é meu orgulho, e foi a alegria de sua mãe até a morte da pobre mulher. Teria sido uma esplêndida princesa para Sorajhee, mas todos sabemos que isso é impossível.

Azzam levou a mão à boca e mordeu o nó dos dedos, certo de que havia chegado o momento de contar o que sabia, ou o que acreditava saber.

— Meu amigo, talvez... talvez não seja impossível retomar a aliança entre nossos países.

Zakariyya ergueu as mãos abertas. Era hora de puxar a rede e inspecionar o pescado.

— Meu amigo, embora ainda não tenho feito nenhum anúncio público, já iniciei entendimentos com...

— Não pode estar falando sério. Soube que tem considerado uma nova aliança política, Zak, mas... Oh, essas uniões nunca ultrapassam os limites do papel onde são acertadas. Refiro-me a uma aliança de sangue. Falo da promessa feita entre você e meu irmão. Agiu bem questionando a versão sobre o suposto esconderijo de Rose e seus filhos, porque eles não estão em Sorajhee desde aquela época fatídica quando tudo aconteceu, mas errou ao supor que mandei matar meus sobrinhos e minha cunhada.

— De fato? — Zakariyya se esforçava para demonstrar uma paciência que estava longe de sentir. Permitira o nascimento e a circulação de rumores sobre uma suposta aliança com um país vizinho, mas só tomara essa atitude depois de ter ouvido as notícias de seus agentes em Sorajhee, e agira motivado pela esperança de estar ali onde estava, ouvindo as palavras de Azzam.

— Houve realmente traição, Zakariyya, mas não de minha parte. Traição, mentiras... Acreditei que todos estivessem mortos, e envergonho-me por admitir que me deixei enganar, aceitando com prontidão as notícias que me beneficiavam. A esposa americana de Ibrahim pode estar viva, como seus filhos. — Azzam fez um sinal chamando Abdul-Rahim, seu conselheiro. — Conte a ele — ordenou. — E não esconda nada. Nenhum detalhe.

— Sim, alteza — Abdul-Rahim concordou com uma mesura respeitosa. — E com profundo pesar que repito as palavras, sabendo que podem ser verdadeiras...

Zakariyya ergueu a mão, silenciando o conselheiro real. Jamais confessaria manter espiões no palácio de Sorajhee, mas também não permitiria que Azzam, um soberano, fosse humilhado inutilmente.

— Então é verdade? Ouvi muitos rumores ao longo dos anos, mas como metade afirmava que você e sua rainha haviam ordenado a morte da família de Ibrahim, e a outra metade sugeria que vocês mantinham Rose e seus filhos aprisionados, não podia ter certeza de nada. A esposa de Ibrahim, a bela Rose... está viva? E seus filhos também? Quais deles?

— Não temos certeza de nada, majestade — preveniu o conselheiro. — Mas como Sorajhee corre perigo cada vez maior por ameaças impetradas por países vizinhos, e como é sabido que Balahar ensaia negociações com esses mesmos países, discutindo alianças que podem enfraquecer nosso país...

— Seja claro, homem! Seu rei já lhe deu permissão para falar!

Abdul-Rahim respirou fundo como se precisasse reunir coragem para falar.

— Trata-se da rainha Layla, majestade. Ela tem se tornado volátil. Anda agitada, dizendo coisas às mulheres do harém...

— Layla está perdendo o juízo — Azzam afirmou sem rodeios. O conselheiro inclinou-se e afastou-se dos dois soberanos, deixando a sala como se tivesse pressa. — Minha esposa está enlouquecendo, Zakariyya, e tem dito coisas que ameaçam minha sanidade.

Zakariyya pôs outro figo na boca, tomando o cuidado de não encarar Azzam. Todo homem tinha seu orgulho, e esse sentimento merecia respeito. Havia praticamente imposto sua presença no palácio de Sorajhee a fim de conhecer a verdade, e não se sentia confortável diante da demonstração de fraqueza do velho amigo.

— Se quiser encerrar nossa conversa, saberei compreender sua decisão.

— Preciso continuar. Layla está perturbada, e de repente começou a dizer coisas, fragmentos desconexos que, quando reunidos, formam um colar de traições, deslealdade e crueldades, chegando até mesmo ao assassinato. Alá me perdoe, Zakariyya, mas tenho motivos para crer que Layla ordenou a morte de meu irmão.

Zakariyya limpou os dedos em um guardanapo úmido. Acabara de ouvir algo de que nunca suspeitara. E mesmo assim, não era essa a notícia que desejava ouvir.

— Sinto muito, velho amigo, mas o que está dizendo só muda o culpado. O assassinato permanece. Sempre acreditei que Ibrahim havia sido morto por ordens suas. O homem que o matou foi só uma arma para o mandante do crime.

— Eu nunca... — Azzam deixou cair os ombros. De repente ele deixava de ser o rei para transformar-se no irmão. — Não vou mentir. Estou farto de mentiras. E hora de enfrentar a realidade. Organizei o protesto contra Ibrahim, reconheço, porque queria fazê-lo compreender que o povo era contra qualquer aliança política com Balahar. Mais que isso, agi com a intenção de impedir a aliança secreta que teria comprometido o filho de Ibrahim e sua filha ainda por nascer. Nunca fiz segredo de minha opinião sobre a sucessão, Zakariyya. Nunca deixei de dizer que eu, e não o filho de Ibrahim, devia sucedê-lo no trono. Se o filho e herdeiro de meu irmão também fosse herdeiro do trono de Balahar, eu jamais teria conseguido ocupar meu lugar de direito. Precisava do povo a meu lado. Nós, os Jeved, governamos para o bem de nosso povo, como sabe, e esperava fazer Ibrahim ouvir a voz desse mesmo povo e atender ao seu desejo.

Zakariyya relaxou, sentindo que entravam em terreno mais cômodo. Por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, falar sobre traições políticas era mais fácil do que discutir o sofrimento de Azzam e os problemas que enfrentava com a esposa.

— Refere-se ao que você acreditava ser o desejo de seu povo, Azzam. Todos nós sabemos o que quer o povo. Ou o que querem todos os povos do mundo. Paz. Uma sólida aliança política entre nossos países teria sido um grande passo na direção dessa tão desejada paz. O casamento entre nossas famílias teria concluído o projeto. Agora, com o passar dos anos, a paz está cada vez mais distante. Por isso estou aqui, Azzam. Por isso precisa de mim agora, como eu preciso de você, já que prefiro aliar-me a Sorajhee a buscar proteção em outros países. Azzam, meu Sharif tem um grande interesse por lemas e ditados americanos. Às vezes isso me irrita, mas em alguns momentos os dizeres são sábios. Lembro-me de um que diz: diga-me com quem andas, e eu te direi quem és. Apropriado, não? Vamos direto ao ponto, meu amigo. Somos mais próximos do que todos os outros governantes do Oriente Médio. Sendo assim, por que não me conta tudo que sabe? Veremos o que podemos fazer juntos.

— Obrigado, meu amigo. — Azzam levantou-se e começou a andar pela sala do trono. — Abdul-Rahim tomou o que Layla tem dito em seus devaneios e juntou essas informações com outras obtidas em conversas com seus criados. Tomando por base o conjunto de dados, temos bons motivos para crer que Rose está viva.

— Onde ela está?

O soberano deteve-se e encarou o velho amigo.

— Rose tentou me matar, Zakariyya. Cerca de um mês depois da morte de meu irmão, eu a encontrei em meus aposentos armada com uma faca. Ficou evidente que ela havia perdido o juízo por conta da dor.

— É compreensível. Ela o considerava responsável pela morte do marido e dos filhos. Rose conseguiu atingi-lo?

— Não fisicamente, mas fui ferido em meu coração. — Azzam sentou-se novamente. — Não vou negar que sempre quis o trono, mas jamais teria assassinado meu irmão e seus filhos a fim de ocupá-lo.

— Mas Layla teria sido capaz de matá-los?

— Sim. Alá nos proteja, ela teria sido capaz de assassiná-los. Se seus devaneios têm algum fundamento, Layla fingiu ser amiga e protetora de Rose, ajudando-a a fugir do país com seus filhos e incentivando-a a voltar em seguida para desmascarar-me como assassino do rei e garantir o trono para seus filhos. Layla deve ter dado a Rose a faca que vi em sua mão naquela noite, e também deve ter sido ela quem a ajudou a passar por meus guardas e chegar aos meus aposentos. E eu estive cego para todos os planos diabólicos de minha esposa.

— Que eu saiba, nunca levou a rainha Rose a julgamento nem ordenou sua execução. Disse apenas que ela e os filhos se retiraram para uma vida de reclusão e saudade. O que fez de fato, Azzam? Como agiu nesse episódio tão delicado?

— Agi como o governante que sou. Governei meu devastado e deprimido país da melhor maneira possível. E por ter estado tão ocupado, permiti que Layla me convencesse a mandar Rose para um sanatório, um hospital para tratamento de doentes mentais. Acreditei nela quando fui informado de que os garotos haviam ido para a casa de um tio na América e que, posteriormente, haviam morrido em um acidente de barco. Acreditei em Layla durante todos esses anos, mas agora sei que ela mentiu. Fechei os olhos para tudo, fingi não ouvir, e assim deixei Layla transformar minha cunhada em prisioneira política. Layla visita o harém freqüentemente, sempre torcendo as mãos, lamentando não ter matado a viúva e os filhos de meu irmão quando teve a chance de exterminá-los.

Os filhos. Os filhos também estavam vivos. Seus espiões estavam certos. Era melhor do que havia sonhado.

O coração de Zakariyya cantava, mas ele mantinha a expressão neutra.

— E agora também questiona o destino dos garotos? É isso? Onde está esse tio?

— No Texas — Azzam respondeu. — Randy Coleman é dono de um rancho chamado Desert Rose. Uma propriedade onde criam cavalos da raça árabe. Atualmente, o primeiro garanhão já está aposentado, mas seu nome é Jabbar.

— O favorito de Ibrahim. Sim, eu me lembro do animal. E os rapazes? Também estão no Texas?

— Abdul-Rahim está convencido de que os três filhos de Coleman são os filhos de Ibrahim. Os três são adultos, e um deles foi prometido à filha do rei de Balahar. Sua filha Serena, Zakariyya.

— Vai procurar esse homem chamado Coleman? A viúva de Ibrahim é irmã dele.

— Sim, irei procurá-lo no momento adequado, mas ainda não. Quero fazer mais do que simplesmente informá-lo de que sua irmã pode estar viva em um sanatório europeu. Infelizmente, ainda não sei onde ela está, mas logo saberei. E meu dever encontrá-la e orar que esteja mais saudável do que minha pobre e enlouquecida Layla, que hoje sofre o destino que tentou impor à rainha Rose.

— E se os filhos de Coleman forem mesmo os herdeiros de Ibrahim, os verdadeiros herdeiros do trono de Sorajhee? O que fará, meu velho amigo?

— Agirei como sempre agiram os Jeved em Sorajhee e os Al Farid em Balahar. Seguirei o desejo de meu povo. E tudo que posso prometer, Zakariyya. Se o povo quiser, eu deixarei o trono. Já houve sofrimento demais por aqui. Chega.

Pouco depois do amanhecer, Alex dirigiu-se ao estábulo para verificar se Khalahari e Khadi estavam bem. Parado no final de um corredor de baias no interior do galpão ocupado por mais de cinqüenta cavalos da raça árabe, ele observou fascinado o mais novo filho de Jabbar.

— Bom dia, Alex — Mac cumprimentou-o ao entrar.

— Vim conhecer o mais novo animal do rancho. Cade não se cansa de elogiar seu porte orgulhoso.

Alex virou-se para o irmão. Cade e Mac eram idênticos. Ainda guardavam nos traços a suavidade do rosto da mãe, uma característica que só ele parecia identificar, mas que estava lá, sempre enchendo seu coração com lembranças da mulher que os amara o suficiente para deixá-los.

Os gêmeos tinham trinta e um anos, a mesma idade que o pai tivera ao ser morto, assassinado por um fanático que acreditava poder usar o sangue de um rei para regar a semente da paz. Enquanto Cade estava por trás da administração do Desert Rose, Mac era um treinador talentoso. Era ele quem preparava os cavalos para a arena, tanto os que vinham de fora quanto os que pertenciam ao rancho. Alguns criadores preferiam entregar seus campeões às mãos hábeis de Mac a treiná-los em suas propriedades.

Cade era o playboy. Mac, o trabalhador incansável. Cade era o empresário brilhante, enquanto Mac jamais se importava com os números. Para ele, a vida resumia-se nos cavalos e nos pastos do rancho. Especialmente agora que havia experimentado um grande infortúnio amoroso e desistira das mulheres. Como ele mesmo dizia, os cavalos eram mais confiáveis.

— Posso vê-lo de perto? — Mac perguntou, abrindo a porta da baia para aproximar-se do potro. — Alex, ele é magnífico!

Sorrindo, Alex viu Mac criar um vínculo imediato com o filhote, como acontecia com todos os animais de que se aproximava. Tio Randy e tia Vi haviam feito um bom trabalho criando e educando os filhos de Ibrahim Bin Habin El Jeved. Sabia que era apenas um ano e alguns meses mais velho que os gêmeos, mas ainda não havia esquecido a missão que lhe fora dada pela mãe naquele último momento, e sempre havia enfrentado a responsabilidade com seriedade. Mesmo agora, com os gêmeos adultos, sentia-se responsável por eles, da mesma forma que sempre desempenhara o papel de irmão mais velho para a filha de Randy e Vi, Jéssica. Às vezes tinha a sensação de ser responsável por todo o mundo.

Pensar nisso o fez lembrar de Hannah Clark e o pedido inusitado da noite anterior. Sentia uma certa responsabilidade pelo comportamento desajeitado da jovem, por sua timidez excessiva e seu retraimento.

Afinal, ela estivera no Desert Rose semanalmente com o pai, e se não havia colaborado com as brincadeiras inocentes dos irmãos, brincadeiras que, agora entendia, haviam sido motivo de grande sofrimento para ela, também não fizera nada para impedi-las.

Jamais tentara enxergar além do sorriso nervoso ou dos eternos tropeços, dos tombos engraçados e das atitudes desajeitadas da criança que, às vezes, parecia ter os pés e as pernas tortas, fora do lugar, e a língua enroscada em um nó. Jamais a considerara uma pessoa, mais uma criança sem mãe, como ele e os irmãos, e sem o amor de alguém como tia Vi. Um garoto precisava da mãe, certamente. Mas uma menina sem mãe, e com um pai severo, exigente e amargo como Hugo Clark... Puxa, devia ter sido terrível.

Como poderia eximir-se da culpa por ela ter se transformado em uma pessoa tão acanhada e solitária?

Hannah o ajudara e esperava que retribuísse o favor atendendo a um pedido estranho. Não compreendia que havia crescido e se tornado uma veterinária competente, uma mulher que não tropeçava, não gaguejava e não se sentia insegura quando tratava de um animal. Parte dela triunfara, afinal.

No entanto, sabia que Hannah nunca ouvia elogios do pai. E mesmo assim, ela voltara a Bridle, voltara para perto do pai para cumprir o que julgava ser seu dever de filha. Por que os país que menos mereciam eram sempre agraciados com o mais leal amor? Seria a necessidade de aceitação e aprovação mais forte que o orgulho?

Provavelmente, ou Hannah não teria voltado com um diploma. Um diploma que nunca havia merecido uma única palavra orgulhosa do pai.

Alex sabia que não tinha culpa de nada, mas não conseguia livrar-se daquela estranha sensação de responsabilidade, da necessidade de ajudar Hannah a compreender quem era, como podia ser maravilhosa sem o apoio de ninguém.

Maravilhosa?

Alex balançou a cabeça, tentando entender de onde surgira aquela palavra. Sim, ficara impressionado com capacidade profissional de Hannah, com sua inteligência, com a conversa bem-humorada e com a graça que ela tentava esconder sob a aparência desajeitada. E passara mais da metade da noite tentando adivinhar o que havia sob aquela blusa fechada e discreta.

— Cade me contou que você saiu com Hannah Clark ontem à noite.

— Escute aqui, Mac, foi só um jantar. Quis demonstrar minha gratidão por ela ter vindo salvar a vida de Khalahari e Khalid.

— Não voltei a vê-la depois que partiu para a universidade. Como ela está? Ainda é a mesma garota sem graça que costumávamos chamar de Hannah-Casca-de-Banana?

— Ela tem vinte e oito anos e é uma veterinária competente. Acho que não podemos mais chamá-la de pelo antigo apelido — Alex reagiu irritado.

— Ei, ei, acalme-se! Não quis ofender ninguém. O que aconteceu? O patinho feio transformou-se em um lindo cisne?

— Sei que jurou nunca mais se aproximar de uma mulher, mas precisa aprender a diferenciar umas coisas de outras. Hannah é uma boa menina.

— Menina? Alex, você mesmo acabou de dizer que ela tem vinte e oito anos. Não é mais uma menina. Se eu prometer ser bonzinho, vai me contar como ela está. Lembro-me de tranças louras e olhos azuis.

Alex lamentou poder lembrar cada traço daquele rosto com tanta nitidez. Cabelos louros, olhos azuis marcados pela dor e pela solidão, lábios carnudos que raramente sorriam, um corpo pequeno e delicado, ombros que pareciam suportar o peso de problemas pesados demais para alguém de seu tamanho...

— As tranças se foram — disse. E isso era tudo que queria dizer sobre Hannah Clark. Todo o resto era pessoal demais, e estava confuso. — Vou para casa. Não comece a trabalhar antes da hora, está bem? Sabe que tia Vi fica furiosa quando um de nós não aparece para o café.

— Seu desejo é uma ordem, meu caro e valoroso irmão. Como sempre — Mac brincou, sorrindo e imitando uma saudação árabe.

Alex balançou a cabeça. Mac acabaria esquecendo. Encontraria um animal para treinar e perderia a noção da hora. Cade comeria as panquecas do irmão gêmeo para não deixá-las esfriar, e assim Vi não ficaria preocupada por Mac, um homem adulto, adoecer por falta de alimentação adequada.

Mais um dia no Desert Rose. Mais um amanhecer, mais um desafio, mais um dia...

A única diferença era que, naquele dia, para onde quer que olhasse, Alex via uma menina pequena e magra com tranças louras escondida atrás de um poste, observando seus irmãos e ele mesmo, os olhos azuis cheios de tristeza e solidão.

CAPÍTULO IV

Hannah sentou-se no banco da frente do carro do pai e, com a cabeça entre as mãos, soluçou.

Havia uma tempestade lá fora e outra dentro dela, uma torrente de lágrimas que caía do céu cinzento e outra que vertia de seus olhos. Estava ensopada, gelada, coberta de lama e com o coração partido.

Também estava parada no acostamento da estrada, com um pneu dianteiro estourado graças a uma manobra infeliz. Não fora capaz de desviar da valeta por onde trafegavam os animais que utilizavam a estrada do Rancho Bates. Em vez de seguir pelo caminho mais movimentado, optara por um atalho, certa de que o jipe venceria o terreno acidentado e aceitaria manobras rápidas que o tirariam da valeta, mas as lágrimas prejudicaram sua visão, e a mente não estava concentrada no volante.

Agora estava parada, incapaz de seguir viagem. E ainda não sabia se causara algum dano mais sério ao precioso automóvel do pai.

Teria de trocar o pneu. Nada impossível, e já trocara outros antes, mas nunca estivera ensopada, gelada, suja e com o coração partido. E nunca havia trocado um pneu sob uma tempestade como aquela.

Por que não desistia? Por que não deixava Bridle, Texas... e o pai? Sabia que ouviria um sermão interminável por ter danificado o pneu e teria o valor de um novo descontado de seu miserável salário.

O dinheiro não era o mais importante. O que a incomodava era saber que teria de ouvir o mesmo discurso sobre seus fracassos, sobre sua incapacidade de agir corretamente, sobre sua irresponsabilidade e como era parecida com a mãe. Hugo Clark encerraria dizendo que ela e a mãe eram os piores destinos que um homem podia ter.

Como queria mandá-lo calar a boca! Como sonhava mandá-lo para o inferno junto com sua preciosa clínica veterinária! Sabia que era esse o problema. O pai acreditava que ela voltara para roubar seu negócio, para privá-lo da prática construída com muito suor ao longo de anos de trabalho duro.

Hugo não acreditava que ela voltara por ele, para estar a seu lado, para provar que não era mais a pequena e assustada Hannah, mas uma mulher adulta e capaz.

E ali estava ela, presa no meio de uma estrada isolada e castigada pela chuva, suja e ensopada, chorando a morte de um cavalo, temendo enfrentar a ira do pai, tentando agarrar-se à lembrança da noite mais maravilhosa de sua vida, embora houvesse sido também a mais embaraçosa.

— Oh, Hannah, você é mesmo incorrigível — disse a si mesma soluçando.

Batidas na janela do motorista a assustaram.

— Hannah? O que aconteceu?

Ótimo! Agora estava tendo alucinações. O que viria depois? Elvis cantando uma canção de ninar em seu quarto? Devia ter danificado algum cano de condução de combustível. O monóxido de carbono invadia a cabine do jipe, e ela estava entrando em coma, ouvindo a voz mais amada entre todas enquanto se aproximava da morte.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Hannah, abra a porta! -Havia um homem lá fora, sob a chuva torrencial.

— Alex? E mesmo você?

— Quem mais poderia ser? — ele resmungou ao vê-la abrir a janela.

Hannah destravou a porta e pulou para o banco do passageiro. Alex entrou no veículo e bateu a porta.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — Hannah perguntou confusa.

— Procurando por você. Seu pai disse que a havia enviado ao Rancho Bates, e Joe contou que você havia partido há mais de uma hora pela estrada secundária. Como não chegou em casa, achei melhor vir até aqui e verificar se estava bem.

— Porque Hannah-Casca-de-Banana podia ter caído numa valeta, ou coisa parecida. Bem, ainda não despenquei de um precipício, como pode ver, embora tenha mesmo caído numa valeta.

Alex ignorou a resposta e inclinou-se para pegar o revólver que repousava no chão do automóvel, perto dos pés dela.

— O que é isto?

— Oh, não... Não pode estar pensando que eu tinha a intenção de... de cometer algum atentado contra mim mesma.

— Falta uma bala no tambor — ele constatou. — E ainda é possível sentir o cheiro de pólvora. O que aconteceu?

Hannah respirou fundo.

— Meu pai sabia o que devia ser feito quando me mandou atender ao chamado do sr. Bates. Ele sabia, e mesmo assim me fez vir. Não me preveniu, não disse nada... Mas eu fiz o que tinha de ser feito. Um tiro atrás da orelha, direto no cérebro... E durante todo o tempo ela olhava para mim como se quisesse dizer que estava tudo bem, que ela entendia e até agradecia...

— Não... —Alex abraçou-a e puxou-a contra o peito. — Está falando sobre uma das éguas do rancho de Joe?

— Bashyra. Ela manteve a calma e a doçura, apesar da fratura irremediável na perna. A pobrezinha pisou em um buraco do pasto esta manhã. Fui examiná-la e tive de voltar ao jipe para pegar a arma. Enfrentei a chuva e a lama e matei o animal. Não havia mais nada a ser feito. Nunca mais esquecerei aqueles momentos, Alex. Nunca...

— Foi a primeira vez?

— Sim, mas não errei o tiro. Não podia fazer Bashyra sofrer ainda mais. Depois voltei ao jipe, liguei o motor e parti... Não vi a valeta... — Como se de repente percebesse onde estava, quem a abraçava oferecendo consolo, ela se afastou e ergueu os ombros, passando as mãos nos cabelos molhados. Devia estar horrível. Suja, ensopada, com o rosto vermelho e o nariz escorrendo. Pior ainda, envergonhada. — Não devia estar tão perturbada. Sempre soube que sacrificar animais é parte do ofício que escolhi.

— Se não reagisse assim, se não sentisse a perda de uma égua, eu não a deixaria chegar perto dos cavalos do meu rancho. Lamento que tenha passado por isso. Enfrentei a mesma situação há seis anos, quando uma montaria fraturou uma pata no Desert Rose, e passei a noite toda bebendo para esquecer o olhar daquele cavalo antes de ser morto. Foi a primeira e a última vez que toquei em bebida alcoólica. Também queria ter chorado.

Saber que alguém também sofrera pelo mesmo motivo era um consolo, e Hannah começou a relaxar.

— Obrigada, Alex. Se não tivesse aparecido, acho que ficaria aqui para sempre, presa numa valeta, chorando o destino daquele animal.

— Compreendo.

— Mesmo? Está pensando em meu pai, não é? Por favor, esqueça. Eu não devia ter dito nada. Nem sei se ele sabia que Bashyra teria de ser sacrificada.

— Hannah, seu pai é... Ah, tudo bem. Se prefere agir assim, não tenho o direito de censurá-la.

— Eu tenho de agir assim. Não posso pensar de outra maneira. Se um dia acreditar que meu pai sabia o que eu teria de fazer, se pensar que ele me enviou até lá certo de que eu fracassaria... Bem, prefiro nem considerar essa hipótese.

— Tudo bem. Vou trocar o pneu, e depois irei atrás de você até sua casa para ter certeza de que não houve nenhum outro dano no carro. Você vai vestir roupas secas, e então iremos ao Desert Rose para que eu faça o mesmo. Feito isso, iremos almoçar juntos. Certo?

De repente sentia-se seca, aquecida e confortável.

— Almoçar? Tem certeza?

— Sinceramente? Não. Mas é o que vamos fazer.

Hannah tomou uma ducha rápida e vestiu calça jeans e camisa de flanela, como antes. A única diferença era que agora usava roupas secas. Depois de prender os cabelos limpos e úmidos em rabo de cavalo, calçou um par de tênis e saiu apressada pelos fundos, temendo que o pai subisse da clínica e a interrogasse sobre sua intenção de sair. Ele a obrigaria a ficar para limpar as jaulas e recolher os excrementos dos animais.

— Quinze minutos — Alex anunciou ao vê-la entrar no carro. — Deve ser um novo recorde mundial. Jéssica nunca consegue tomar banho e vestir-se em menos de uma hora. Não sei por que ela demora tanto.

— Nem eu. Talvez ela passe muito tempo diante do espelho admirando a própria beleza. Como gostaria de ter metade dos encantos de Jéssica Coleman! Sem mencionar sua simpatia, sua popularidade e seu carisma.

— Recebi um telefonema no celular enquanto esperava por você — Alex contou a caminho do Desert Rose. — Randy precisa de mim para resolver alguns problemas no rancho. Ele está em Austin, reunido com alguns parceiros comerciais, e espera notícias atualizadas. Prometi que me apressaria, mas receio não poder estar pronto em quinze minutos.

— Não faz mal. Vou aproveitar para visitar o estábulo e dar uma olhada em Khalahari e Khalid.

— De jeito nenhum. E minha convidada, e vai esperar por mim dentro da casa. Tia Vi está em Austin com o marido, mas Jéssica ficou no rancho, como Cade e Mac.

— É mesmo? Não vejo seus irmãos há anos. Duvido de que ainda se lembrem de mim.

— Relaxe, Hannah. Agora eles são homens adultos. Garanto que não vão importuná-la com aquele senso de humor distorcido que revelaram na infância.

— Não imagina como invejava esse senso de humor. E a maneira como um deles sempre terminava as frases do outro... Era impressionante. Mac e Cade sempre foram muito unidos, quase como se formassem uma só pessoa.

— E todos os outros eram deixados desse fora desse conjunto tão homogêneo, como se olhassem para um aquário. Até eu, às vezes. Os gêmeos são apenas três anos mais velhos que você, não? Aposto que teve uma paixão adolescente por um deles. Ou pelos dois, já que sempre foram idênticos. Quase todas as garotas da cidade foram apaixonadas por Mac e Cade.

Hannah encarou-o aturdida. Alex acreditava que havia acompanhado seu pai nas visitas ao rancho para ver um de seus irmãos?

— Apaixonada? Eu? Por um de seus irmãos? Eles me chamavam de Hannah-Casca-de-Banana e viviam rindo dos meus tropeços, ou passavam por mim como se eu fosse invisível, ou...

— Tudo bem, já entendi. E acho que já pedi desculpas por não tê-los impedido de provocá-la. Sei que não fomos exatamente bons amigos.

Hannah tomou conhecimento de uma estranha emoção desabrochando dentro dela, crescendo rapidamente... Chocada, constatou que o que sentia era raiva.

— Sabe de uma coisa, Alex? Estou cansada de ouvir todo mundo falando sobre a criança horrível que fui. E também não estou interessada em seus pedidos de desculpas. Você nunca foi culpado de nada.

— Mas eu...

— Já sei, você sente muito. Também já disse isso. E se soubesse que despertaria piedade sugerindo que... que me ajudasse a... Oh, esqueça! Eu não devia ter dito nada. Agora sou eu quem lamenta.

Alex parou a caminhonete na frente da imponente casa do rancho e desligou o motor.

— Estou começando a pensar que posso ter perdido algo muito interessante deixando de conhecê-la melhor.

— Ah, pare com isso! — Hannah abriu a porta para sair do veículo, mas prendeu a manga da camisa na pulseira do relógio de Alex. Puxou o braço para soltar-se e ouviu o ruído do tecido velho se rompendo.

Envergonhada, ansiosa para deixar a cena de sua última trapalhada, desceu da caminhonete e sentiu o pé direito mergulhando numa enorme porção de matéria macia, marrom e fétida.

Lágrimas inundaram seus olhos, e ela piscou para contê-las ao ver Alex contornando o automóvel para ajudá-la.

— Voltou ao normal? — ele perguntou rindo.

— Parece que sim. Mas não se preocupe. Vai acabar se acostumando — disse, seguindo-o para a porta da casa e tentando entender de onde havia saído aquele último comentário.

— Acho que já estou me habituando — Alex respondeu, segurando seu braço enquanto ela tirava o tênis. — Agora, entre e sente-se enquanto cuido de tudo, dou aquele telefonema e tomo uma ducha. Estou faminto!

Hannah sorriu e fez como ele dizia, constatando que também estava com fome. O único problema era que o apetite não era por comida.

— Randy? Já tenho os números que queria — Alex anunciou, levando o telefone portátil para seus aposentos. — Pronto para anotá-los?

— Esqueça — Randy respondeu em voz baixa. — Só queria ter certeza de que ligaria de volta. Gostaria de esperar para tratar do assunto quando sua tia e eu estivéssemos em casa, mas prefiro não correr o risco ver a notícia nos jornais antes de falar com você.

— Notícia? Do que está falando? Aconteceu alguma coisa com o rancho?

— Não. Os negócios vão bem, felizmente.

— Tia Vi?

— Cochilando no quarto ao lado de onde estou agora. Como disse, gostaria de esperar até voltarmos para casa, mas sua tia decidiu fazer compras, e é bem provável que ainda tenhamos de ficar por aqui mais dois ou três dias. Não posso apressá-la sem trair minha apreensão.

— Está me deixando assustado. Qual é o problema, afinal?

— Já vou dizer. Mas, antes, quero ter certeza de que não contará nada aos seus irmãos. Ainda não. Se a mídia tomar conhecimento de alguma coisa e algum jornalista aparecer no Desert Rose, quero que esteja preparado.

Alex entrou no quarto e começou a despir as roupas molhadas.

— Estou ouvindo, tio.

— Recebi uma carta pouco antes de partirmos para Austin. Uma carta de Sorajhee assinada por um amigo. Guardei o envelope na pasta e só decidi abri-lo quando já estávamos a caminho daqui. Serei claro e direto, Alex, porque não há outra maneira de dizer coisas como essa. Sua mãe pode estar viva. Minha irmã pode estar viva. E eles também sabem sobre você, Mac e Cade. De alguma maneira, sabem que vocês não estão mortos e também sabem onde estão. Está ouvindo, Alex?

— Sim, estou... — Sentado na beirada da cama, sentia as lágrimas queimando nos olhos e tentava manter a calma. — Disse que minha mãe pode estar viva?

— Não temos certeza de nada, e todas as informações estão contidas em uma carta anônima. Mas essa foi a primeira e única comunicação que recebi de Sorajhee desde a morte de sua mãe, há quase vinte e oito anos. Por que agora?

— Não sei. Pode ler a carta para mim, por favor?

Alex prendeu o fôlego enquanto esperava, girando o anel de ouro no dedo. Como queria acreditar! E como temia alimentar esperanças para depois descobrir que a carta era apenas uma fraude, uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Uma tortura cruel e maliciosa criada por uma mente doente e vil.

— Trata-se de uma mensagem breve, mas cheia de dados importantes. O autor sabe quem você é, quem são Mac e Cade. Ouça com atenção.

A carta era realmente curta.

"Sua Excelência, sr. Coleman.

Temos consciência de que tem sido o guardião dos filhos de Ibrahim, Alim, Kadar e Makin, e somos gratos por ter cuidado deles, por ter protegido os príncipes órfãos de um pai martirizado. Também tomamos conhecimento de que a rainha Rose, ao contrário do que se acreditava, não pereceu logo após a morte de seu marido. Uma imperdoável traição foi descoberta pelos conselheiros do rei, Azzam Bin Habib El Jeved, e é desejo do soberano corrigir os pecados do passado, os erros de uma pessoa muito próxima e querida que agiu de forma a atender a seus interesses, porém sem sua permissão. Faremos novo contato dentro de alguns dias ou semanas, quando tivermos mais informações."

— Meu Deus... — Alex murmurou, limpando as lágrimas do rosto. — Não há nenhuma assinatura?

— Não, mas foi manuscrita no papel oficial do palácio Jeved. Conheço aquela gente. Foi Azzam quem ordenou o envio desta carta. Ele toma o cuidado de eximir-se de toda a culpa, embora proteja a identidade de quem quer que tenha causado o desaparecimento de minha irmã e espalhado a notícia de sua morte. Estou confuso, Alex. Mas, se formos além das palavras, da ambigüidade, perceberemos que Azzam decidiu que precisa de você e de seus irmãos. Não sei como sua mãe se encaixa em tudo isso, mas Layla, esposa de Azzam, deve ter cometido algum deslize e falado sobre vocês, sobre estarem vivos. Por alguma razão, você e seus irmãos devem ser necessários ao reino. Tem lido os jornais, não? Sabe que Sorajhee e Balahar negociam algum tipo de acordo. O rei Zakariyya está no palácio Jeved há quase uma semana.

— Eu sei. Está sugerindo que a carta pode ser uma maneira de atrair todos nós a Sorajhee? Por quê? Se meu tio sabe que vivemos no Texas, deve ter essa informação há algum tempo. Há anos, provavelmente. E sempre esteve satisfeito por termos deixado o país, por termos sido afastados do povo e do trono.

— Não tenho as respostas que procura, Alex. Tudo que sei é que a pessoa que escreveu esta carta é diabólica, ou... Ou sua mãe está realmente viva. E se houver uma chance de Rose estar viva, mesmo que essa chance seja pequena, moverei céus e terra para encontrá-la e trazê-la para cá. Juro, Alex.

Alex voltou à sala de estar meia hora mais tarde e encontrou Cade sentado no sofá, lendo o The Wall Street Journal.

— Cade? Onde está Hannah?

Seu irmão levantou a cabeça, a mente ainda compenetrada no mercado de ações.

— Hannah? Oh, sim... Ela saiu com Jéssica. Foi cortar os cabelos, ou algo parecido. Ella preparou o almoço e está esperando por você na cozinha. As ações da General Motors subiram três pontos de ontem para hoje. Eu disse que devíamos ter investido...

— Jéssica? Hannah saiu com Jéssica? Cade, largue esse jornal e fale comigo!

— Falar com você? Sobre o quê? — Cade deixou o jornal sobre a mesa de canto ao lado do sofá. — Sabe onde está o outro tênis de Hannah? Ela saiu daqui com um só pé calçado. A boa e velha Hannah-Casca-de-Banana. Algumas coisas nunca mudam, não é?

Alex engoliu a raiva ao ouvir as últimas palavras do irmão,

— Mas outras mudam, Cade — respondeu em voz baixa — Outras mudam.

Então ele girou sobre os calcanhares, grato por Hannah ter saído com Jéssica, e voltou ao quarto. Tinha muito em que pensar.

CAPÍTULO V

Hannah olhou em volta no quarto de Jéssica, tentando não demonstrar espanto. Aquela era a imagem do quarto feminino! Móveis delicados, cortinas finas, uma colcha cor-de-rosa que cobria o colchão e tocava o chão com seus babados exuberantes...

Havia uma coleção de frascos sobre a penteadeira, uma pequena árvore prateada sustentando pelo menos duas dúzias de pares de brincos como se fossem obras de arte e um espelho em cuja moldura podiam ser vistas fotos de família, dos amigos e até de um cachorro.

O armário embutido de oito portas era uma testemunha silenciosa da quantidade de roupas e sapatos contidos nele, peças suficientes para abastecer uma loja.

Surpreendente!

— Sente-se, Hannah. Não repare na decoração exagerada. Eu tinha apenas quinze anos quando escolhi o carpete e os móveis. Sabe como é, não? Cor-de-rosa, flores, babados... Aposto que fez a mesma coisa com seu dormitório.

— Não exatamente. — Hannah sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da penteadeira e pensou no pequeno quarto sobre a clínica. Mobília de segunda mão, colcha desbotada, uma única janela, um velho tapete marrom e manchado...

— Não? Bem, então é mais esperta que eu. Adoraria ter cores mais sóbrias e móveis rústicos aqui. Detesto esse algodão-doce gigante onde durmo todas as noites.

— Humm... — Hannah percebeu que a pulseira do relógio havia enganchado na trama delicada da toalha de renda sobre a penteadeira. Distraída, puxou o braço e viu dois frascos caindo. — Oh, não! — Assustada, estendeu a mão para segurá-las, mas só conseguiu rasgar a toalha e derrubar mais quatro frascos.

— Bem, estava tentando decidir por onde devia começar. Agora já sei. Obrigada, Hannah. Vou me livrar dessas horríveis rendinhas imediatamente.

— Sinto muito, Jéssica. Sou como um touro em uma loja de cristais. Não sei por quê, mas coisas desse tipo acontecem o tempo todo comigo.

— Bobagem. Acidentes acontecem. Uma vez derrubei nossa árvore de Natal tentando ver de perto um dos enfeites. A árvore tinha um metro e setenta de altura e estava pronta, com as luzes acesas. Juro que tomei cuidado, porque não queria derrubá-la, e acho que o problema foi esse. Às vezes temos tanto medo de causar acidentes, que acabamos por provocá-los ainda mais depressa. Foi o que mamãe me disse enquanto varria os pedaços dos enfeites que haviam sido de minha avó.

Hannah recolheu o último frasco, agradecendo aos céus por nenhum ter sido quebrado, e colocou-o sobre a penteadeira.

— Talvez tenha razão — disse. — Quanto mais tento não causar acidentes, mais encrencas provoco.

— Entendo o que quer dizer. Também sou assim, embora em outro aspecto. Quer um exemplo? Concluí o curso superior com ótimas notas, e agora meu pai espera que eu assuma meu lugar na Coleman-Grayson, que aprenda a conhecer os negócios da família. O problema é que não tenho certeza de que essa é minha vocação. Sempre quis ser veterinária, ou escolheu sua profissão para agradar seu pai?

— Não sei. Gosto de ser veterinária, mas... Ah, não importa. Se era isso que eu queria fazer, o motivo da escolha não tem importância.

Jéssica pegou um pente, uma tesoura, e aproximou-se de Hannah, ajeitando uma grande toalha sobre seus ombros.

— A decisão foi sua ou dele?

— Oh, foi minha. Papai recusou-se a ajudar-me. Não tive nenhum apoio financeiro ou emocional, e fui obrigada a trabalhar muito para custear meus estudos. Pode soar cruel e até egoísta, mas papai teve uma vida dura.

— Não devia se preocupar tanto em justificar as atitudes de seu pai. Você tem o direito de ficar zangada de vez em quando — Jéssica opinou, removendo o elástico que prendia os cabelos de Hannah antes de começar a penteá-los.

— Zangada? Não estou zangada!

— E claro que está. Freqüentei as aulas de psicologia na faculdade e sei que a raiva é um sentimento que pode se expressar de muitas formas. Algumas pessoas roem unhas, outras comem demais, outras se tornam desastradas e propensas a acidentes. Já pensou nisso?

— Nunca. — Que conversa estranha! E era a primeira que mantinha com Jéssica Coleman, cinco anos mais nova do que ela. Ainda estava tentando entender como passara da sala de estar do rancho ao quarto de Jéssica para ter seus cabelos cortados. Lembrava-se de ter dito que esperava por Alex, e minutos depois seguia a jovem pela escada que levava aos quartos.

— Pois devia pensar. Quando papai começa a falar sobre a Coleman-Grayson, sinto um impulso irresistível de visitar a cozinha e me entupir de sorvete. O resultado é mais confortável do que dizer a ele que acabei de sair da faculdade e ainda não sei o que quero fazer. Preciso de um tempo, entende? E fico zangada por ele me pressionar. Então como.

Hannah viu uma mecha de seus cabelos caindo no chão.

— É diferente — disse. — Você não quer ir trabalhar na empresa. Eu sempre quis ser veterinária.

— Quem disse que não me interesso pela empresa? O que me aborrece é ser pressionada. Como você sempre quis ser veterinária, mas ressentiu-se com a falta de apoio de seu pai. Ah, os psicólogos! São tão astutos! De que comprimento vai querer?

— Não sei. Procuro manter os cabelos sempre preso para impedir que me incomodem. Nunca pensei em como gostaria de tê-los.

— Mas devia pensar. Se está interessada em Alex...

Hannah levantou-se de um salto e encarou a jovem com expressão apavorada.

— Não estou interessada em Alex!

— É claro. E foi outra Hannah Clark que passou os últimos quinze anos suspirando atrás dele. Desculpe o engano.

Hannah deixou-se cair sobre a cadeira.

— Fui tão óbvia assim?

— Nem tanto. Podia ter pendurado uma placa nas costas. De qualquer maneira, conseguiu despertar o interesse de Alex. Conheço meu primo, e sei que ele nunca faz nada por caridade. Ele é muito determinado, tem sempre uma razão para todas as atitudes que toma. Mesmo que, como nesse caso, não saiba.

— Está enganada. Alex me levou para jantar ontem à noite a fim de agradecer por eu ter feito o parto de Khalid.

— Isso explica ontem à noite. -— Jéssica continuava manejando a tesoura, criando uma moldura para realçar os traços de seu rosto. — Por que ele a trouxe aqui hoje?

— Bem, ele... ele queria... — Hannah segurou a mão de Jéssica para deter os movimentos da tesoura. — Por que ele foi atrás de mim e me trouxe até aqui?

— Não sei ao certo, meu bem, mas não foi por causa dos seus cabelos. Deixe-me terminar, e garanto que Alex ficará impressionado. Não que um corte de cabelos seja suficiente. Na minha opinião, você precisa de uma reforma geral. Puxa, isso vai ser divertido! Como brincar com bonecas. E eu adorava brincar com elas.

Hannah fechou os olhos e conteve um gemido aflito ao ouvir o ruído da tesoura em seus cabelos.

Usando os dois pés de tênis, Hannah seguia em silêncio enquanto Alex a levava para casa. Ele almoçara sozinho, e mais tarde, depois de ela e Jéssica terem lanchado, não restara nada a fazer se não voltar para casa. Alex a fitava ocasionalmente com uma certa curiosidade.

Jéssica operara um milagre. A mudança nos cabelos de Hannah era surpreendente.

Acreditara ter gostado do que vira na noite anterior, quando ela os usara soltos sobre os ombros, mas agora...

As mechas cor de mel haviam sido cortadas na altura do queixo, e fios irregulares sobre sua testa davam uma certeza leveza ao rosto. Franja. Sim, era esse o nome.

O efeito era delicado, feminino, e os olhos azuis como o céu do Texas pareciam maiores, luminosos.

Hannah Clark sempre estivera bem ali, escondida sob as camisas de flanela e os rabos-de-cavalo, nas calças jeans de corte reto, quase masculinas. De repente podia vê-la.

Impressionante.

— Você e Jéssica se divertiram? — perguntou, incapaz de suportar o silêncio dentro do carro.

— Ela é adorável. Acho que seremos boas amigas.

— Deus a proteja! Jéssica tem muitas amigas, e ela sempre consegue transformá-las em projetos pessoais. Ela é realmente encantadora. Está sempre interessada na felicidade de todos, como se só assim pudesse ser feliz também. Pena que Jéssica esteja sempre tão defendida contra o pai. Se ao menos ela admitisse querer o mesmo que Randy! Mas ela insiste na necessidade de tomar as próprias decisões, como vive dizendo por aí.

— Refere-se a participar dos negócios da família, como você e seus irmãos?

— Não realmente. Nós três atuamos dentro dos limites do Desert Rose. Cade tem uma aptidão maior para a administração dos negócios, e assim acaba conhecendo melhor a estrutura da empresa como um todo. Mas os negócios da família vão muito além das fronteiras do rancho. Randy quer que Jéssica participe da administração da Coleman-Grayson, a companhia que comanda todas as ramificações, inclusive o rancho. Ele sempre foi um empresário de interesses variados, desde antes de mudar-se de Boston para cá e comprar o Desert Rose.

— Não nasceram aqui? Não sei por quê, mas sempre presumi que fossem texanos.

Alex sentiu a mão apertando o volante e fez um esforço para relaxar. Nunca permitira que ninguém conhecesse seu passado, e aquele era um péssimo dia para começar a divulgar segredos de família.

— Trocamos Boston pelo Texas quando eu ainda era muito pequeno — disse. — Devia ter quatro ou cinco anos.

— Nunca estive fora do Texas. Na verdade, duvido de que algum dia em vá viver em outro lugar. Não seria capaz.

— Nem eu. Se pudesse ir morar em outro lugar qualquer, para onde gostaria de ir?

— Não consigo nem imaginar. Acho que ficaria satisfeita com um lugar onde existissem muitos cavalos, um grande espaço aberto e calor. A neve parece linda nos filmes, mas não suportaria viver em um lugar frio como Boston. Adoro o verão.

— E a umidade?

— Procuro ignorá-la. — Hannah soltou o cinto de segurança quando Alex parou a caminhonete ao lado do jipe do dr. Clark. — Ninguém pode ignorar dez centímetros de neve sob os pés, por mais que se esforce. Além do mais... Ah, aí vem meu pai.

Alex desligou o motor e viu Hugo Clark se aproximando do carro. O homem raramente sorria, mas havia algo em seus olhos atentos e nos punhos cerrados ao lado do corpo que... Era evidente que estava aborrecido. E Hannah seria sua válvula de escape.

— Fique sentada e espere que eu abra a porta para você. — Assim poderia interferir, caso fosse necessário.

— Olá, papai — Hannah cumprimentou-o, sem dar importância à mão de Alex estendida em sua direção.

Em vez de descer da caminhonete, ela se deixou escorregar e cambaleou por um instante antes de firmar os pés no chão, como se não tivesse equilíbrio.

Era uma cena triste. Mais triste ainda agora, depois de tê-la visto sorrindo, confiante. A simples presença de Hugo era suficiente para fazer dela uma mulher confusa, atrapalhada e insegura.

— Onde esteve, mocinha? Recebi um chamado do rancho de Tom Harrison e não consegui encontrar as chaves do jipe.

— Não? Mas eu... Oh, acho que as deixei em meu quarto. Estava com pressa e...

— Essa é boa! O que devo dizer a Tom Harrison? Lamento por seu bezerro, mas minha filha estava com pressa!

Hannah parecia encolher, enquanto Hugo crescia, a voz assumindo a potência de um trovão.

— Não tem uma cópia da chave do carro, Hugo? — Alex perguntou.

Hannah ergueu a cabeça para encarar o pai.

— As cópias estão na gaveta da cozinha — disse.

— Isso não importa, embora, para sua sorte, eu as tenha encontrado depois de algum tempo. O que importa, mocinha, é que mais uma vez provou ser irresponsável. As chaves deviam estar no gancho ao lado da porta de entrada, onde sempre ficaram. Sempre soube onde encontrá-las. Então você voltou, e toda a casa está mergulhando no caos. Trouxe um diploma de uma universidade renomada, mas não consegue deixar as chaves do carro no lugar certo!

— O bezerro de Tom está bem? — Alex perguntou, contendo o ímpeto de mandar o homem calar a boca.

— E claro que sim. Para sorte de Hannah, o que a princípio parecia ser uma fratura foi só uma torção sem importância.

— A culpa é toda minha, Hugo. Convidei Hannah para almoçar comigo, mas houve um imprevisto no Desert Rose, e fui forçado a apressá-la. Espero que me desculpe.

Hugo encarou seu maior cliente. Ali estava o responsável pela maior fatia de seus rendimentos mensais.

— Ah — disse, murchando como um balão furado.

— Bem, ela devia ter deixado as chaves no gancho. O que podemos fazer com as mulheres? Irresponsáveis, todas elas, sempre pensando apenas em si mesmas e no próprio prazer, não que...

— Não que eu pudesse ter convidado Hannah para o almoço para atender à minha satisfação? Pelo contrário, Hugo. A companhia de sua filha me dá muito prazer. Na verdade, estava pensando em convidar Hannah para sair comigo no sábado à noite. Teremos um baile informal no clube de campo, sabe? — Alex ouviu o gemido de Hannah. Surpresa? Desânimo? Ele a encarou e piscou. — Não se preocupe com o traje. Um vestido preto e clássico é mais do que suficiente.

— Mas eu...

— Sabe de uma coisa? Jéssica disse alguma coisa sobre ir a Austin amanhã comprar uma roupa nova para o baile. Por que não vai com ela? — Ele olhou para Hugo. — Não se importa, não é? Pode abrir mão da valiosa ajuda de Hannah por um dia?

— Nunca precisei dela para... Oh, tudo bem. Mas agora temos o que fazer na clínica. É melhor entrar, Hannah.

— Sim, senhor. — Ao ver o pai desaparecer no interior do prédio, ela se apoiou na caminhonete de Alex e suspirou — Meu Deus...

— Ele late mais do que morde, não é?

— Se está perguntando se meu pai algum dia me bateu, a resposta é não. Nunca.

— Existem muitas formas de agressão, Hannah. Mas você não é mais criança. Não precisa aceitar tudo que seu pai costuma fazer quando está de mau humor. -Ela sorriu triste.

— O que acabou de ver não foi uma demonstração de mau humor. Minha mãe nem entrou na conversa! Quando meu pai fala nela, quando começa a nos com parar... Aí sim surge o mau humor. Só lamento que tenha sido forçado a ouvi-lo. Desculpe-me.

— Não se desculpe por Hugo. Ele não é sua responsabilidade.

— Certo. E não pense que precisa levar-me ao baile no clube. Não sou sua responsabilidade.

Alex inclinou-se e beijou-a na ponta do nariz. Não sabia dizer o que o levara a fazer tal coisa, mas tinha a sensação de ter tomado a atitude certa para aquele momento.

— Você é um prazer, Hannah, não uma responsabilidade. Direi a Jéssica para vir buscá-la amanhã. Às oito, mais ou menos? Jéssica gosta de sair bem cedo. Ela diz que assim tem tempo para entrar em todas as lojas de Austin.

Hannah assentiu, abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas mudou de idéia e despediu-se com um aceno. Alex ficou sozinho no estacionamento da clínica, pensando no que acabara de fazer.

Hannah permanecia sentada sobre o velho tapete do quarto. Havia um martelo em sua mão, e o cofre em forma de porco fora transformado em uma pequena montanha de cacos.

Guardava moedas há anos, enfiando-as no porquinho que ganhara em uma feira no ginásio local.

Durante todos os anos de faculdade, nunca tocara nele, porque nunca enfrentara uma real emergência.

Oh, sim, tivera de tratar um canal e comprar livros, mas fora só isso. Nada jamais se aproximara da situação que vivia naquele momento.

Naquela noite, depois de deduzir o valor de todas as contas a pagar, inclusive da parcela do empréstimo universitário, uma dívida que não saldaria antes de completar sessenta anos, fizera as contas e descobrira ter apenas vinte e seis dólares e noventa centavos no banco. Só receberia o salário dentro de duas semanas, na data mensal, e ainda teria de engolir os descontos habituais: casa e comida. Hugo Clark fazia questão de cobrar pela cama que ela ocupava e pelas refeições diárias.

Preferia submeter-se a uma cirurgia de apêndice a pedir um adiantamento de salário ao pai.

Sendo assim, acabara por destruir seu cofrinho.

Hannah recolheu as moedas e algumas notas dobradas e, mentalmente, dividira a quantia final em vestido, sapatos, meias e maquiagem. Também precisava de um frasco de perfume. Sim, talvez comprasse o mesmo que sentira no quarto de Jéssica, naquele lindo frasco azul sobre a penteadeira.

Duzentos e quarenta e três dólares e dezesseis centavos. Nada mal. Hannah seguiu para o escritório da clínica com a intenção de trocar as moedas pelas notas da gaveta onde guardavam o dinheiro das consultas. Teria tempo para levá-las ao banco quando voltasse de Austin, e o pai jamais perceberia a troca.

Sim, compraria um belo vestido preto com aquela quantia. Ou um vermelho, talvez. Alex poderia gostar de um vestido vermelho.

CAPÍTULO VI

Alex despediu-se de Jéssica, que saía para ir buscar Hannah, e foi ao outro lado da sala atender ao telefone.

— Desert Rose — disse. — O quê? Desculpe, mas não entendi o que disse.

— Randolph Coleman. Por favor, preciso falar com ele.

Alex balançou a cabeça. O sotaque britânico era tão carregado e familiar, que por um momento ele lembrou de pessoas perdidas num passado distante. Homens de turbantes tentando comunicar-se com seus pais no idioma que consideravam exótico e complexo.

— Sou eu mesmo — mentiu, dirigindo-se à porta com o telefone sem fio. — Quem quer falar?

— Espere um instante, por favor. O rei Zakariyya Al Farid vai falar.

Alex esperou ouvindo a suave melodia árabe ao fundo.

Era impressionante. Balahar não era apenas o império petrolífero conhecido por sua riqueza, mas um país que progredira rapidamente e deixara a Idade Média há muito tempo. Ora, Balahar havia sido uma civilização admirável antes mesmo de Colombo içar velas! Mesmo assim, ouvir a versão árabe da música de espera o fez sorrir.

Seu tio voltaria ao rancho no final do dia, e poderia... não, deveria ter dado essa informação à telefonista. Mas a notícia que recebera do tio no dia anterior ainda ecoava em seus ouvidos, plantando a semente da esperança onde antes existiam apenas sonhos. Não podia fazer nada se não aceitar o chamado. Precisava saber, e tinha certeza de que aquele telefonema do rei de Balahar não tinha por objetivo comprar cavalos árabes.

Kadar e Makin ainda não sabiam de nada...

Teria mesmo pensado em Cade e Mac por seus nomes árabes? Nomes que fora aconselhado a esquecer, como também fora encorajado a esquecer Sorajhee e seu pai.

E ele havia esquecido. Prometera à mãe que cuidaria dos irmãos, e o tio o convencera de que protegê-los significava banir Sorajhee da mente e do coração.

Alex construíra um mundo para si mesmo, para os irmãos. Graças aos tios, viviam seguros no Texas há décadas. Eram americanos e não tinham motivos para desejarem ser outra coisa.

Ibrahim Bin Habib El Jeved fora assassinado. A rainha estava morta, e era inútil contemplar as razões de suas mortes. Os príncipes de Sorajhee haviam desaparecido para nunca mais retornarem.

Era esse o caminho traçado pelo destino.

Mas agora, depois da revelação do tio... A notícia plantara sementes de esperança no coração de Alex.

O que aconteceria agora?

Uma voz poderosa e firme soou do outro lado da linha.

— Peço que me desculpe, sr. Coleman, por tê-lo feito esperar. Há sempre alguém buscando minha atenção, tomando meu tempo.

— Eu entendo, Alteza. E sinto-me honrado com seu telefonema.

— Talvez esteja mesmo honrado, sr. Coleman, mas o que quer saber de verdade é quem enviou aquela carta contendo informações sobre a rainha Rose. A intenção foi das melhores, mas, agora que tive mais tempo para pensar no assunto, fiquei em dúvida e... Bem, não importa. Estou ligando para dizer que deve levar a sério aquela carta, mesmo sendo ela anônima. A rainha de Ibrahim pode estar viva. No entanto, isso não significa que ela esteja segura, ou que permaneça viva depois da divulgação da notícia. A loucura assola a sala do trono em Sorajhee, e meu velho amigo Azzam ainda não sabe como contê-la. Ele tem a intenção de usá-la como instrumento para chegar à viúva de Ibrahim, mas é possível que só alcance o objetivo tarde demais.

— Sou um texano, alteza, e normalmente costuma mos dizer o que pensamos. Está dizendo que alguém em Sorajhee conhece o paradeiro de minha... de minha irmã? Devo acreditar que ela não só está viva, mas em perigo? E por que está me contando tudo isso? Pretende usar essa informação e minha irmã para derrubar a família real de Sorajhee?

— Ah, os americanos... Sempre ansiosos para irem direto ao ponto. Sharif, meu adorado filho adotivo, passou um ano em seu país e voltou para casa encantado com seus lemas e com o que chamam de liberdade. Pois bem, sr. Coleman, serei claro, como preferem os americanos. Estou em Sorajhee, e isso significa que tem um amigo aqui. E o suficiente? Sua irmã pode estar viva, e esse é um fato importante para mim, porque gosto dela e desaprovo a traição. Mas sua irmã também é importante por outra razão. Só ela pode ir ao Texas e explicar aos filhos o destino de cada um deles, o dever que herdaram do pai. Balahar não deseja a ruína de Sorajhee. Pelo contrário, sr. Coleman. Balahar precisa de Sorajhee.

— E minha... irmã pode ajudar? Como?

O rei Zakariyya ignorou a pergunta.

— Por favor, fique tranqüilo e não faça nem diga nada que possa pôr em risco o bem-estar de sua irmã. Não devia ter ordenado que aquela carta fosse enviada, mas agora que o mal está feito, precisava conversar com você e esclarecer tudo. Voltaremos a conversar dentro de poucas semanas, se Alá permitir. Talvez um dia possamos nos encontrar e celebrar a alegria de termos sua irmã entre nós novamente. Tenha um bom dia, sr. Coleman.

Alex ficou olhando para o telefone com ar aturdido. Aquela conversa havia mesmo acontecido, ou teria sonhado com ela?

O ruído de um carro se aproximando da casa chamou sua atenção, e ele ergueu a cabeça a tempo de ver Jéssica saltando do automóvel.

— Esqueci meus cartões de crédito — ela explicou ao passar pelo primo. — Quem pode fazer compras sem eles?

Alex esperou que ela retornasse, o que ocorreu menos de um minuto mais tarde, e gritou:

— Ei, não esqueça que ainda não se classificou para as Mil Milhas! E não deixe que Hannah viaje sem o cinto de segurança.

Jéssica parou com a mão na maçaneta do carro e, sorrindo, encarou-o.

— Está dizendo que vou transportar uma carga preciosa? Ora, ora, que revelação interessante!

Sem deixar de sorrir, Alex balançou a cabeça e acenou antes de entrar em casa. Hannah. O que faria com ela? E por que julgava ter o dever de fazer alguma coisa? O que havia nela que o afetava de maneira tão profunda e estranha? Por que era tão importante vê-la sorrir?

— Esqueça — resmungou para si mesmo. — Já tem problemas demais para resolver. Hannah Clark não deve ser incluída na lista.

Mas era inútil. Nenhum argumento o convencia de que Hannah devia ser banida de sua mente. Nem mesmo a hipótese de confirmar as suspeitas do rei de Balahar e descobrir que a mãe ainda vivia em algum lugar. Não conseguia esquecer Hannah.

Não sabia nem se queria esquecê-la.

Hannah chegara a acreditar que invejava Jéssica, pois tinha motivos de sobra para isso. Desde a infância, Jéssica tinha todas as coisas com que ela sempre sonhara sem nunca ter possuído. Um lar, conforto, carinho... uma mãe. Mas a verdade era que apreciava a companhia da jovem alegre e falante. Gostava dela como havia gostado de poucas pessoas até então, e não conseguia parar de rir de seus comentários engraçados e de suas idéias malucas sobre a vida em geral.

Haviam passado a manhã toda experimentando roupas em uma enorme loja de departamentos de Austin, um estabelecimento renomado que promovia liquidações irresistíveis naquela época do ano. Estavam comendo sanduíches e batatas fritas na lanchonete da loja, e Hannah continuava apreciando cada minuto da agradável companhia de Jéssica.

— Afinal, por que voltou a Bridle? — ela perguntou entre uma mordida e outra do sanduíche. — Sei porque retornei, embora meu pai acredite que tenha sido apenas para enlouquecê-lo, mas... E você? Por que voltou?

— Sou uma veterinária especializada em animais de grande porte. Cavalos, bois... Bridle é uma região de criação de gado e cavalos. Não poderia montar um consultório em Manhattan, por exemplo.

— Hannah, você entendeu a pergunta. Somos amigas, certo? Pode confiar em mim. Por que voltou?

— Considerando que voltar implica era conviver com meu pai? Acha que só uma maluca desejaria morar e trabalhar com ele? E isso que todos pensam? E isso que Alex pensa?

— Não, eu... Oh, está bem, eu peço desculpas. Eu e minha boca grande!

— Tudo bem — Hannah sorriu. — Vivemos numa comunidade muito pequena, e meu pai nunca escondeu o desapontamento por ter uma filha como eu.

— Tem razão, e é isso que me intriga. Meus pais aprovam tudo que faço, estão sempre me incentivando a seguir em frente, mesmo quando estou contrariando seus desejos... Como agora, por exemplo. Não quero assumir nenhum compromisso com a empresa da família, porque prefiro esperar até ter certeza do que realmente desejo para mim. Acabei de concluir a universidade, e não entendo o motivo da pressa. Mas nunca ter a aprovação deles, por mais que me esforce? Oh, eu não suportaria. Na minha opinião, você merece uma medalha por bravura.

— Se está pensando em construir uma estátua em minha homenagem na praça central da cidade, por favor, não esqueça de dizer ao escultor que prefiro roupas clássicas.

Jéssica riu.

— Hannah, nunca deixe que as pessoas digam que não é brilhante, espirituosa e divertida. Além disso, tem um corpo fantástico, um lindo corte de cabelos, graças a mim, e uma inteligência privilegiada. Assim que aprender a usar um pouco mais de maquiagem e falar com mais freqüência, você vai se tornar irresistível. Alex não terá a menor chance contra você.

— Ele só quer ser gentil. Alex sempre foi gentil. Bem, talvez não tenha sido tão agradável quando éramos crianças, mas depois... Ele é um bom homem.

— Oh, sim. O melhor. E você é maluca por ele.

— Não sou... Ah, pare com isso! — Hannah suspirou, engolindo mais um pedaço de sanduíche e recostando-se na cadeira. — Está bem, eu sou louca por ele. Suspiro por seu primo desde que tinha doze anos de idade e ainda nem sabia ao certo o que significava ser doida por alguém. E de repente ele passou a me tratar com gentileza, e não sei como reagir.

— O que fez até agora? Além de comprar aquele vestido vermelho, é claro.

Não podia contar a verdade. De jeito nenhum. Não diria a Jéssica Coleman o que havia feito. Por outro lado, nunca tivera uma amiga de verdade, alguém em quem pudesse confiar. A mente e o coração diziam que Jéssica merecia sua confiança.

Hannah respirou fundo.

— Como já deve saber, estive em seu rancho para ajudar no nascimento de Khalid. O procedimento foi um sucesso, e Alex disse que faria qualquer coisa para demonstrar sua gratidão. Qualquer coisa!

— Entendo. Uma abertura perfeita, não? E o que você pediu? O que pode ter perturbado meu primo a ponto de empurrá-lo para aquele estado de choque? Alex tem andado pelo rancho como um fantasma!

— Ele... tem mesmo? Tem certeza de que não se trata de outro assunto qualquer? Por que acha que eu sou a responsável pelo estado de seu primo?

— Porque nada acontece no Desert Rose. A última vez em que vivemos um período de agitação foi quando descobrimos que a noiva de Mac estava grávida de outro homem e o casamento foi cancelado. Desde então, Mac se recusa a chegar perto de outra mulher. Cade compensa a decisão do irmão gêmeo correndo atrás de todas as mulheres que encontra e... Oh, estou falando demais! Esqueça o que eu disse sobre a noiva de Mac, está bem?

— Já esqueci — Hannah respondeu. Ouvira aquela mesma história do pai anos antes, quando estivera em casa nas férias da faculdade. Ele recitara os fatos com alegria, como se assim pudesse provar que todas as mulheres eram falsas, volúveis e egoístas. Como sua mãe. Como ela seria, se Hugo permitisse.

— Ainda não respondeu à minha pergunta. O que pediu a Alex?

Hannah respirou fundo e manteve os olhos fixos na torta de chocolate que o garçom acabara de servir.

— Disse a ele que ainda sou virgem e que gostaria de superar esse... esse estado. Pedi a ele para ajudar-me com isso.

O silêncio do outro lado da mesa era ensurdecedor e, para Hannah, parecia ser eterno.

— O que ele respondeu? — Jéssica reagiu finalmente.

— Não. Alex foi muito gentil e delicado, mas sua resposta foi não. E não posso culpá-lo por isso.

— Eu... não sei o que dizer. Alex a rejeitou? E mesmo assim foi procurá-la ontem, levou-a ao Desert Rose e convidou-a para ir ao baile no sábado? Ele tem estado Pensativo nos últimos dias, como se não ouvisse quando falamos com ele, sempre confuso e perdido, ou... irritado. Sim, ele tem estado muito tenso. Tem certeza de que ele disse não?

— Absoluta. Talvez Alex esteja preocupado. Agora que se recusou a me ajudar, ele pode estar pensando que vou pôr um anúncio no jornal, como esses rancheiros que anunciam uma égua em época de procriar e esperam que surja um garanhão.

— Sim, suponho que isso o deixaria muito perturbado — Jéssica concordou com um sorriso debochado. — Mas Alex também ficaria muito aborrecido se você fosse atrás de Mac, Cade ou... Ei! — O sorriso tornou-se mais amplo e brilhante. — Espere um minuto! Acho que acabo de ter uma idéia incrível!

CAPÍTULO VII

O sábado chegou depressa demais para Hannah, que ainda não conseguia compartilhar do entusiasmo de Jéssica pelo plano secreto denominado "idéia brilhante".

Depois de ter passado o dia trabalhando na clínica, ela terminara de preparar o jantar e anunciava que a comida estava na mesa. Não havia sala de jantar no minúsculo apartamento sobre a clínica veterinária, e por isso jantavam todas as noites na velha mesa de fórmica branca da cozinha. A comida era ingerida em silêncio, ou regada por um dos intermináveis sermões de Hugo Clark sobre os defeitos da filha.

Na quinta à noite, enquanto engolia o cozido irlandês, ele havia prevenido Hannah sobre a tolice de tentar ser melhor do que era, de misturar-se a pessoas de outras classes sociais. Em sua opinião, sonhar com o impossível era o caminho mais curto para fazer papel de idiota.

Os peixes fritos da sexta foram comidos em silêncio, uma atmosfera que, na opinião de Hannah, não era exatamente digestiva. Hugo descobrira uma forma de tornar seus silêncios ainda mais desaprovadores do que seus discursos.

Naquela noite comeriam frango assado e batatas recheadas. O acompanhamento poderia ser silêncio ou sermão, mas também teriam salada de alface e milho em conserva. Considerando que o pai sabia que Alex iria buscá-la para o baile dentro de duas horas, Hannah não esperava um jantar muito tranqüilo.

— Pai? — ela chamou novamente, servindo o café forte na xícara que Hugo fazia questão de ter ao lado do prato. — O jantar está na mesa.

Nada. Nenhuma resposta. A televisão continuava gritando na sala de estar, e Hugo não aparecia para comer.

Não. A refeição não seria agradável.

Certa vez, quando tinha catorze anos e já era responsável pelo jantar de todas as noites, Hannah não fora atendida ao chamar o pai à mesa. Faminta, esperara alguns minutos, mas depois se sentara para comer. Não havia comido mais do que três bocados de macarrão com atum quando o prato fora arrancado de sua frente e arremessado contra a parede.

— Nunca mais comece a comer sem mim! — Hugo gritara, furioso ao vê-la encolhida na cadeira. — Pago por cada migalha que enfia nessa sua boca ingrata, e eu digo quando pode começar a comer. Você é como sua mãe. Aceita tudo que dou, sem nunca retribuir sequer com uma palavra de agradecimento.

Depois daquela noite, Hannah nunca mais havia preparado ou comigo macarrão com atum. E nunca mais se sentara à mesa antes de ver o pai acomodado em sua cadeira. Tinha sempre o cuidado de exibir sinais de respeito pelo homem que nunca respeitara, mas sempre temera. Não que ainda sentisse medo dele. Afinal, era uma mulher adulta.

Mesmo assim, era sempre mais fácil aceitar as regras impostas por Hugo. Menos desgastante. Era dona da própria vida. Pelo menos, era o que dizia a si mesma enquanto começava a lavar as panelas e a assadeira do frango, em vez de sentar-se para jantar.

Podia ter ido embora, escolhido outro lugar para viver depois da formatura, construído uma vida fora do Texas, longe das críticas e da autoridade exacerbada do pai. Mas estava convencida de que ele precisava dela, embora nunca reconhecesse com todas as palavras.

Além do mais, não era como a mãe. Não fugiria como ela havia feito. Talvez houvesse algumas semelhanças físicas entre as duas, mas não eram parecidas em outros sentidos. Um dia Hugo teria de perceber as diferenças.

Finalmente ele entrou na cozinha, ainda usando o avental com que atendia na clínica e a calça branca que parecia estar sempre caindo.

— Frango outra vez? Não comemos frango ontem?

— Ontem foi peixe, pai. — Hannah sentou-se e colocou o guardanapo de papel sobre as pernas.

— E mesmo? Bem, que diferença faz? Não comemos filé, não é? Os Coleman devem comer filé quatro vezes por semana, mas os Clark comem frango. Temos de economizar para os dias difíceis. Estou sendo claro, mocinha?

— Sim, senhor. — Ela mantinha a cabeça baixa, os olhos no prato. — E só um baile, senhor.

A ponta da faca de Hugo encontrou a superfície dura de fórmica.

— Só um baile. Só um baile. Era o que sua mãe dizia. Só um refrigerante, só uma conversa sem importância... Só uma gentileza com um homem qualquer. Até o dia em que ela fugiu com esse homem e deixou aqui, carregando você nas costas!

— Não vou deixá-lo, papai. Voltei depois de me formar, não? Estou aqui, ajudando na clínica. Um baile no clube não vai mudar nada.

— Quem pediu para você voltar? Eu não. Hugo Clark não rasteja por ninguém. Não preciso de você. Nunca precisei.

Hannah fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Era agora ou nunca.

— Papai, eu sei de tudo. O dr. Gillman telefonou para mim na universidade no ano passado e me contou... Sei que está perdendo a visão e que não há como deter ou reverter o processo. Estou aqui, papai, e vim para ficar. Mesmo que não queira minha presença em sua casa, mesmo que pense que meu único interesse é apoderar-me da clínica, roubar o patrimônio que você construiu ao longo de anos de trabalho duro, não vou embora. Amo você, pai. Não sei por quê, já que nunca fez nada para conquistar ou manter esse amor, mas a verdade é que o amo muito. E também o respeito e admiro como profissional, e sou grata por ter me mostrado o caminho que eu devia seguir, embora não tenha sido essa sua intenção. Algumas de minhas melhores lembranças, talvez as únicas, são as dos momentos em que me deixou ir trabalhar com você, quando me ensinou um pouco de tudo que sabe. Além do mais, você é meu pai.

Hannah fitou-o nos olhos e ficou esperando pela expressão que nunca apareceu. Hugo Clark levantou-se e saiu da cozinha sem dizer nada.

Hannah ouviu a porta do quarto sendo batida um instante mais tarde, encolheu-se com o som, mas respirou fundo duas ou três vezes e conseguiu acalmar-se. Depois, resignada, pegou o garfo e seguiu jantando sozinha.

Alex não era contra um baile no clube. Também não era louco pelo evento. Mas nunca, em nenhuma hipótese, costumava levar uma acompanhante a um baile como aquele. Preferia evitar as provocações.

Sua vida havia sido sempre o Desert Rose, os irmãos, os tios e a prima.

Não que fosse um celibatário.

E a sugestão de Hannah não havia ameaçado suas idéias sobre o assunto.

Alex olhou para o espelho do quarto e terminou de ajeitar a gravata. Odiava gravatas. Odiava a sensação de opressão causada por ternos e sapatos de amarrar.

Podia viver feliz usando apenas camisetas, camisas de algodão e jeans, botas de montar e jaquetas de tecido grosseiro. E chapéus.

Melhor ainda era a sensação de liberdade proporcionada por um khir e um kaffiyeh, o traje típico árabe que usava nas competições, quando entrava numa arena montando um dos melhores cavalos do Desert Rose. O animal também era adornado por um manto de seda branca e uma sela de prata e, juntos, homem e montaria lembravam uma visão saída do deserto, uma cena de mistério e beleza que sugeria a imponência majestosa dos nobres orientais.

Alex lembrou-se de uma velha foto publicada por um jornal, um retrato que tio Randy mostrara a ele e que exibia seu pai sobre um cavalo árabe. Magnífico. Mesmo em suas melhores fases, quando vencia todos os torneios, tinha sempre a sensação de ser apenas uma sombra pálida do que havia sido o rei.

Jabbar havia sido a última cria do garanhão preferido por seu pai, a base sólida sobre a qual construíram a reputação do Desert Rose ao longo dos anos. E agora, como se repetisse a história, Jabbar havia dado Khalid ao rancho, um presente precioso que daria prosseguimento ao trabalho de décadas.

Um presente que haviam recebido pelas mãos competentes de Hannah. Sim, porque tinha certeza de que o desfecho do parto teria sido outro, não fosse a firmeza e a habilidade da veterinária.

Pensar em Khalid sempre despertava a lembrança de Hannah e a necessidade de encontrar algumas respostas, mesmo que não soubesse por que elas eram tão importantes.

Por que Hannah voltara? Por que uma mulher tão competente e bem preparada se deixava reduzir a uma garota insegura e nervosa em qualquer ocasião social? Ou diante da vida como um todo, da rotina além das fronteiras do exercício de sua profissão?

De uma coisa sabia: Hannah havia crescido. Ainda era assustada, insegura e medrosa, mas havia amadurecido e tornara-se capaz de atrair a atenção dos homens.

Hannah tinha senso de humor, inteligência, bondade... e generosidade suficiente para permanecer ao lado do pai, um homem crítico e duro cuja prática ela pretendia ajudar a manter. Podia ter ido para qualquer lugar, fazer qualquer coisa... Mas voltara para casa e se deixava esmagar pelo peso da amargura de Hugo Clark.

Tinha de haver um motivo para isso.

— Só estou curioso — Alex disse ao espelho. — E normal, não? Ah, homem! Pode mentir para o mundo, mas não para você mesmo. A necessidade de encontrar respostas vai muito além da curiosidade, especialmente se pensar no pedido que ela fez e em como deve ser o sabor daquela boca... o calor daquele corpo...

— Alex? Posso entrar?

Ele terminou de vestir o paletó e examinou-se diante do espelho pela última vez.

— É claro que sim, Randy. Entre. Estava terminando de me vestir.

Randy Coleman entrou no quarto com seu eterno ar refinado, com aqueles olhos azuis tão parecidos com os da rainha Rose, com os cabelos dourados que também lembravam os da irmã, apesar dos fios grisalhos.

— Vi me contou que vai levar Hannah Clark ao baile esta noite. A julgar pela roupa que está usando, ela deve estar certa. Como isso aconteceu?

— Para dizer a verdade, ainda estou tentando entender — Alex respondeu sorrindo. — Ela é uma menina muito agradável.

- Menina? Ela deve ter quase trinta anos. Pelo que sei, é uma mulher formada e está trabalhando com o pai. Pensando bem, ter um veterinário na família seria uma manobra muito eficiente para reduzirmos os custos.

— Quer que me case com Hugo? Puxa, vou ter de pensar um pouco antes de responder!

— Tudo bem, já entendi a mensagem. Hannah Clark não é um assunto aberto a discussão. Mas sua tia arrancaria parte da minha pele se eu não viesse perguntar. Acho que ela decidiu que é hora de ouvirmos os sinos da igreja anunciando um casamento. Estivemos perto disso há algum tempo, mas felizmente Mac despertou a tempo de livrar-se daquela... daquela mulher.

— Hannah e eu estamos muito longe do altar, Randy. Tão longe quanto podem estar um homem e uma mulher.

— Entendo. E não devo fazer mais perguntas, não é? Passemos ao próximo assunto, embora saiba que também não vai ser muito fácil falar sobre o passado.

— Sobre minha mãe. Sei que não falamos sobre ela desde que voltou para casa naquele dia. Parece estar tão chocado quanto eu desde que recebeu aquela carta.

Randy sentou-se na cadeira diante da escrivaninha.

— Vi afirma que não devo alimentar esperanças por causa de uma carta anônima, mas...

— A história vai além disso, Randy. Não contei nada antes porque você havia acabado de voltar para casa e estava muito ocupado atualizando os relatórios da Coleman-Grayson, mas recebi um telefonema há alguns dias. Na verdade, você recebeu um telefonema, mas não estava aqui para atender ao chamado, e então fingi que era Randy Coleman.

— Você fingiu? Ah, bem, continue. Quem telefonou? Um jornalista em busca de uma matéria?

Alex levantou-se e começou a andar pelo quarto.

— Não, graças a Deus. Ninguém sabe sobre o que estamos vivendo, exceto nós dois e Vi. O telefonema foi do rei Zakariyya Al Farid de Balahar. Ele ligou de Sorajhee, onde estava discutindo as questões diplomáticas sobre as quais temos lido nos jornais. O rei afirmou ter enviado a carta e se arrependido por mais tarde por não tê-la assinado. Ele acha que temos o direito de saber quem a mandou.

— Lembro-me desse nome. Ibrahim queria formar uma aliança com Balahar, e foi essa tentativa que o levou à morte. Ainda existe uma aliança muito antiga e informal entre os dois reinos, mas Ibrahim queria algo concreto, algo que pudesse mostrar ao povo e ao mundo. Rose também apoiava esse estreitamento de laços. Lembro-me de sua mãe falando sobre as negociações públicas e sobre outras, mais sigilosas. Planos secretos que garantiriam a segurança dos dois países. Mas ela também explicou que seria perigoso para Ibrahim levar a idéia adiante. Por isso sua mãe e eu conseguimos tirá-los de Sorajhee logo depois de seu tio ter assumido o poder. Porque Ibrahim havia tomado precauções prevendo o pior. E o pior aconteceu. Para ele e Rose.

— Para todos nós, Randy. E agora, tantos anos de pois, esse tal rei Zakariyya diz que minha mãe pode estar viva em algum lugar. Oh, e antes que pense que o homem só quer ser o portador de boas notícias, parece que ele precisa de minha mãe viva por alguma razão. Tomei nota de tudo que o rei disse depois daquela conversa. — Alex abriu uma gaveta do criado-mudo e pegou uma folha de papel. — Aqui está. Palavra por palavra, tudo que o rei disse naquele telefonema. Fiquei muito impressionado. Quer ouvir?

— Sim, é claro. Leia para mim, por favor.

— Ele disse: "Mas sua irmã também é importante por outra razão. Só ela pode ir ao Texas e explicar aos filhos o destino de cada um deles, o dever que herdaram do pai."

Randy levantou-se, aproximou-se do sobrinho e pegou o papel da mão dele para reler as anotações.

— O que significa isto? Ele não pode estar pensando que você e seus irmãos devem ir a Sorajhee, arrancar seu tio do trono e tomar o poder. Pode?

— Não sei. Tento pensar em tudo isso, mas não consigo ir além da idéia de que minha mãe pode estar viva em algum lugar. Onde ela esteve durante todo esse tempo? E como tem estado? Seria prisioneira de alguém? De quem? Fico me perguntando o que estou fazendo aqui, me preparando para ir a um baile, enquanto minha mãe pode estar precisando de ajuda.

Randy devolveu o papel a Alex e apoiou uma das mãos sobre seu ombro.

— Acha que devemos contar tudo a Mac e Cade?

— Não sei. Não considero justo esconder deles uma notícia tão importante. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, quero poupar meus irmãos da angústia que tenho enfrentado. Vamos esperar até termos mais dados, está bem?

— Sempre o protetor. Sei que nunca pensou nisso, Alex, mas os gêmeos são apenas um ano mais novos do que você. São homens adultos, capazes de enfrentar dificuldades e resolver os próprios problemas.

— Na semana passada eu os vi tirando a sorte com o feno para decidir quem ficaria responsável pelo que estavam tramando. Oh, e caso Vi ainda queira saber quem removeu a bandeira do rancho do mastro da entrada em sinal de protesto por ela ter ordenado a remoção e limpeza dos tapetes da sala... foi Mac. Ele tirou a palha maior. Cade tirou a menor e foi cuidar dos tapetes. Fui claro, ou ainda precisa de mais explicações?

Randy gargalhou bem-humorado.

— Tudo bem, já entendi. Guardaremos segredo por mais algum tempo. Esse tal Zakariyya disse quando faria um novo contato com você... comigo?

— Não. — Alex rasgou o papel e jogou os pedaços no cesto de lixo do quarto. — Se ainda me lembrasse do idioma, juro que iria até lá e confrontaria meu tio.

— Não pode fazer isso. Nem eu posso. Suas anotações incluíam alguma coisa sobre uma certa loucura no palácio de Azzam, Se sua mãe não está morta, também não está livre para ir onde quiser. Foi Layla, a rainha de Azzam, quem me disse que Rose havia morrido, que havia sido enterrada em segredo enquanto o mundo todo acreditava que ela e vocês três estavam escondidos em local seguro. Fico me perguntando se Layla não é essa loucura. Sempre acreditei que Azzam fosse o responsável por todo o mal que caiu sobre vocês, mas agora creio ter me enganado. A menos... A menos que tenham sido os dois. Rose confiou a própria vida à cunhada. Teria sido um erro?

— Tome cuidado, Randy, ou vai acabar com a mesma dor de cabeça que tive nos últimos dias. Nós dois devemos seguir seus conselhos. Vamos esperar aqui, quietos, torcendo pelo melhor. Mesmo que isso nos torture. Boa parte do mundo mantém os olhos voltados para Sorajhee e as negociações travadas naquele país, e qualquer ação de nossa parte representaria um grande perigo para todos nós. Um perigo mortal para minha mãe.

— Certo. Direi tudo isso a sua tia, e tenho certeza de que ela vai concordar conosco. Vi sempre foi muito sensata. Continuaremos vivendo como antes, está bem? Esta noite, por exemplo. Vi e eu ficaremos em casa, comendo pipoca e assistindo a um filme na tevê. Você, seus irmãos e Jéssica irão ao baile no clube, e trate de fingir que nada está acontecendo por aqui. Espero que a jovem Clark consiga distraí-lo.

— Sim. — Alex lembrou-se de Hannah e de como sentia coisas estranhas sempre que a via sorrir. — É bem possível que ela consiga.

Vermelho. Ela usava um vestido vermelho! De repente Alex entendia porque os touros sempre reagiam àquela cor.

— Estou atrasado? — perguntou, estranhando encontrá-la do lado de fora do prédio onde funcionava a clínica.

— Não. E que... Meu pai não está muito bem, e então decidi vir esperá-lo aqui. Assim não teve de bater na porta.

Hannah estava ainda mais linda com aquela maquiagem suave. Não que precisasse de artifícios para atrair um homem. Não. Já havia memorizado cada traço do rosto delicado iluminado por grandes olhos azuis, e decidira que todos eram absolutamente perfeitos. Impecáveis.

E quando tomara essa decisão? Por quê?

— Hugo não está bem? Já chamou o dr. Gillman?

— Não é nada sério. Ele está com... dor de cabeça. Sim, é isso. Podemos ir?

Estava mentindo. Alex podia sentir a mentira, como se tivesse um radar sintonizado com todas as emoções e reações daquela mulher. Hugo não estava com dor de cabeça.

Por outro lado, não era de sua conta.

— A carruagem a espera, princesa — disse em tom de brincadeira, abrindo a porta do passageiro de sua caminhonete. — E ainda não disse que está simplesmente fantástica.

— Obrigada, mas acho que já disse alguma coisa nesse sentido.

Ela se sentou, ajustou o cinto de segurança, e aquele maravilhoso vestido vermelho deixou à mostra os joelhos e alguns poucos centímetros de coxas perfeitas. Tentadoras.

Alex respirou fundo e ligou o motor.

— Jéssica já está a caminho do clube com Mac e Cade. Combinamos que vamos nos encontrar para dividir uma mesa.

— Ótimo. — Ela se moveu no banco e puxou o vestido.

Alex teve de fazer um grande esforço para conter o ímpeto de censurá-la, de pedir que deixasse tudo como estava. A visão era tão magnífica!

— Já esteve em um desses bailes?

— Nunca.

Por que fizera uma pergunta tão estúpida? Sabia que ela nunca havia estado em um baile no clube. Pelo que ouvira dizer, Hannah nunca saíra com ninguém em Bridle.

— Também tento evitá-los — Alex comentou, tentando manter a conversa amena e agradável. — Quer saber como são? Os adolescentes desaparecem entre os arbustos do pátio, os jovens casados reúnem-se em torno das mesas para falarem sobre os filhos, os mais velhos dividem-se, os homens no bar, as mulheres sentadas mostrando as fotos dos netos. As bebidas são horríveis, e a banda sempre toca todas as músicas mais lentas do que devem ser.

— Fascinante! Como pude viver por tanto tempo sem conhecer tamanho prazer? — O sorriso de Hannah iluminou o interior do carro. — Por que me convidou para ir ao baile?

— Oh, é simples. Todos vão aos bailes do clube. Para verem e serem vistos. Para falarem e serem alvos dos comentários. Para exibirem fantásticos vestidos vermelhos.

— Não podíamos ir ao cinema, por exemplo?

— Sim, mas Jéssica teria me matado. Ela está ansiosa para vê-la, sabe? Deve sentir-se responsável pelo efeito final.

— Sua prima é adorável. Foi divertido sair com ela para fazer compras. Eu nunca... — Hannah fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. — Esqueça.

— Nunca teve uma amiga de verdade antes? Por que não?

— Meu pai... Ele sempre disse que nosso apartamento era pequeno demais para ser invadido por um bando de garotas tolas e barulhentas. Além do mais, eu estava sempre ocupada ajudando na clínica, acompanhando meu pai nas visitas aos ranchos.

Era injusto. Hugo Clark não tinha o direito de torturar a única filha como sempre fizera, mesmo que a esposa houvesse partido e deixado uma responsabilidade que ele nunca desejara ou se sentira capaz de assumir.

— Bem, agora vai ter de recuperar o tempo perdido — Alex avisou ao entrar no estacionamento do clube. — Quero dizer, se está procurando por amigas tolas e barulhentas, Jéssica é a escolha perfeita.

— Ela não é tola! Jéssica é inteligente, madura e divertida, e gosto muito dela.

— É sempre leal e protetora com as pessoas que ama, não? Gosto disso. Bem, vamos entrar e aproveitar o baile.

— Eu... não sei dançar — Hannah confessou ao descer do carro.

Alex olhou para aquele rosto doce, sincero e encantador, e não conseguiu conter-se. Devagar, inclinou-se e beijou sua face.

— Pois vai aprender esta noite, Hannah-Casca-de-Banana. E será um prazer fazer o papel de professor.

CAPÍTULO VIII

— Fiz um trabalho magnífico! — Jéssica exclamou ao vê-la. Estavam sentadas à mesa perto da pista de dança, e a jovem sorria satisfeita.

— Ficaria muito desapontada se eu dissesse que daria tudo por minha calça jeans? Este vestido é muito curto. Sinto-me nua.

— Bobagem! Está tão linda, que Mac e Cade nem ficaram zangados comigo por terem sido incluídos em meu plano. Pelo contrário. Neste exato momento, os dois estão lá fora tirando a sorte para decidirem que será o feliz ganhador.

— Ainda não me disse que plano é esse. E ganhador? Ganhador de quê?

— De quem. Contei a meus primos aquele nosso pequeno segredo sobre o pedido que fez a Alex e...

— Jéssica! Não pode ter feito isso! — Hannah inclinou-se e derrubou um copo de vinho. A mancha espalhou-se rapidamente sobre a toalha. — Estava demorando...

— Não se preocupe com o vinho. — Jéssica cobriu a mancha com o arranjo floral que enfeitava todas as mesas. — Pronto. Problema resolvido.

— Resolvido? Acabou de dizer que contou a seus primos sobre... sobre eu ter pedido a Alex... Ah, você sabe! — Ela olhou para o balcão onde Alex bebia um copo de água gelada.

— Sim, eu sei. Sobre AUVT. Ou A Última Virgem do Texas, caso não tenha deduzido o significado da sigla. E eu contei a eles. Como esperava que concordassem com minha idéia? Por outro lado, depois de vê-la nesse vestido, chego a duvidar de minha astúcia. Acho que não precisava ter dito nada. Eles a teriam perseguido de qualquer maneira. Ou melhor, Cade a teria assediado. Mac ainda está tentando curar suas feridas românticas.

— Meu Deus... — Hannah apoiou a testa na palma da mão. Ser sozinha, sem amigos ou namorado era apenas uma lembrança de um passado que começava a despertar saudade. Qual seria a próxima loucura de Jéssica? Colocar uma placa na estrada anunciando seu estado? Hannah Clark, AUVT, procura homem generoso para sanar seu problema. — Não posso acreditar...

— Acredite, Hannah. Cade e Mac aceitaram cortejá-la, assediá-la, persegui-la... Enfim, eles estarão por perto até que Alex perceba que não quer outro homem perto de você. E um plano perfeito. E você é maluca por ele.

— Maluca por ele, simplesmente maluca... Pois bem, o que devo fazer?

— Agora? Nada. Fique aí sentada, exibindo sua beleza estonteante, e deixe meus primos fazerem a parte deles. O que pode ser mais fácil?

— O quê? Qualquer coisa, Jéssica. Qualquer coisa.

Alex precisava do ar fresco da noite. Dançara duas músicas lentas com Hannah, e ainda estava surpreso.

Com o encaixe perfeito entre seu corpo e o dela. Havia adorado tocar suas costas delicadas, sentir o perfume piorai em seus cabelos e ouvir seus comentários debochados sobre as pessoas que ele apontava na pista.

— Veja, ali está Rafe Collins — ele dissera ao ver um rancheiro da região pulando como se a valsa fosse uma polca. — Alguém devia prender uma buzina àquela gravata horrível. Assim ele a apertaria e tiraria as pessoas do caminho antes de atropelá-las.

Hannah gargalhara. O rancheiro havia parado e girado sobre os calcanhares, repetindo os mesmos movimentos em direção oposta.

— Uma buzina e um pisca-pisca — dissera. — Ele puxaria a ponta esquerda da gravata para virar à esquerda, e a direita para seguir para o outro lado. E também teria uma luz de breque com sinal sonoro preso à fivela do cinto. E uma máscara de oxigênio para sua parceira. Como ela consegue acompanhá-lo? - Os comentários se repetiram durante as duas músicas, como as gargalhadas divertidas. Hannah havia relaxado em seus braços, esquecendo o temor de cair ou tropeçar. Havia sido como se dançassem juntos desde sempre, como se conversassem e brincassem durante todos os dias de suas vidas.

Depois da segunda dança, quando voltara a pensar no pedido de Hannah sobre a ajudá-la a ser uma mulher de verdade e considerar a idéia plausível, Alex pedira licença e fora ao bar para beber um copo de água.

Agora estava do lado de fora do salão, tentando recuperar a sanidade antes de voltar para perto de sua dama de vermelho.

Alex parou perto da porta, respirou fundo e esperou que os olhos se ajustassem à penumbra. Mac e Cade estavam a alguns passos dele no balcão, conversando baixinho entre si. Ele se aproximou dos irmãos, e estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa quando ouviu a voz de Cade.

— Não sei se devemos tirar a sorte desta vez, Mac, Não será nenhum sacrifício para nenhum de nós assediar Hannah.

Alex ficou em silêncio, esperando pelo que estava por vir. Conhecia os gêmeos, e sabia que não gostaria do que ia ouvir.

— Não vamos apenas assediá-la, Cade. De acordo com Jéssica, Hannah está procurando por alguém que a faça mulher. Pode acreditar nisso? Uma virgem de vinte e oito anos de idade!

— Jéssica tem vinte e quatro. Está dizendo que ela deixou de ser virgem? Não sei se gosto disso.

— Ah, não? Mas não teve paz enquanto não se livrou da própria virgindade. Quantos anos tinha? Dezessete?

— É diferente. E não creio que se possa falar em perder a virgindade no caso de um rapaz.

— Não? E como é chamado o processo, então?

— Excesso de expectativa seguida pela descoberta de que algumas coisas parecem mais importantes quando estamos esperando por elas. É uma boa denominação, não? Mas não estamos falando sobre nós. Estamos falando de Hannah. Vamos tirar a sorte, ou não? Peguei dois palitos de dentes no bar e quebrei um deles.

— Quem vai assediá-la? Quem tirar o palito menor? Ou o maior? Estamos escolhendo um vencedor, ou um perdedor? Porque eu acho que o palito menor deve vencer.

Alex estava começando a enxergar o mundo em vários tons de vermelho, e o vestido de Hannah não tinha nada a ver com isso. Mas seria inútil interromper aquela interessante conversa. Os gêmeos ririam e perguntariam se ele queria ser incluído na competição que determinaria quem seria o primeiro amante de Hannah Clark.

— Pela primeira vez, Mac, sou forçado a concordar com você. Muito bem, o palito menor vai assediar Hannah, e o maior terá a tarefa de enlouquecer Alex com relatórios diários sobre o progresso do outro. São as instruções de Jéssica. Ela acredita que isso vai servir para fazer nosso irmão perceber que é louco por aquela garota.

Alex fechou os olhos. Os gêmeos sabiam? Jéssica sabia? Hannah havia contado a eles? Por acaso a mulher era doida?

— Acha mesmo que ele está interessado na veterinária? Só por que a trouxe ao baile esta noite?

— Meu irmão, quando viu Alex em um desses bailes?

— Não sei. Há seis meses, talvez.

— Exatamente. Jéssica pode ser meio confusa, mas ela sabe algo que nós desconhecemos. E tem de admitir que Alex tem estado estranho nos últimos dias. Ontem ele deixou aberta a porta da baia de Dakar, e você sabe como aquele cavalo é rápido para tirar proveito de descuidos desse tipo.

— Entendi. Alex nunca esquece nada, e ultimamente ele tem estado muito quieto: Ontem à noite, enquanto jantávamos, ele não disse mais do que três palavras. Muito bem, vamos seguir o plano de Jéssica. E lembre-se, ela disse que Hannah não sabe sobre nossa participação, ou teria se recusado a participar da idéia.

— Seria uma pena. Puxa, como ela conseguiu se esconder por tanto tempo? Hannah Clark pode ser desastrada, mas também é muito sexy. Não é só uma menina boazinha, mas uma mulher atraente. Muito bem, vamos entrar em ação.

Alex buscou a proteção das sombras e viu quando Cade tirou o palito menor. Escondido atrás de um arbusto, esperou que os gêmeos voltassem ao salão. Mac reclamava afirmando ter sido trapaceado.

Não era maravilhoso? Francamente, não precisava de mais nada. Os gêmeos e Jéssica envolvidos em uma brincadeira na qual ele e Hannah seriam os brinquedos. Bem, pelo menos ela não fazia parte do plano. E Randy queria falar com Mac e Cade sobre as notícias recém-chegadas do Oriente? Eles estariam dentro de um avião dez minutos depois de terem tomado conhecimento dos fatos, prontos para desempenharem o papel de cavaleiros e colocarem a mãe em perigo.

Ouvir os irmãos servira para fazê-lo tomar uma decisão. Se não podia proteger a mãe dos perigos que a ameaçavam, ao menos podia ficar perto de Hannah e protegê-la contra as loucuras de Mac e Cade.

Alex só não se deu conta de que, graças ao que chamava de loucura, poderia finalmente fazer aquilo que desejava.

Já era mais de meia-noite quando o rei Zakariyya foi levado ao pequeno compartimento atrás da sala do trono em Jeved, capital de Sorajhee.

— Azzam! Por que me fez sair da cama à esta hora da noite? E por que me chamou a este local secreto. Fomos reduzidos a jogos de esconder, como crianças pequenas?

— Então vai fingir que é inocente, Zakariyya? Acha que não mantenho monitoradas todas as ligações telefônicas feitas deste palácio? Não. Você sabia que eu ouviria sua conversa com Randy Coleman.

— E verdade, eu sabia. Mas não esperava que demorasse tanto para falar dela. Ou sentiu necessidade de consultar a rainha Layla antes de promover este confronto? Vou lhe dar um conselho, meu amigo. Tome cuidado com as mulheres que querem governar das sombras.

— Até mesmo os que afirmam agir claramente, Zakariyya, encontram sempre uma maneira de levar parte de suas ações para a penumbra. Quer que eu seja mais claro? Seu homem foi identificado em Paris.

— Porque não foi discreto, certamente. Mas, por favor, desculpe-o se ele não parou para cumprimentar seus dois agentes naquela mesma cidade.

— Agora chega! — Azzam levantou-se e começou a andar pelo pequeno aposento. — Não pode confiar na palavra de Sorajhee? Precisava ligar para o Texas e alertar o irmão da rainha? Tinha de enviar seus espiões atrás de nós enquanto tentávamos localizar a viúva de meu irmão? O que quer, afinal? Espera poder tirar esse assunto de minhas mãos, mesmo depois de ter sido depositário de toda minha confiança?

— Azzam, Azzam. Não há nada de gracioso no que você e sua Layla têm feito, ou no que fazem agora. A viúva de seu irmão é necessária para nós dois. Caso contrário, ela estaria tão morta hoje quanto fomos levados a crer que estava há anos.

Azzam respirou fundo e deixou-se cair na cadeira.

— Layla diz Paris, depois diz Bruxelas. Hoje foi Genebra. Ou está realmente confusa, ou transferiu minha cunhada tantas vezes que acabou mesmo por perdê-la de vista.

— Depois de tê-la internado para livrar-se dela. Lamento, Azzam. Sei que sofre por isso. — Ele se levantou para deixar a sala. — Muito bem, não farei mais nenhum contato com o Texas, desde que tenha sua garantia de que não mudará de idéia. Vai ter de prometer que a rainha Rose será encontrada e devolvida em segurança a sua família americana.

— Tem a minha palavra.

— Certo. Não voltarei a falar com Randy Coleman. Mas, no momento em que a rainha Rose for localizada, eu mesmo o informarei sobre o paradeiro da irmã. Só então a rainha poderá falar com os filhos sobre nossa necessidade, sobre o dever que eles herdaram do pai, a promessa que fizeram ao rei. Amanhã mesmo retornarei a Balahar e esperarei a feliz notícia que, estou certo, você me enviará em breve com toda rapidez.

— Somos aliados, Zakariyya. Deve haver confiança entre nós.

— Vindo de um homem que instala escutas nos telefones, esse é um comentário bem estranho. No entanto, você tem razão. Somos aliados. Mas o mundo só acreditará nisso quando nossos palácios forem unidos pelo casamento. E eu também. Boa noite, meu amigo.

Azzam viu o rei de Balahar deixar a sala e reclinou-se em sua cadeira, amaldiçoando em silêncio a ambição da esposa.

Alex estava dançando com Hannah há vinte minutos. Era a última melodia da banda, e até ali tudo correra muito bem.

As batidas em seu ombro chamaram sua atenção.

— Sei que estou um pouco atrasado para interromper o número, Alex, mas quero registrar meu protesto. Há horas espero para dançar com Hannah.

— Pensei que houvesse trazido Betsy Hardigan.

— E trouxe, mas foi só uma carona. Jéssica me pediu um favor e não pude negar.

— É mesmo? — Alex deslizou a mão pelo braço de Hannah e entrelaçou os dedos nos dela. — Você nunca se preocupou em prestar favores a Jéssica.

— Eu sei que não. Só não queria dar o nome certo aos fatos.

— Nome certo?

— Chantagem.

— O quê? — Hannah perguntou espantada. — Jéssica fez chantagem para obrigá-lo a atender a um pedido?

— E não foi a primeira vez — Cade explicou sério.

— Nem será a última. Betsy rompeu o noivado com um sujeito de Dallas, e Jéssica decidiu que ela precisava de um pouco de diversão. Ameaçar contar para tia Vi que eu peguei uma fatia da torta que ela havia preparado para o bazar da igreja foi só um detalhe... Bem, já que perdi a chance de dançar com a jovem mais linda do baile, aceita sair para um passeio comigo amanhã à tarde, Hannah? Gosto de cavalgar depois do almoço. Também podemos levar uma cesta de piquenique, uma garrafa de vinho...

Hannah olhou para Alex, que permaneceu em silêncio. E por que ele diria alguma coisa? Por que se importaria com seus passeios, com o que faria no dia seguinte? Por outro lado, ele também não precisava demonstrar tanto desinteresse. O homem chegava a ser grosseiro!

— Aceito seu convite, Cade. Estarei pronta à uma da tarde.

— Perfeito. Pode ir me encontrar no estábulo do Desert Rose. Terei dois animais selados.

— Estarei lá.

— Até amanhã, Hannah.

— Até amanhã.

Cade acenou para alguém do outro lado da sala e afastou-se.

— Não precisava ter aceito o convite — Alex comentou enquanto se dirigiam ao guarda-volumes para pegarem seus casacos. — Cade é conhecido nesta região por sua reputação com as mulheres. Tem certeza de que está preparada para lidar com um playboy?

— Estou pronta para qualquer coisa. Não se preocupe comigo, sim? Sei o que estou fazendo.

— Sabe? Por que não consigo acreditar nisso? E por que não consigo esquecer que decidiu tornar-se uma mulher de verdade?

Hannah quase contou tudo sobre o plano de Jéssica, mas conteve-se a tempo. Alex parecia zangado, embora não tivesse o direito de ficar aborrecido. Afinal, ele não se importava com o que fazia, não?

Oh, como queria que ele se importasse!

— Tenho vinte e oito anos, Alex. Talvez esteja mesmo precisando de um playboy.

— Isso é revoltante!

O trajeto de volta foi silencioso e tenso. Alex parou o carro na frente da clínica veterinária e desligou o motor.

— Bem, acho que é nesta hora que devo dizer obrigada, Eu me diverti muito. Lamento se o desapontei.

Hannah desceu do carro, e ele a seguiu.

— Você não me desapontou — disse, tocando seu rosto com ternura. — Mas não quero que se decepcione. Sei que não é o tipo de mulher que age apressadamente, sem pensar nas conseqüências.

Hannah suspirou e afastou-se.

— Sou tão aborrecida assim? E eu pensando que fosse apenas desastrada.

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. — Alex segurou a mão dela e caminhou pela alameda, para longe do edifício. — Ninguém se torna veterinária sem um planejamento cuidadoso. Estudar, ganhar dinheiro para pagar o curso, dedicar-se... enfim, perseguir um objetivo. Você não é inconseqüente, Hannah. Foi isso que eu quis dizer.

— Eu sei. E não cheguei às minhas últimas conclusões sem antes pensar muito nelas. Fiz o que acabou de dizer. Passei todos os momentos de minha vida lutando por um objetivo, e agora consegui alcançá-lo. E hora de perseguir outras realizações.

— Perder a virgindade? Esse é seu novo objetivo?

Não! Hannah sentiu vontade de gritar. O objetivo é conquistar seu coração, sentir que você me ama como eu o amo desde sempre.

— Responda, Hannah. Acredita que perder a virgindade é um objetivo? O ato puro e simples? Como se fazer amor fosse uma espécie de exame no qual precisa ser aprovada para obter seu diploma de mulher?

— Está falando como se meu comportamento fosse... juvenil.

— E é. Você é uma mulher linda, inteligente, realizada...

— Atrapalhada, propensa a acidentes — ela interrompeu tentando sorrir.

— Isso só a torna ainda mais adorável. E acontece apenas quando está nervosa, insegura.

— Quando estou nervosa? Nesse caso, sugiro que procure um abrigo seguro imediatamente, soldado, por porque meu próximo acidente pode ser termonuclear!

— Ora, eu... — Alex parou e pôs as mãos sobre seus ombros. — Não queria deixá-la nervosa.

Eu sei que não. Queria apenas fazer um sermão.

Dobrando os joelhos, conseguiu escorregar por baixo daquelas mãos. Ou melhor, teria conseguido, não fosse aquele horrível buraco no piso e o salto alto que ameaçava matá-la. Quando tentou retornar à posição normal, um dos pés mergulhou na depressão do terreno, espalhando quase toda a água que se acumulara dentro do buraco.

Hannah virou-se rapidamente para examinar o sapato novo, que havia sido arruinado, e perdeu o pouco equilíbrio que ainda tinha. Temendo cair, ela se agarrou às lapelas do paletó de Alex. Como uma das mãos ficou presa no bolso externo do paletó, o som do tecido se rasgando ecoou na noite como um grito.

— Oh, não! Veja só o que fiz com seu terno! — ela exclamou, batendo sobre o bolso como se assim pudesse prendê-lo no lugar de origem. — Sou mesmo um desastre!

Alex agarrou as mãos dela e prendeu-as entre as suas, recuando alguns passos de forma a obrigá-la a sair de dentro da poça de água.

— Hannah, Hannah... Pare com isso, está bem? Por favor, pare — ele pediu ao ver as primeiras lágrimas.

— E acha... que não quero parar? Não é tão simples! —Um soluço brotou de seu peito. — Pensei que houvesse melhorado. Quero dizer, quanto mais longe estou deste lugar, menos acidentes provoco. Na universidade, não vivia tropeçando nas coisas, não caía como uma fruta madura, não derrubava nada, e até conseguia andar e mastigar chiclete ao mesmo tempo. Estava curada. E agora? Olhe para mim! Sou ridícula! Oh, como gostaria de nunca ter voltado.

Alex continuou segurando as mãos dela, esperando que terminasse. Ao ouvir os primeiros soluços, ofereceu um lenço e ficou em silêncio enquanto ela secava o rosto, respirando fundo a fim de conter o pranto.

— Sente-se melhor agora? — perguntou, balançando a cabeça para indicar que não queria o lenço de volta. — Considere um presente.

Hannah olhou para o lenço amassado e ensopado em sua mão e, finalmente, conseguiu enxergar o humor da situação.

— Sinto muito — disse, temendo que uma nova onda de soluços se transformasse em gargalhadas histéricas. — Mas eu tentei preveni-lo.

— Sobre um acidente termonuclear? Sim, eu me lembro de alguma coisa. — Alex convidou-a a voltar ao edifício e tirou o paletó, dobrando-o sobre um braço.

— Vou ter de levar o terno ao alfaiate sem que ninguém o veja, ou serei submetido a um interrogatório malicioso. Na minha idade... Por outro lado, seria divertido dizer a Cade que você estava tentando despir-me e, tomada pelo entusiasmo, acabou rasgando minhas roupas. Ele acha que é um especialista imbatível nesse aspecto da vida.

— Comigo? Ele acredita ser imbatível comigo? Isso é ridículo!

— Cade acredita ser insuperável com todas as mulheres que conhece, Hannah, e quase sempre tem razão. Não há nada como saber que o homem não tem coração para despertar na mulher o desejo de encontrá-lo, conquistá-lo e levá-lo para casa em uma caixa.

— Não estou interessada no coração de Cade. Na verdade, não quero prender o coração de nenhum homem.

— Espera que eu diga em que está interessada? Esqueça, porque não vou dizer. — Alex parou diante da escada que levava ao apartamento onde ela vivia com o pai.

— Eu... gostaria que esquecesse toda essa história — ela confessou sem encará-lo. — Agradeço por ter me levado ao clube esta noite. Foi maravilhoso.

— Já disse isso antes. Parece que completamos o círculo, não? Muito bem, é hora de dizer boa-noite e deixá-la ir para casa.

— Está esfriando — Hannah concordou, cruzando os braços para conter um tremor. A reação física não era provocada pelo frio, mas pela apreensão, por um estranho sentimento de antecipação. Seria beijada por Alex? Ele sentiria necessidade de beijá-la? — Bem... boa noite.

Ele a soltou, deixou que se virasse, esperou que tirasse a chave da bolsa e tentasse inseri-la na fechadura com algum esforço e muita dificuldade, e só então se aproximou.

— Droga! — Hannah resmungou ao sentir a mão sobre a dela. Dedos firmes guiaram os seus, inserindo a chave na abertura e girando-a no sentido carreto. A porta se abriu para um corredor escuro. Ela virou a cabeça para encará-lo, sentindo o calor do corpo próximo ao seu. — Obrigada mais uma vez.

— Estou pensando em algo...

— O que é?

— Gostaria de me despedir com um beijo. Você se importa?

— Oh, eu... bem... não. Não me...

Hannah não conseguiu concluir a frase, porque Alex tomou-a nos braços e colou os lábios nos dela. Havia suavidade e doçura no beijo.

Fechando os olhos, ela suspirou e rendeu-se ao poder de atração daquele peito forte, sentindo os braços tão fracos que duvidava tê-los. Não só os braços, mas as pernas, o tronco e o cérebro. Devia estar raciocinando, pois assim compreenderia que Alex só queria ser gentil. Não devia buscar significados mais profundos naquele beijo.

Mas a mente estava atordoada, incapaz de funcionar, e assim Hannah ouvia apenas os sentidos, e todos gritavam sim, sim, sim.

Ficou ali parada, colada ao corpo de Alex, sentindo seu cheiro, deliciando-se com a sensação dos braços em torno de sua cintura. Um aperto ganhava força em sua garganta e no peito. O calor que brotava do baixo ventre transformou-se em fogo abrasador quando Alex deslizou as mãos até a porção inferior de sua coluna, apertando-a contra o corpo. Hannah entreabriu os lábios, e ele aceitou o convite.

Uma luz intensa brilhou em algum lugar acima deles, no alto da escada, e antes que Hannah pudesse entender que não estava vendo estrelas, a voz de seu pai ecoou como um trovão na noite.

— Proporcionando um espetáculo para os vizinhos, Coleman? Minha filha não será coadjuvante. Entre, Hannah. Imediatamente!

Hannah tentou livrar-se do abraço de Alex, mas ele a segurou com firmeza, provavelmente temendo que ela caísse sem seu apoio. E seu temor não era de todo infundado.

— Hugo, lamento se o acordamos — ele disse. — Estávamos apenas nos despedindo.

— Sei o que estavam fazendo — o homem respondeu furioso, agarrando o braço da filha para puxá-la para dentro do prédio. — Gosto de você, Coleman, por isso vou me dar ao trabalho de preveni-lo. Ela é muito parecida com a mãe. Não vai querer nada com esta garota.

Hannah queria soltar-se. Queria correr para longe dali, fingir que o pai não estava parado na porta do edifício criando uma cena terrível, arruinando a única coisa boa que havia acontecido em sua vida em muitos anos.

Mas não se moveu. Ficou ali parada, olhando para o pai e para Alex. Ele parecia muito, muito zangado. Mas Hugo estava amedrontado. Furioso, sim, mas assustado também, tomado por um medo que poderia tirá-lo do sério. O sentimento estampado nos olhos dele a surpreendeu.

— Boa noite, Alex — Hannah despediu-se com algum esforço. — Pode ir agora. Por favor, vá — insistiu, notando que ele se preparava para dizer algo de que poderia se arrepender.

— Vejo você amanhã, no rancho — Alex falou antes de virar-se e voltar ao carro.

Assim que o automóvel desapareceu na noite escura, Hugo olhou para a filha como se desejasse agredi-la.

— Lixo! — gritou. — Você e sua mãe são idênticas! Nunca prestaram para nada!

Hannah não sabia de onde as palavras brotavam, mas de repente elas estavam em sua cabeça, passando do cérebro à língua com velocidade espantosa.

— Não abuse da minha paciência, pai — disse, fechando a passagem para a escada. — Lembre-se, sou a única amiga que você tem.

Em seguida ela se virou e subiu.

CAPÍTULO IX

Vi levou duas xícaras de chocolate quente para a mesa da cozinha e deixou uma delas na frente de Alex. Era domingo, dia de folga de Ella, e Vi levava a sério seu único dia semanal de cozinheira e governanta. Como também cumpria com seriedade e dedicação o papel de mãe substituta para os sobrinhos.

Sentada diante do mais velho deles, ela respirou fundo.

— E então? Vai me contar tudo, ou devo tentar adivinhar o que aconteceu?

— Nunca tive segredos com você, Vi. Admito ter tentado algumas vezes, mas foi inútil.

— É mesmo? Puxa, gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo sobre Jéssica. Ela não confia em mim há anos! Não sei o que minha filha quer da vida neste momento, exceto dormir até tarde e enlouquecer a empregada quando decide fazer biscoitos.

— Jess só precisa de um tempo, Vi. Ela acabou de concluir a faculdade e quer relaxar. Como boa filha, é capaz de reconhecer o desejo dos pais e admitir que coincidem com os dela, mas ela não se sente preparada para assumir compromissos de imediato.

— Eu sei. E suponho que a empresa possa esperar por ela mais alguns meses.

— Não há alternativa se não esperar.

— Tem razão. E você? O que tem para me dizer, afinal?

— Eu? Bem... Sobre o que estamos falando?

Vi sorriu.

— Sobre as notícias de Randy. Sobre sua mãe. Não cheguei a conhecê-la, e lamento por isso. Ela deve ter sido... deve ser uma mulher extraordinária. Corajosa, leal, disposta a tudo para proteger os filhos... Até mesmo deixá-los, e uma semana depois de ter perdido o marido para as balas de um assassino covarde. Não consigo imaginar a extensão da dor de Rose no dia em que ela os entregou a Randy e os viu saindo de sua vida.

— Mac e Cade não sabem de nada.

— Randy já me falou sobre a decisão de mantê-los fora disso por enquanto. Reconheço que essa é a atitude mais sensata neste momento. Talvez tenhamos sido imprudentes envolvendo-o nessa história, mas, como é o mais velho dos filhos, achamos que tinha o direito de saber. E como se quisesse recompensá-lo por todas as privações da infância. Eu me esforcei muito, Alex, mas nunca fui mais do que uma simples substituta...

— Por favor, Vi, não fale assim. Você e Randy foram a nossa salvação. Ele abriu mão da carreira e de um lar em outro lugar para cuidar da nossa segurança. Você se casou com Randy, mesmo sabendo que ele era responsável por três crianças pequenas, garotos que nem sempre foram fáceis ou bem-comportados. E mesmo assim, nunca fraquejou ou lamentou seu destino. Esteja certa de que foi maravilhosa, Vi. Mais do que muitas mães verdadeiras.

— Obrigada. Tenho rezado todas as noites para que Rose volte. É muito difícil ficar aqui e esperar, sem saber onde ela está ou como está. Como consegue manter a calma?

— Não é fácil. Mas não temos escolha, não é? Não gosto de ser forçado a confiar no irmão de meu pai, mas o rei Zakariyya parece ter suas razões para certificar-se de que minha mãe permaneça em segurança. Há muita intriga em tudo isso, Vi, coisas que não compreendemos, mas já notei que é muito importante para o rei Zakariyya e para meu tio que minha mãe continue viva.

— Sim, Randy diz a mesma coisa. Se soubesse que assim poderia ajudar, ele já teria embarcado num vôo para Sorajhee na semana passada, mas seu tio sabe que sua presença no Oriente alertaria a imprensa. Ele mal tem dormido desde que recebeu notícias de Rose, e você também parece estar muito cansado e abatido. Perdeu o sono por causa de sua mãe, ou há outro motivo?

Alex sorriu.

— Está se aperfeiçoando a cada dia, Vi. Fez a pergunta com um tom tão desinteressado, que quase nem a percebi. Está falando sobre Hannah, não é?

— Eu? Não estou falando sobre ninguém. Mas Jéssica...

— Pensei que ela não confiasse mais em você.

— E não confia. Não quando o assunto é pessoal. Mas ela é uma incrível fonte de informações sobre tudo e todos por aqui. E então, o que vai fazer? Não pode deixar que Cade e Mac o façam de tolo.

— Não é a mim que eles querem fazer de tolo, Vi. E não são só os dois. Ouvi uma conversa entre eles ontem à noite, no baile. Cade tirou o palito menor, o que considerou uma vitória. Ele vai assediar Hannah. O papel de Mac é manter-me informado e certificar-se de que eu sinta ciúme.

Vi balançou a cabeça e tentou parecer zangada, mas um sorriso distendeu seus lábios.

— Oh, aqueles três! Não sei qual deles é o pior. Jéssica, por ter criado o plano, ou os gêmeos, por terem concordado com ele.

— São todos iguais. — Alex terminou de beber o chocolate e levou a xícara para a pia.

— Acredita que Hannah esteja falando sério sobre... sobre o tal pedido?- Ele se sentou novamente depois de ter lavado a xícara.

— Creio que não, embora ela pense que sim. Entende o que digo?

— Você entende, e isso é o bastante. O que pretende fazer, agora que Cade entrou em cena? Sabe que as mulheres ficam malucas por ele. Não quero que Hannah sofra, e essa é uma possibilidade, mesmo que ela saiba que Cade está apenas fingindo o interesse por ela para...

— Espere um minuto! O que foi que disse? Hannah sabe?

Vi cobriu a boca com a mão.

— Oh, céus! Acho que era essa parte da história que eu não devia repetir.

— Parte da história? Então ainda há mais?

— Alex, você sabe que não posso...

— Vi, estou vivendo um momento difícil da minha vida. Não tenho paciência para brincadeiras tolas. Por favor, conte-me tudo o que há para saber.

— Não é de espantar que Jéssica não confie em mim. Tenho a boca muito grande! Muito bem, aí vai. Num momento de fraqueza, Hannah contou a Jéssica que você havia prometido fazer qualquer coisa para demonstrar sua gratidão, e que ela então pediu sua ajuda para deixar de ser AUVT, ou A Última Virgem do Texas. Jéssica decidiu transformar Hannah em uma mulher irresistível, e depois pensou que Cade e Mac seriam iscas perfeitas para despertar ciúme em você. Assim, quando se sentisse incomodado, você perceberia que está apaixonado por ela. Hannah sabe sobre o plano, mas só foi informada ontem à noite, e Jéssica disse que ela não ficou satisfeita. Mas você conhece sua prima. Sabe como ela é convincente. Duvido que Hannah tenha tido alguma escolha e... Ei, aonde vai?

— Vou tomar uma aspirina — Alex respondeu abrindo a porta de um armário. — Estou com dor de cabeça.

— Entendo. Por outro lado, se Hannah já sabe de tudo, Cade não poderá magoá-la. A menos, é claro, que decida ser especialmente sedutor, o que tornaria a situação muito mais complexa e imprevisível. E então, o que acha? Acredita que Hannah poderá... Quero dizer, se ela está levando a sério essa história de deixar de ser virgem, o que a impediria de... Oh, céus! Por favor, passe-me o frasco de analgésicos, Alex. De repente também sinto uma terrível dor de cabeça.

Hannah chegou ao estábulo à uma da tarde e não encontrou Alex. Mas Cade havia selado dois cavalos e a esperava com uma tentadora cesta de piquenique amarrada a uma das montarias. Minutos depois passavam pela casa e seguiam pela trilha que contornava o lago e acompanhava os limites da propriedade. Quando passaram pelo deque onde havia duas canoas amarradas, Hannah perguntou se ele e Mac ainda iam nadar no lado no dia de Natal.

— Ah, nossa primeira tradição — Cade respondeu rindo. — Não sei de quem foi a idéia, mas ainda mergulhamos no lago todos os anos. Às vezes temos sorte, mas em alguns anos tenho a impressão de que mal tocamos a água antes de sairmos apressados com as orelhas congelando.

— O lago ainda é muito frio em maio. Sei disso porque caí nele quando tinha quinze anos. Você me empurrou, lembra-se?

— Eu? Nunca! Fui um bom menino. Deve ter sido Mac.

— Engraçadinho — ela riu. — Está bem, você não me empurrou. Apenas certificou-se de que eu entraria no lago. Lá estava eu, espionando enquanto Alex remava em uma das canoas, suspirando como uma idiota... Você tentava prender uma minhoca ao anzol e dizia que pescaria o jantar daquela noite. Não consegui esconder minha repugnância quando vi o que estava fazendo. Você percebeu minha reação e começou a se aproximar de mim com aquela horrível minhoca. Fui recuando pelo deque e...

— Já sei, já sei. Eu me lembro desse dia. E não me orgulho do que fiz.

— Mas não parece muito arrependido. Por que está rindo?

— Rindo? Estou muito magoado. Acabou de dizer que havia ido ao deque para suspirar por Alex, e sempre pensei que seus suspiros fossem por mim. Francamente, Hannah! Nunca pensei que uma mulher pudesse ignorar minha presença.

— Ah, não? Bem, talvez eu tenha olhado mais para a minhoca do que para você. Por isso não reparei em seus encantos. Que tal um galope, dom Juan?

— Ótima idéia. Deixe-me desamarrar a cesta e colocá-la sob uma árvore, e depois apostaremos uma corrida.

Meia hora mais tarde, quando conseguiu alcançar Cade e seu magnífico cavalo árabe, Hannah não podia negar o fascínio exercido pelo conjunto. Todos os Coleman cavalgavam com maestria, dominando os animais com uma facilidade que impressionava até mesmo os observadores menos interessados.

Ele já havia desmontado e estendia uma toalha sobre a relva.

— Sei que ainda está frio demais para sentarmos no chão, mas não há nada como o primeiro piquenique do ano! — ele exclamou, ajudando-a a desmontar. Mantendo as mãos em sua cintura, fitou-a nos olhos por um instante como se pretendesse beijá-la, mas recuou em seguida. — Não posso. Gosto de pensar que sou um homem sem coração, um conquistador implacável, mas não passo de um animal domesticado. Darei as notícias a Jéssica assim que voltarmos, está bem?

— Que notícias? — Hannah disparou, fingindo não ter conhecimento do plano.

— Então não percebeu nada? — Cade abriu a cesta e pegou duas latas de refrigerante. Depois de entregar uma delas a Hannah, continuou retirando embalagens de comida. — Devo assediá-la até Alex acordar e exigir que eu me afaste. Jéssica disse que você não tem conhecimento do plano, mas conheço minha prima. Se não encontrar uma forma de comprovar seu brilhantismo, ela pode explodir. Por isso sei que ela já contou tudo sobre sua idéia.

— Tem razão, ela me contou. — Logo o mundo todo saberia que havia pedido a Alex para fazer delia uma mulher. — Ela só queria ajudar...

— Ajudar? Não acredite nisso! Mas Mac e eu concordamos porque achamos que já é hora de Alex encontrar alguém, e ele nunca será capaz de cuidar disso sozinho. Temos de apontar o caminho e guiá-lo, talvez puxá-lo pela mão. Jéssica disse que você está apaixonada por ele. É verdade?

— Eu nunca disse isso.

— Mas tem suspirado por ele desde a adolescência. Alex nunca percebeu, mas agora parece estar suspirando por você. Ele está esquisito há dias, e Mac e eu decidimos ajudá-la a conquistá-lo, mesmo sabendo que corremos o risco de sermos castigados pelo irmão mais velho.

— É impressionante! Fiz um parto, deixei escapar um comentário impensado, e aqui estou eu, enterrada até o pescoço nas intrigas de uma família quem nem é minha! Como isso aconteceu?

— Pergunte a Jéssica.

— Sim, ela é a grande responsável.

— De qualquer maneira, gostaria de ser seu amigo. Agora que já esclarecemos tudo sobre o plano maluco de minha prima, e se puder me perdoar por saqueie mergulho no lago há mais de uma década...

— O mergulho no lago, as gargalhadas quando caí naquela pilha de estrume, o apelido de Hannah-Casca-de-Banana, o hábito de puxar minhas tranças... Pensando bem, acho que você sempre foi meu melhor amigo.

— Não fiz tudo isso sozinho. Metade da culpa é de Mac.

— Não tem importância. Os momentos que passava no Desert Rose enquanto meu pai cuidava dos animais eram os únicos em que eu convivia com outras crianças, exceto na escola, e a escola não é exatamente uma das minhas melhores lembranças. Mesmo com todas as provocações, eu gostava de vir ao rancho. Ainda gosto.

— E gosta do meu irmão?

Cade abaixou a cabeça para não ser atingido por uma coxa de galinha atirada por ela.

Durante o caminho de volta, Cade continuou falando sobre o rancho, os irmãos e a prima.

— Jéssica deverá ficar sob a tutela de Nick Grayson, Filho de Jared, durante seu período de experiência na empresa.

— Realmente? Ela nunca me contou nada sobre Nick Grayson.

— Não? E surpreendente, porque ela sempre fala de tudo e todos, a menos que o assunto seja muito importante para ela mesma. A idéia de designar Nick para ser o mentor de Jéssica em seus primeiros contatos com a empresa foi de Randy, e desde então ela tem encontrado uma interminável seqüência de desculpas para adiar a decisão de ingressar na Coleman-Grayson. Não é estranho? Alguém devia questionar essa atitude de Jéssica.

— Oh, não! Não vai me convencer a bisbilhotar nos assuntos pessoais de sua prima.

— Por que não? Ela já invadiu os seus!

— E verdade. Mas você e Mac são mais próximos a conhecem melhor do que eu.

— Mas ela não confia em nós. Além do mais, Mac tem estado carrancudo e quieto desde que voltamos da formatura de Jéssica. Ele saiu sozinho numa noite e só voltou na manhã seguinte, e nunca disse nada sobre onde havia estado. Tentei descobrir a verdade, mas ele quase me agrediu quando comecei a fazer perguntas, e então desisti. Sabe de uma coisa, Hannah? Nossa infância aqui no rancho foi muito divertida e livre, mas agora que crescemos, as cercas do Desert Rose não conseguem impedir a entrada dos problemas que todos os adultos enfrentam lá fora.

Hannah entendia o que Cade dizia. Também sentia a pressão dos problemas da vida adulta. Ela e o pai pareciam estar invertendo lentamente os papéis. Hugo ainda gritava numa tentativa desesperada de dominá-la, e ela continuava provocando acidentes e tropeçando nos objetos. Mas não poderiam manter esse mesmo padrão para sempre, porque o mundo em torno deles girava, mudava, reformulando posições e responsabilidades. Logo poderia ser a responsável, e Hugo estaria no papel de dependente. Tudo dependia dela.

— Odeio problemas adultos — Hannah comentou quando se aproximavam do estábulo. — Mas considero maravilhoso que vocês três ainda estejam no Desert Rose. Não consigo imaginar um de vocês em outro lugar. Como também não me imagino longe do Texas.

— Todos nós continuamos envolvidos com a operação do Desert Rose, mas também assumimos parte da administração das outras empresas do conglomerado Coleman, como a Coleman-Grayson. O fato é que nosso grande amor sempre foi a criação de cavalos. E agora que a propriedade vizinha foi posta à venda, gostaria de comprá-la e expandir nosso negócio para a criação de gado.

— Realmente? Sempre desconfiei de que fosse menos playboy do que gosta de fingir ser. Um novo ramo de negócios? O que os outros pensam disso?

Cade sorriu.

— Ainda não sei. Não perguntei a opinião deles. Por enquanto, minha intenção é um segredo nosso. Quer ser a veterinária do nosso rancho de gado? Garanto que vai estar sempre ocupada.

— O convite é tentador — Hannah respondeu entusiasmada.

Cade contou uma piada sobre um rancheiro que não sabia distinguir as vacas dos bois, e os dois entraram no estábulo rindo muito.

Mac e Alex estavam no fundo do celeiro, limpando as selas e observando Olívia Smith, uma jovem empregada do rancho designada para cuidar de Khalid. Ela escovava os pêlos do potro e limpava sua baia com um carinho impressionante, sempre murmurando palavras doces com que conquistava a confiança do animal.

— Khalahari precisa retomar os exercícios — Mac comentou. — Creio que amanhã ela e Khalid poderão passar algumas horas fora do estábulo.

— Ele tem alguma coisa de Jabbar, não acha? Talvez seja a maneira como mantém a cabeça erguida, com orgulho.

— Arrogância. Ele sabe quem é, e tenho a sensação de que nunca vi permitir que um de nós esqueça suas origens. Oh, aí vem Cade. Devia ir verificar se ele não tem manchas de grama molhada nas roupas.

— Engraçadinho. Cade já superou o estágio de rolar na grama com sua mais recente conquista, especial mente nesta época do ano. Um piquenique! Quem mais teria essa idéia no final do inverno?

Cade e Hannah desmontaram, e Alex viu quando o irmão mais novo entregou os cavalos a um dos empregados do rancho, passando um braço em torno da cintura da veterinária para conduzi-la para fora do estábulo.

Não era de sua conta. Não tinha o direito de ficar aborrecido.

Estranho...

Estava muito aborrecido!

CAPÍTULO X

Hannah bebia o chá quente que começava a banir o frio de seu corpo enquanto observava Vi Coleman recheando o peru que seria parte do jantar de domingo.

Era bom ficar sentada na cozinha do rancho. Cortinas xadrez, toalha de mesa no mesmo padrão, cadeiras de madeira, dois cães dormindo perto do forno, o aroma de tortas assando... Aquele era um aposento para a família, um lugar que acolhia bem a todos que ali entrassem.

Mac foi o próximo a entrar, e ela tentou disfarçar a decepção. Não que não gostasse de vê-lo, mas esperava encontrar Alex, embora não soubesse o que diria ao homem depois da noite anterior.

— Olá, Hannah — ele a cumprimentou antes de aproximar-se das tortas que já esfriavam sobre o móvel. — Posso prová-las?

— Toque nelas antes do jantar, e juro que não sobreviverá para comer a próxima refeição — Vi respondeu, piscando para Hannah com ar brincalhão.

— Nesse caso, vou ver se consigo enganar meu estômago com um refrigerante. Quer um, Hannah? Ou prefere cerveja?

— Obrigada, mas estou de plantão. A última coisa de que um animal precisa é uma veterinária bêbada.

— Tem razão. — Mac sentou-se e pôs a lata de soda sobre a mesa. — Como foi o piquenique? Aposto que nem as formigas apareceram com esse frio.

— Não, mas encontramos um urso polar.

Mac e Vi riram, e Hannah relaxou um pouco mais, sentindo-se bem-vinda na casa da família.

— Pode ficar para o jantar, Hannah? — Vi perguntou ao colocar o peru no forno. — A comida estará pronta por volta das sete.

— Lamento, mas não posso ficar, Vi. Tenho de preparar o jantar de meu pai. E já era hora de ir.

Pensando bem, escapar do Desert Rose sem encontrar Alex era uma idéia interessante. Não suportaria a vergonha de encará-lo depois do escândalo promovido por seu pai na noite anterior.

— Ainda não disse o quanto somos gratos pelo trabalho que fez com Khalahari. Khalid é o futuro do rancho, sabe? Temos sorte por contar com seus serviços.

— Só cumpri meu dever — ela respondeu encabulada. — E foi um prazer ajudá-los. Meu pai também teria sido útil.

— Mas não foi ele quem atendeu ao chamado. Eu sempre disse que ter apenas um veterinário em uma região com tantos ranchos era muito arriscado. Agora estou mais tranqüilo, pois sei que temos dois excelentes profissionais em Bridle.

— É muito bom ser reconhecida. Muito obrigada. Bem, agora tenho de ir. Por favor, digam a Cade que agradeço pela tarde encantadora. Não quero interromper um telefonema de negócios.

— No domingo à tarde — Vi comentou enquanto descascava um pepino. — Mais de vinte e cinco anos testemunhando essa mesma rotina, e ainda não me acostumei com ela. Algumas pessoas não entendem a necessidade do descanso.

O celular de Hannah tocou em seu bolso e ela o atendeu. Mal havia acabado de dizer "alô" quando ouviu os gritos do pai do outro lado. Depois da explosão, ele desligou sem se despedir.

— Era... Meu pai — ela explicou, tentando não dar importância aos olhares apreensivos de Mac e Vi. — Rafe Collins tem uma égua doente. Pode ser algo contagioso, e tenho de ir imediatamente.

— Uma febre animal nesta região seria terrível. Hugo vai encontrá-la no rancho?

— Não. Ele acha que sou capaz de resolver tudo sozinha.

E como tinha certeza de que aquela voz pastosa era conseqüência de uma bebedeira, sabia que estaria melhor sozinha. Vira o pai embriagado duas ou três vezes ao longo da vida, mas deixara Hugo com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão quando saíra de casa, e havia imaginado que ele tiraria o dia de folga. Havia sido muito dura com ele na noite anterior.

Precisava ter mais compaixão com o pai. O homem sempre fora daquele jeito! Era tarde demais para tentar mudá-lo, e ele não sabia lidar com uma filha adulta. Como não sabia lidar com a possibilidade de acabar cego. Devia estar muito abalado. Como pudera ser tão cruel com o próprio pai?

Mas ele também é cruel com você, lembrou uma voz dentro dela. Estar velho, doente e assustado não dá a ele o direito de usá-la como saco de pancadas. Se vai ficar, tem de estabelecer algumas regras básicas, e a primeira delas é não aceitar críticas injustas ou comentários agressivos. Ponto final.

— Hannah? Você está bem?

Mac a encarava com curiosidade e preocupação,

— Oh, sim... Sim, obrigada. Estava apenas revendo mentalmente o conteúdo de minha valise. Tenho certeza de que posso ir atender ao chamado sem ter de passar pela clínica. Bem, obrigada por tudo. Preciso ir.

— Ir aonde?

Hannah fechou os olhos e esperou sentir o impacto daquela voz no estômago. Bam! Era como se a pergunta de Alex pudesse atingi-la fisicamente. Ela se virou devagar para encará-lo, mas logo percebeu que não tinha forças para erguer a cabeça.

— Oh, aí está você, Alex — Vi interferiu, aproximando-se de Hannah e passando um braço em torno de sua cintura num gesto protetor. — Hannah acabou de receber um chamado do rancho de Rafe Collins. Algo sobre uma égua com uma doença possivelmente contagiosa. Vou encher uma garrafa térmica com chá quente. Assim ela terá um pouco de conforto enquanto trabalha.

— Boa idéia — Alex aprovou, notando que Hannah mantinha os olhos fixos no chão. — Ponha uma caneca extra, porque talvez eu também queira um pouco de chá.

— O quê? — Hannah perguntou assustada, erguendo a cabeça para fitá-lo. — Quer dizer... Que vai comigo?

— Vou levá-la em minha caminhonete. Pronta para partir? — Alex já tinha nas mãos a garrafa térmica e as duas canecas.

— Eu... — O que podia fazer se não assentir? E o que estava esperando? Havia uma égua doente esperando por seus cuidados. — Sim podemos ir.

Apressada, ela saiu para ir buscar a valise que deixara no estábulo, sem perceber que Alex recuara para deixá-la passar, tropeçara no próprio pé e batera um ombro na parede.

— Ótimo, meu irmão! — Mac riu com vontade. — Não sabia que a arte de fazer trapalhadas era contagiosa.

Hannah desceu da caminhonete e correu para o estábulo sem esperar por Alex. Sentado diante do volante, ele tentava entender como podia pensar tanto naquela mulher. Devia estar se ocupando de problemas mais sérios, como a mãe e países do Oriente que invadiam sua vida sem aviso prévio. Estava apreensivo com a situação de Sorajhee e Balahar. Mesmo assim, uma parte da sua mente permanecia concentrada em Hannah, em seu sorriso tímido e em sua graça natural. Não conseguia esquecer o calor de seu corpo, o sabor de sua boca.

— Controle-se, Coleman — disse a si mesmo ao descer da caminhonete para ir atrás dela.

Hannah ordenava que a égua fosse levada de volta ao estábulo e acomodada na maior baia disponível.

— Mas... Sempre exercitamos animais com cólica, srta. Clark — persistiu o empregado que cuidava do animal.

— Imagino que sim, mas esse é um esforço inútil. Pode achar que está ajudando, mas a verdade é que a situação da égua é a mesma. Ela não dá sinais evidentes de sofrimento, como se deitar e rolar, mas só porque você a obriga a andar. De qualquer maneira, conseguiu impedir que ela se machucasse, o que já é muito bom. Agora temos de cuidar dela.

— O que acha disso, Sr. Coleman?

— Acho que deve fazer o que a doutora está dizendo, Barry. Venha, vou ajudá-lo a levar a égua para a baia.

Meia hora mais tarde, depois de examinar a égua e constatar que ela sofria de cólicas por ingestão excessiva de alimentos, Hannah instruiu os empregados para que cuidassem melhor das refeições da égua e administrou um laxante e um analgésico através de uma injeção que aplicou no animal com delicadeza e precisão. Era estranho ver uma mulher tão pequena com aquele ar determinado e movimentos tão firmes. Rápida e eficiente, ela conseguia acalmar a égua e cuidar dela sem causar maior estresse.

— Sabe de uma coisa? — ele perguntou quando deixaram o estábulo. — Ontem à noite foi à primeira vez que beijei uma veterinária.

— E daí?

— Bem, acho que estou aliviado por não ter me examinado antes para verificar a existência de doenças da boca e da garganta.

Ela riu e bateu em seu ombro. Alex sentiu a dor no hematoma causado pela pancada na parede da cozinha de sua casa, inclinou-se e... Tropeçou. Quando percebeu o que acontecia, já estava deitado de costas no chão.

— Alex! — ela exclamou assustada. — Pelo amor de Deus, não bati com tanta força assim! Como conseguiu cair?

— Acha que foi de propósito?

— Por que está tão zangado? Vai dizer que a culpa é minha?

— Ora, ora... — Alex sorriu e estendeu os braços para puxá-la sobre o próprio corpo. — Já era hora de aprender a reagir. Devo deduzir que se sente mais confortável comigo?

Hannah refletiu antes de responder. Não havia tropeçado nem derrubado nada nas últimas horas, e conseguia raciocinar com um mínimo de clareza, apesar da presença de Alex.

— Sabe de uma coisa? Talvez tenha razão. Sinto-me mais à vontade com você, o que é surpreendente, depois daquela cena horrível criada por meu pai ontem à noite. Por outro lado, parece que você foi contaminado por minha falta de equilíbrio. O que está acontecendo?

— O quê? Bem, um romântico poderia dizer que estou "caído" por você. Literalmente.

— Ah...

— Acho que vou beijá-la, só para ter certeza. Sei que estamos deitados no chão no meio de um rancho que não pertence a nenhum de nós, mas ao menos sabemos que seu pai não vai aparecer para interromper o beijo.

— É verdade — Hannah concordou sorrindo. — Tudo bem, pode me beijar.

Alex não esperou por um segundo convite. Hannah não só permitia o beijo, como participava ativamente dele, tocando-o no rosto e deslizando as mãos por seu peito, mudando de posição até estar deitada sobre ele.

— Meu Deus... — Alex murmurou enquanto a apertava entre os braços. — Na velocidade em que estamos progredindo, logo estaremos...

— Srta. Clark? Onde está? Não quer examinar a égua novamente?

Alex rolou para perto da cerca da arena de treinamento e, levando-a com ele, usou o bebedouro dos animais como esconderijo.

— Ela tem coisas melhores para fazer do que ir examinar uma égua — murmurou.

Rindo, Hannah pôs a mão sobre sua boca a fim de silenciá-lo, mas Alex a removeu sem nenhuma dificuldade.

— Pare de rir, mulher, ou seremos descobertos!

— O que vamos fazer? Quer passar a noite aqui?

— É uma idéia...

— Alex!

— Tudo bem, vamos esperar que ele volte ao estábulo, e depois você irá examinar o animal. Eu ficarei aqui por mais alguns minutos antes de segui-la.

— Não quer ir comigo agora?

— Não posso. Seria... Escandaloso.

— Oh... Bem, nesse caso...

Há quanto tempo a conhecia? Desde a infância? Devia ter imaginado algo parecido. Não devia ter se exposto daquela maneira. Constrangida, Hannah apoiou o corpo sobre as mãos e os joelhos para levantar-se rapidamente, e o movimento brusco acabou por atingir certa parte da anatomia de Alex, Os pensamentos de amor e sedução desapareceram de sua mente, mas, mesmo assim, não poderia se mover por algum tempo.

Por isso ficou ali parado, olhando para o céu e respirando fundo, imaginando como um homem sério e compenetrado como ele acabara envolvido em uma situação tão grotesca e dolorosa.

Mas a situação também tinha aspectos positivos. Pensando neles, Alex sorriu.

Hannah estava parada ao lado da janela do quarto, olhando para a lua no céu e pensando nos últimos dias. Dias de felicidade e agitação. Nem mesmo o pai conseguia empanar o brilho de sua alegria, e era bom saber que aos poucos aprendia a lidar com aquele homem difícil e carrancudo.

Encontrara-o bêbado ao voltar para casa depois da visita ao rancho Collins. Hugo comera frango frito que pedira por telefone no restaurante mais próximo, mas ela nem se importara com a embalagem engordurada sobre o sofá da sala. Afinal, passara os quinze minutos anteriores beijando Alex Coleman, e nada a teria incomodado depois de uma experiência tão esplêndida.

Gostaria de saber mais sobre os sentimentos de Alex. Seria apenas gentileza, ou conseguira despertar seu interesse era algum nível ao admitir que ainda era virgem?

Oh, como seria melhor se não houvesse dito nada, se ele pudesse descobri-la por conta própria, sem ter sido provocado pelo anúncio de sua virgindade... E de sua disponibilidade.

Como poderia ter certeza de que o que Alex sentia por ela não era apenas curiosidade? Como saber que sua intenção não era apenas poupá-la das investidas dos irmãos?

As batidas violentas na porta interromperam sua reflexão. Foi com apreensão que ela viu o pai parado na soleira, oscilando como se não fosse capaz de sustentar o peso do próprio corpo.

— Pai, devia estar na cama! — Segurando seu braço, tentou levá-lo de volta ao quarto do outro lado do cor redor. — Está com fome? Trouxe sanduíches, mas você já estava dormindo quando eu cheguei, e decidi não acordá-lo.

— Você decidiu? Desde quando toma decisões dentro desta casa, mocinha? Eu decido por aqui, e não se esqueça disso. Sempre tomei todas as decisões, e nada vai mudar.

Hannah engoliu a raiva, dizendo a si mesma que as explosões temperamentais do pai eram apenas tentativas patéticas de encobrir sua insegurança, de disfarçar seus medos. Por que não percebera isso antes? Ele era apenas um homem solitário, abandonado pela mulher amada, obrigado a criar sozinho a única filha.

A vida podia ter sido mais fácil para eles, mas Hugo havia preferido empurrá-la para longe, desafiando-a a deixá-lo, como fizera a mãe dela. E ainda repetia o desafio, mesmo sabendo que precisava de ajuda.

Hannah passou um braço em torno da cintura do pai e pressionou a cabeça contra seu peito. Ele cheirava a cerveja e suor.

— Tudo bem, pai — disse em voz baixa, levando-o de volta à cama. — Estou aqui. Não vou deixá-lo sozinho. Prometo que nunca o abandonarei. Agora durma, está bem?

Depois de acomodá-lo, ela se preparava para partir quando sentiu os dedos em torno de seu pulso.

— A égua do rancho Collins... Como está?

— Bem, papai. Era uma cólica forte, mas conseguimos identificá-la e detê-la. Um empregado do rancho deixou que ela comesse demais.

— O que fez?

— Dei a ela um laxante e um analgésico.

— Não precisa de mim, não é? Sua mãe não precisava de mim, e agora é você... Sou como um cavalo velho, doente e cansado, pronto para ser sacrificado.

Hannah sentou-se na beirada da cama e removeu os dedos que apertavam seu pulso, segurando as mãos do pai entre as suas.

— Isso não é verdade. Tudo que sei eu aprendi com você, pai. E sempre saberei ouvir seus conselhos. Preciso de sua ajuda, porque nunca conheci veterinário melhor no inundo.

— Um veterinário cego. Ninguém precisa de um veterinário cego. Devia usar a pistola em minha valise para acabar comigo de uma vez. Sei que teria essa generosidade com qualquer animal que estivesse sofrendo. Por que não comigo?

— Você bebeu demais, pai. Por favor, tente dormir. Conversaremos amanhã, está bem?

Mas ele não a ouvia. A cerveja que encharcava seu estômago também inundava o cérebro, e Hugo roncava alto como se estivesse dormindo há horas.

Hannah o deixou certa de que, no dia seguinte, o pai não diria nada sobre o que acabara de acontecer, e talvez nem se lembrasse de nada. Porque um Hugo Clark sóbrio nunca admitia suas fraquezas, e Hannah sabia disso tão bem quanto sabia o próprio nome.

Também sabia que o pai mantinha uma pistola dentro da valise de instrumentos médicos, e por isso foi à clínica no andar de baixo do prédio onde moravam. Para pegar a arma e escondê-la em seu quarto.

CAPÍTULO XI

Nos cinco dias seguintes, Alex mal teve tempo para dormir e comer, muito menos para telefonar para Hannah.

Cade havia partido na manhã de segunda-feira para ir tratar de negócios urgentes em Dallas, deixando-o responsável por quatro clientes em potencial que haviam marcado visitas ao rancho, cada um em um dia, de segunda a quinta. Todos deviam ter a mesma chance de inspecionar os cavalos que estavam à venda, e cada um deles faria sua oferta.

Randy concordara em cuidar da parte social de cada visita, como acompanhar os clientes em almoços e jantares, mas Alex fora convidado para todas as noites, o que o deixara ainda mais cansado e irritado. Mas não podia se furtar a cumprir seus deveres profissionais, e receber os clientes fazia parte do trabalho.

Na sexta-feira de manhã, quando desligava o telefone depois de conversar com o cliente que fizera a melhor oferta e parabenizá-lo pela compra do lote de animais, Alex viu Randy e Vi entrando no escritório.

— Foi uma semana muito produtiva, Alex — Randy elogiou, esperando que a esposa se acomodasse no sofá para imitá-la. — Tem alguns minutos? Jéssica, Cade e Mac estão vindo para cá.

— Cade já voltou? Eu não sabia. O que está acontecendo? Há muito tempo não temos uma reunião de família. É sobre minha mãe? Ela foi localizada?

— Não, e essa espera está acabando comigo. Também não gosto de esconder algo tão importante de seus irmãos, mas... Bem, vamos tratar de outro assunto.

— Quanto suspense. Está doente?

— Randy, relaxe! — Vi sugeriu sorrindo. — Está assustando Alex, querido. E as notícias são boas.

Jéssica entrou no escritório e parou diante da janela com os braços cruzados.

— Se estão pensando em exercer algum tipo de pressão para fazer-me aceitar os conselhos daquele horrível Nick Grayson, desistam! Prefiro pular pela janela.

— Estamos no nível da rua, meu bem — Vi apontou com calma. — Da próxima vez, pense em uma ameaça mais real e assustadora.

— Eu tentei. — Ela encolheu os ombros e olhou para Alex. — Sabe qual é o problema?

— Nem imagino. — Cade e Mac entraram com as xícaras de café. — Ah, aí estão eles. Podemos começar, Randy?

— Olá para você também, Alex — Cade cumprimentou-o. — Sim, tive uma boa viagem, resolvi todos os problemas e fui assistir a um musical maravilhoso na companhia de uma linda mulher. Ah, aqueles olhos verdes, aquelas pernas...

— Alguém devia jogar água fria nesse sujeito — Mac sugeriu. — Pensei que estivesse interessado na nossa veterinária!

Alex apertou as mandíbulas enquanto esperava pela resposta do irmão.

— Hannah? Não. Decidimos ser amigos. Eu não lhe contei nada?

— Não — Jéssica respondeu pelo primo com tom irritado. — Pensando bem, não é da minha conta.

— E daí? Desde quando isso a impede de fazer perguntas? — Mac provocou-a. — Conversaremos mais tarde, Cade.

— Ótima idéia, rapazes, porque Randy e Vi têm algo a dizer e estão esperando pela nossa atenção.

— Obrigado, Alex. — Randy levantou-se. — Serei breve e claro. Esta semana foi crucial para que eu tomasse minha decisão, embora esteja pensando nela há algum tempo. Estou me aposentando.

— Quando? — Alex perguntou chocado.

— A partir de hoje — Vi respondeu pelo marido. — Acalmem-se, rapazes. Randy jamais os abandonará ou dará as costas para o rancho, mas já é hora de seu tio descansar e aproveitar a vida.

Cade passou a mão pela cabeça.

— Puxa, vocês sabem como surpreender! E agora?

— Agora? Vocês seguirão fazendo o que sempre fizeram, mas sem pedirem a minha permissão para tomarem decisões que sempre souberam tomar. Nunca interferi na operação diária do rancho. Agora o Desert Rose é todo de vocês, para que o dividam como quiserem. Ao mesmo tempo, espero que se interessem mais pela Coleman-Grayson, e isso também inclui você, minha filha.

— Chantagem! — Jéssica respondeu aborrecida. — É isso, não é? Você e mamãe merecem descansar, mas só decidiram parar agora para me forçarem a aceitar a ajuda de Nick Grayson. Isso é golpe baixo!

Mac aproximou-se da prima e passou um braço sobre seus ombros.

— Sente-se melhor agora? Ótimo. Peça desculpas.

Jéssica suspirou e olhou para Randy.

— Desculpem-me. Eu só queria mais tempo. Por acaso isso é crime?

Vi estendeu os braços e a jovem mergulhou neles.

— Acha que ela está pedindo demais, querido? Jéssica esteve na escola por muito tempo, longe do rancho e da família. A empresa depende dela para sobreviver? Acha mesmo que nossa filha precisa embarcar para Dallas imediatamente?

— Não — Randy reconheceu, tocando os cabelos da filha num gesto carinhoso. — Suponho que não. Tudo bem, docinho, pode contar com mais alguns meses de folga. E agora, por que não decidimos onde vamos jantar esta noite?

Mac viu o tio, a tia e a prima saírem do escritório.

— Randy e Jéssica conseguiram o que queriam — disse. — Ele sabe que a filha vai acabar ingressando na companhia, mesmo que seja um pouco mais tarde do que esperava, e ela tem certeza de que pode traçar os próprios planos sem sofrer nenhuma pressão externa. Adoro nossa família.

— Tivemos sorte — Alex reconheceu. — Às vezes chego a pensar que seria bom construir minha própria família.

— Uau! — Mac exclamou enquanto recuava fingindo pavor. — Fale por você, meu irmão. Ninguém vai me ver a menos de cem metros de um altar!

— Já esteve bem perto de um há algum tempo — Cade lembrou. — Desculpe-me. Agora fui eu quem usou um golpe baixo. Também não tenho planos para subir ao altar, sabe? Vamos deixar essa responsabilidade para Alex. Está ouvindo os sinos?

— Não, mas vocês dois poderão ouvi-los com clareza se não saírem daqui a cinco segundos — Alex ameaçou-o. — Tive uma semana difícil e cansativa. Por favor, nos próximos dois dias, finjam que fui viajar. Para a lua. Para outro planeta. Para qualquer lugar. Mas lembrem-se de que este Coleman estará de folga.

— Vai encontrar Hannah? — Cade perguntou. — Não precisa nem telefonar. Hoje é sexta-feira, dia da visita semanal do veterinário. Ela está no estábulo examinando os animais.

Alex parou antes de alcançar a porta, virou-se e olhou para os gêmeos, que sorriam como se fossem as criaturas mais inocentes do mundo.

— Vocês são fantásticos! — exclamou, sorrindo para os dois antes de ir para o estábulo.

Hannah observava Olívia, a empregada do rancho que cuidava de Khalid com carinho impressionante. A jovem não se cansava de falar sobre a beleza do animal, sobre sua inteligência, sobre o interesse que ele demonstrava pelo mundo e pelas pessoas.

— Esqueceu de dizer que ele é apaixonado por você — respondeu, divertindo-se com o rubor que tingiu o rosto da garota.

Sabia pouco sobre Olívia, ou Livy, como era chamada pelos outros empregados e pelos proprietários. Cinco anos mais jovem que ela, órfã, aparecera no rancho pedindo emprego e comprovara sua habilidade com os animais. Livy tinha a timidez e o recato de um rolo compressor quando via algo que despertava seu interesse, e uma força de vontade capaz de superar todos os obstáculos. Hannah gostava dela e a admirava.

Olívia fechou a porta da última baia, e Hannah consultou o relógio de pulso. O atendimento na clínica começaria em duas horas, e estaria sozinha para cuidar de tudo, como havia sido durante toda aquela semana. Hugo Clark entregara os pontos. Desistira. Passava o tempo sentado na velha poltrona da sala de estar do apartamento. Não voltara a beber, provavelmente por medo de perder o controle, como acontecera no domingo. Conversar com a filha, admitir seus medos e suas fraquezas... Não. Seria terrível.

Hannah estava cansada. Além das visitas aos ranchos e das consultas na clínica, tinha de manter a casa limpa e arrumada e a comida pronta, pois Hugo era incapaz de alimentar-se sem sua ajuda.

Não sabia como lidar com aquele Hugo desconhecido e derrotado. Pensara em conversar com Alex e pedir sua opinião, mas como ele não havia telefonado uma única vez durante a semana, chegara à conclusão de que não devia dar o próximo passo. Ele teria de tomar a iniciativa, e não tinha muita certeza de que isso aconteceria um dia.

Havia pensado... Esperado... Mas o domingo devia ter sido uma aberração. Tudo que acontecera entre eles desde o dia do nascimento de Khalid fora uma aberração, e sabia disso.

Não estava zangada, embora não pudesse negar a tristeza. Fora ao Desert Rose para cumprir sua rotina semanal com os cavalos, e levara com ela a esperança de conversar com Vi Coleman. Sentia que podia confiar nela e pedir seus conselhos.

— Ainda tem aquela pomada que receitei para o olho de Dakar, Olívia? Use-a nos dois olhos do animal, embora só um esteja inflamado. E se ele não melhorar até amanhã...

— Já sei, devo telefonar para a clínica. Agora já vou indo, Hannah, porque seu namorado vem vindo para cá e não quero atrapalhar nada.

— Meu namo... — Hannah olhou na direção apontada pela jovem e viu Alex se aproximando apressado. — Oh, não, ele não é...

— Tudo bem, eu acredito, doutora. Mesmo depois de tê-los visto no domingo passado, trocando um beijo apaixonado que deve ter durado pelo menos meia hora.

— Hannah! — Alex chamou-a antes de alcançá-la. — Estava pensando em ligar para você.

— É mesmo? E o que aconteceu? Todos os telefones estavam ocupados?

— Ei, não precisa me morder! Onde foi parar aquela doce e pacata Hannah Clark, a jovem submissa que nunca se defendia de nada? Estou com saudade dela.

— Se está com saudade, por que não telefonou?

Rindo, Alex segurou sua mão e levou-a para dentro da casa.

— Por favor, não pense que fui negligente ou grosseiro. Tive uma semana horrível! Passei todos os dias mergulhado no trabalho.

— E o que mais?

Alex tropeçou e quase caiu, mas conseguiu equilibrar-se.

— Droga! Não era você que vivia tropeçando? Já notou que, quanto mais confiante se torna, mas desastrado eu fico?

— Quer um consolo? Derrubei as chaves do carro dentro do bueiro da porta do prédio esta manhã. Estava nervosa com a visita semanal ao rancho. Levei dez minutos para recuperar o chaveiro com a vara de pescar de meu pai.

— Muito criativo.

— Só a criatividade pode compensar a propensão ao desastre, Alex.

Os dois riram, e a tensão desapareceu como que por encanto.

— Quer saber por que outra razão não telefonei para você? — Alex perguntou quando alcançaram a porta da frente da casa.

— Se quiser me contar...

— Tive medo. Não consigo deixar de pensar no pedido que me fez na semana passada.

— Oh... Aquilo...

— Sim, aquilo. E antes que diga alguma coisa de que possa arrepender-se depois, já sei tudo sobre Mac, Cade e Jéssica, o que significa que não estou preocupado com a possibilidade de você encontrar a solução para o seu problema em outro lugar qualquer. Esta é uma questão que deve ser resolvida entre nós dois, como deveria ter sido desde o início.

— E claro. Entre nós dois, como um elefante branco na sala de estar. Todos sabem que existe, mas ninguém quer falar sobre o assunto. Conheço o panorama.

— Talvez conheça, mas não temos alternativa. Temos de enfrentar o elefante, porque só assim sabe remos qual deve ser o próximo passo. Se podemos dar o próximo passo.

Hannah encarou-o por alguns momentos, observando o homem que invadira seus sonhos ainda na adolescência, o homem que despertara seu interesse como nenhum outro.

— Está dizendo... Que devemos fazer alguma coisa com relação àquele meu pedido? Só para tirá-lo do caminho, para termos certeza de que não estamos pensando apenas nisso?

— É mais ou menos isso. Sim, é isso, e levei a semana toda para encontrar a coragem necessária para dizer o que sinto.

— Não sabe como me arrependo de ter feito esse pedido estúpido.

— Mas eu estou feliz por ter pedido. Caso contrário, ainda estaria vendo a velha Hannah-Casca-de-Banana, a menina de tranças que me perseguia, tropeçava e caía, que suspirava por mim durante toda a infância.

— E depois dela. Sempre fui louca por você, Alex, embora tenha me ignorado. Mas esse é um sentimento meu. Não tem nenhuma responsabilidade pelo que sinto.

Alex pousou as mãos em seus ombros.

— Talvez tenhamos uma certa responsabilidade, Hannah. Não vou mentir e dizer que estou apaixonado, porque você não acreditaria, e também não vou fingir que tem toda minha atenção neste momento, porque não é verdade. Nós... Temos muitos problemas no rancho, e tenho vivido um certo... Conflito. Mas esses problemas podem me empurrar ainda mais para você. Não sei. Só sei que não podemos continuar como estamos, e também não podemos voltar atrás. Só nos resta seguir em frente, dar o próximo passo.

— Não quero voltar atrás. E não me sinto satisfeita com o que temos até agora. Portanto... Daremos o próximo passo juntos.

— O que vai fazer hoje à noite?

Uma coisa era ser corajosa. Outra coisa era ser ousada. Mas de repente Hannah percebia que estava nervosa. Apavorada,

— Nada... — murmurou.

— Irei buscá-la às oito horas.

Ela assentiu. Depois se virou, abriu a porta e entrou. Ao ver Vi Coleman do outro lado da ampla sala de estar, além das portas de vidro que levavam ao jardim interno, ela quase correu e se atirou em seus braços.

— Sabe de uma coisa, Hannah? Não conheço seu pai tão bem assim — Vi confessou ao deixar o prato com biscoitos sobre a mesa de canto da sala. — É triste, mas depois de ter sido abandonado por sua mãe, ele se fechou em um mundo próprio. Não que ele e sua mãe tenham sido muito sociáveis. Seu pai trabalhava muito naquela época, tentando estabelecer a prática.

— E esse foi um dos motivos que fez minha mãe ir embora. Meu pai passava todo o tempo na clínica, e todo o dinheiro da família era investido nos negócios. Não me lembro muito bem de minha mãe, mas recordo-me de ter acordado no meio de uma noite com seus gritos. Ela pedia um vestido novo e perguntava a meu pai se isso o levaria à falência.

— Sabe onde ela está agora?

— Tenho uma vaga idéia. Na última vez em que consegui fazer meu pai tocar no assunto, ela estava em Nova Jersey com o terceiro marido. Seria mentira dizer que sinto falta dela. Só lamento que ela tenha feito meu pai sofrer tanto. Foi como se eu houvesse perdido os dois, entende? Não sei se ele me culpa por mamãe ter partido, ou se sou apenas uma lembrança dolorosa demais, porque a semelhança física entre nós duas é muito grande.

— Hugo Clark é um idiota. Sei que não devia dizer essas coisas de seu pai, mas...

— Tudo bem. Posso entender o que as pessoas pensam. Na verdade, minha opinião é muito parecida com a sua.- Ela sorriu. — A única diferença é que ele me ama. Tenho certeza disso. Papai não sabe como demonstrar, ou tem medo de que eu também o abandone.

— Nunca pensei nisso, mas é possível que tenha razão. Como ele reagiu quando você foi para a universidade?

— Mal. Mas também não reagiu bem quando eu anunciei que estava voltando para ajudá-lo na clínica Foi minha primeira decisão madura, sabe? Não pedi para trabalhar na clínica, mas comuniquei que estava chegando.

— Que bom para você. E a situação está melhorando em casa? Acha que o relacionamento com seu pai tornou-se mais fácil?

— Em alguns sentidos, sim, mas tenho um problema que não consigo resolver. Por isso pensei em você, Vi. Vou lhe contar um segredo que deve ficar entre nós duas, e só vou falar porque preciso muito de ajuda. -Hannah falou sobre a rápida degeneração da saúde do pai, sobre a iminência de uma cegueira que o levaria à aposentadoria e a depressão que o derrubara na última semana.

— Ele tem a doença nos dois olhos? — Vi perguntou interessada.

— Ainda não, e espero que nunca tenha, mas o dr. Gillman já me preveniu sobre essa possibilidade. O olho esquerdo de meu pai foi bastante afetado, de forma que a visão central está comprometida, embora a periférica ainda seja normal. Ele ainda pode dirigir, mas nunca à noite ou com chuva. E mesmo que não piore nem tenha o outro olho afetado, ele ainda ficará limitado com relação ao trabalho que pode fazer na clínica.

— E de repente chega à filha dedicada para resgatá-lo. A jovem com a tinta ainda fresca no diploma e os dois olhos perfeitos. Conhecendo Hugo, mesmo que superficialmente, posso compreender que ele tenha ficado entre o alívio e o medo de ser superado, de ser posto de lado como um homem inútil. Disse que ele deixou de trabalhar?

— Desde o início da semana. E ele pode trabalhar. Só não pode realizar as tarefas mais delicadas, cirurgias e outros procedimentos minuciosos. Não quero parecer exagerada, mas meu pai pode fazer um diagnóstico tocando um animal, aproximando-se dele e sentindo seu estado geral. Ele é melhor com sua intuição do que muitos profissionais com seus equipamentos modernos e suas técnicas avançadas. Enfim, papai tentou tratar-me como se eu ainda fosse a menina tola e desastrada de antes, mas comecei a reagir, e finalmente revelei que sabia tudo sobre seu problema de saúde. Desde então, ele tem estado deprimido e parece ter desistido de lutar.

— Não sei o que dizer, Hannah, mas acho que está no caminho certo. Afinal, não é mais uma menina solitária. Agora é uma mulher adulta que tomou a decisão consciente de voltar para cá, de ajudar o pai. Ele precisa compreender que não tem mais uma criança em casa. Hugo vai ter de reconhecer sua capacidade profissional e respeitá-la. Ele devia estar orgulhoso e grato, mas se é incapaz de demonstrar tais sentimentos, que ao menos a respeite como pessoa e profissional.

Vi e Hannah se levantaram e caminharam juntas para a porta. Era hora de voltar à clínica para as consultas diárias.

— Creio que só há uma maneira de sacudi-lo, de arrancá-lo desse estado de torpor. Fale com ele, Hannah. Diga que o ama e que só espera seu respeito, seu amor e sua consideração. — Vi abraçou-a com carinho maternal. — E diga também que, se não pode aceitar seu amor, é ele quem perde. Não você. E saiba que estará dizendo a verdade.

Hannah enxugou as lágrimas que corriam por seu rosto e sorriu para a nova amiga.

— Muito obrigada por tudo, Vi,

— Não, Hannah. Sou eu quem deve agradecer. Obrigada por ter confiado em mim. E apareça, ouviu bem? Quero vê-la por aqui mais vezes.

Hannah percorreu todo o caminho de volta dividida entre um sorriso esperançoso e lágrimas de alívio. Que semana repleta de eventos havia sido aquela... e ainda não acabara.

CAPÍTULO XII

Alex viu Hannah empurrando a comida pelo prato, fingindo comer. Ela estava ainda mais linda naquela noite, com os cabelos cor de mel brilhantes em torno do rosto e um conjunto de calça verde e suéter bege. Simples, o traje realçava as delicadas curvas de seu corpo e atraía sua atenção como um imã para certas partes mais generosas.

— Acho que essa foi uma péssima idéia — ele disse, deixando o garfo sobre o prato onde havia mais da metade de um filé.

Hannah ergueu os olhos, a inocente tentadora que o torturava sem saber.

— Foi?

— Refiro-me ao jantar.

— Ah, sim. Bem, comi um sanduíche de geléia e manteiga de amendoim no final da tarde e... por isso devo ter perdido o apetite.

Quando a beijasse, sentiria o saber da geléia e do amendoim? Por alguma razão, a idéia era um poderoso afrodisíaco.

— Escolhi este lugar por causa da banda. Pensei que poderíamos dançar.

— Notei que não são os mesmos do clube — ela comentou, olhando para o pequeno palco além da pista. — Que bom!

— É verdade. — Finalmente, Hannah começava a relaxar, o que o deixava muito mais calmo. — Já ouvi esse grupo antes, e eles são muito profissionais. Dançaremos uma música, e depois iremos embora, certo?

— Certo.

O garçom aproximou-se para retirar os pratos e sorriu para ela.

— Gostaria de uma taça de sorvete de creme, senhorita? Seria o acompanhamento perfeito para esse adorável suéter.

Hannah sorriu encabulada, e Alex balançou a cabeça como se dissesse: Desista, homem. Ela já tem dono.

Dono? De onde surgira essa idéia? Seria apenas uma noite. Uma experiência da qual precisavam para recuperar a paz. Só isso.

Era só isso, não?

— Alex? Não quer sobremesa? — ela perguntou.

— Apenas café — respondeu ele, sem olhar para o garçom. Temia revelar o impulso de enforcá-lo com a gravata borboleta.

Hannah saboreou o sorvete, e depois Alex a convidou para dançar. Ela assentiu e se levantou, aceitando a mão estendida. O guardanapo caiu de seu colo sem sequer ser notado.

E Alex apaixonou-se.

Não sabia por quê. Não sabia como. Mas Hannah-Casca-de-Banana voltava a cometer um de seus adoráveis deslizes porque estava ocupada demais olhando para ele, sorrindo para ele, e naquele momento algo dentro dele enlouqueceu.

Era bom. Era maravilhoso.

Tê-la nos braços, segurar a mão dela junto ao peito e sentir os dedos tocando sua nuca... Sentia arrepios. Sedução inocente? Não. Hannah nem estava tentando seduzi-lo. Tudo que fazia era demonstrar confiança, inebriando-o com o aroma sutil de seu sabonete, do xampu floral e de... sim, geléia de uvas e amendoim. Devia estar imaginando a geléia e o amendoim, mas perdera o controle sobre a imaginação no momento em que a envolvera nos braços.

No final da canção, Alex levou-a de volta à mesa, deixou o dinheiro ao lado do copo e esperou que Hannah pegasse a bolsa. Sem dizer nada, conduziu-a ao hall de entrada, onde pegaram os casacos, entregaram o cupom de estacionamento ao manobrista e esperaram pelo automóvel em um canto mais afastado da varanda que se estendia por toda a entrada do lugar.

Podia ver o peito de Hannah arfando por conta da respiração acelerada, e quase gemeu de aflição ao vê-la passar a língua pelos lábios num gesto nervoso.

Um relâmpago cortou o céu. Um trovão explodiu menos de um segundo mais tarde, e uma chuva torrencial despencou sobre a terra batida pelo vento forte.

Uma noite selvagem do Texas.

— Seu carro, senhor.

— Obrigado — ele respondeu distraído, tirando uma nota do bolso para dar ao manobrista.

Pelo tom espantado da única palavra de gratidão, não havia dado os cinco dólares que planejara. Não tinha importância. Tudo que queria era sair dali e beijar os lábios de Hannah.

— Temos previsões de tempestades para esta noite, senhor. Relâmpagos, ventos fortes e talvez até um tornado. Dirija com cuidado.

— Obrigado. Serei cuidadoso, meu rapaz. Estou transportando carga preciosa.

— Aonde vamos? — Hannah perguntou assim que entraram no automóvel.

Alex se mantinha atento à estrada. A chuva torrencial prejudicava a visibilidade e impedia o progresso rápido.

— Ao Desert Rose.

— Ao rancho? Pensei que fôssemos a um hotel... ou coisa parecida.

— Também considerei um hotel, mas mudei de idéia.

O lugar de Hannah era em sua cama. Naquela noite.

Na noite seguinte. E em todas as outras. Mas não diria nada por enquanto, porque ela não acreditaria, ou sairia correndo e gritando pela noite chuvosa.

Afinal, Hannah nunca havia pedido a eternidade. Sugerira apenas uma noite, um ato, um favor. E talvez não pedisse mais nada, superando a paixão adolescente quando se sentisse livre para ser uma mulher, para ir viver a vida como quisesse, como o pai e a educação que recebera dele nunca haviam permitido.

Tinha de agir com calma. Mesmo que isso o matasse.

Usando o casaco impermeável que vestira sobre a roupa nova antes de sair do apartamento e com a cabeça protegida por um lenço, Hannah corria guiada pela mão firme de Alex. Entraram pela porta da cozinha e utilizaram uma escada que, de acordo com as informações dele, levava à ala onde ficavam seus aposentos e os de seus irmãos.

Hannah caminhava com cuidado, tentando ser silenciosa e não tropeçar em nada, temendo que um degrau rangesse e traísse sua presença na casa.

Era divertido. Ou seria, se conseguisse parar de tremer e bater os dentes.

Finalmente chegaram ao quarto de Alex, e ela passou pela porta tomada pela sensação de que era tarde demais para voltar atrás. Estava cruzando uma fronteira. De virgem inocente a mulher adulta.

O quarto em forma de L possuía uma saleta com poltronas e uma alcova onde ficava a cama. Pensando bem, o espaço reservado à cama era maior do que todo o quarto dela no apartamento.

Ela o viu despir o casaco e dirigir-se ao bar onde havia um refrigerador de proporções reduzidas.

— Quer beber alguma coisa?

— Água, por favor. — Acabara de remover o lenço da cabeça, mas ainda mantinha o casaco, embora pudesse ver as gotas escuras sobre o magnífico tapete oriental. Ainda não. Talvez em alguns minutos, ou em algumas horas... Mas ainda não se sentia pronta.

— Por que não tira o casaco e o deixa sobre aquela cadeira, junto com o meu? — Alex sugeriu, aproximando-se dela com duas garrafas plásticas de água.

— Sim... É claro. — Hannah tirou o impermeável e aceitou a garrafa que ele oferecia. — Será que precisamos mesmo disto? Mais água? Está chovendo lá fora!

Maravilhoso! Agora devia falar sobre os riscos da umidade para os animais e sobre como os morcegos procuram abrigo nos telhados. Desse jeito, criaria a atmosfera perfeita!

Alex segurou a mão dela e levou-a para o sofá da pequena sala de estar da suíte. Sem dizer nada, acendeu a pequena lareira a gás que ficava em um canto da saleta, bem no meio do L, de forma a espalhar calor por todo o espaço.

Com a iluminação de uma única lâmpada sobre uma mesa de canto, a luz dourada do fogo e os relâmpagos que cortavam o céu, Alex tinha o cenário perfeito para a cena de sedução. Se quisesse realmente seduzi-la.

Hannah gostaria de não pensar que ele estava apenas tentando resolver um problema, superar um obstáculo para poder seguir em frente com a própria vida.

Alex sentou-se junto a ela, tão perto que em breve teria de fazer um curso rápido para reaprender as técnicas mais básicas da respiração.

— Seu quarto é... muito confortável — disse. — Deve ser bom ter privacidade sem ter de sair de sua casa para isso.

— Está com medo de mim, Hannah? — Alex perguntou em voz baixa, aproximando os lábios de sua nuca. — Não precisa ter medo. Eu jamais faria qual quer coisa que pudesse feri-la.

Hannah virou-se para dizer que não tinha medo, para tranqüilizá-lo, mas derrubou a garrafa e boa parte de seu conteúdo entre as pernas dele.

— Oh, meu Deus! Desculpe-me...

Ela abriu a bolsa, pegou um lenço branco e começou a secar sua calça... e de repente se deu conta do que estava fazendo, de como Alex permanecia sentado ali. Rindo.

— Essa deve ser a combinação mais interessante da história do mundo, Hannah! Primeiro põe fogo, de pois joga água para em seguida alimentar o incêndio novamente...

Se o calor em seu rosto continuasse aumentando, teria de jogar o que restara da água sobre a própria cabeça, antes que os cabelos fossem queimados.

— Oh, Alex, eu sou um desastre! Leve-me para casa, está bem? Vamos esquecer tudo isso.

Ela começou a se levantar, embora com alguma dificuldade e enorme relutância, mas Alex segurou seu braço e puxou-a de volta. Sem dizer nada, tocou seu rosto e deixou os dedos deslizarem lentamente pela face esquerda, chegando ao pescoço delicado e ao colo pálido.

— Não posso esquecer, Hannah-Casca-de-Banana. É tarde demais para isso.

E ele a beijou. Beijos suaves que cobriam os lábios, o pescoço e o queixo, um ombro e uma orelha. Hannah fechou os olhos e se deixou dominar pelas sensações criadas pelos contatos doces e úmidos. De repente os lábios se encontraram, os beijos tornaram-se mais íntimos e urgentes, as mãos ganharam ousadia. Hannah nem percebia que estava movendo o corpo numa provocação natural e sexy, alimentando o desejo que, em breve, seria incontrolável.

— Você é muito melhor do que eu imaginava — Alex murmurou, mudando de posição a fim de ganhar acesso a um de seus seios. Habilidoso, ele deslizou os dedos por sob o suéter até encontrar o fecho do sutiã.

Hannah não conseguia respirar. O ar frio em contato com a pele quente era afrodisíaco, e de repente percebeu que estava sendo despida. Reclinada sobre o sofá, era tocada e acariciada por Alex como sempre sonhara. Lábios e língua sorviam sua pele como se ele quisesse gravar seu sabor na memória, e depois de alguns minutos sentiu que flutuava no ar morno do quarto. Ele a carregava para a cama.

Alex depositou-a sobre o lençol frio e deitou-se a seu lado, retomando a tarefa de despi-la. Era um ritual de erotismo impressionante, uma espécie de dança ancestral cujo objetivo era inflamar, excitar e enlouquecer. Os lábios de Alex seguiam o caminho traçado por seus dedos. Sem pressa, ele beijava seu ventre, a região abaixo do umbigo, as coxas, os tornozelos... Hannah não tinha dúvida: mais um pouco, e perderia o controle.

Ele se afastou por um instante, e quando se deitou novamente, estava nu. Como ela. Não havia mais nada entre eles.

Um relâmpago cortou o céu e iluminou o quarto. O estrondo do trovão foi como uma lembrança distante de que havia um mundo lá fora, uma realidade.

— Eu... eu...

— Não fale nada, Hannah. — Ele a beijou para silenciá-la.

E foi melhor assim, porque não saberia o que dizer. Confiava nele. E estava a um passo de entregar-se completamente. Corpo, alma e coração. Alex tomaria seu corpo. Quanto ao resto... Bem, não devia pensar nisso agora.

Alex deslizou a mão por entre suas pernas e tocou um ponto de extrema sensibilidade, acariciando-a, fazendo-a relaxar até sentir que ela se abria como uma flor que busca o calor do sol.

E então tudo começou. Hannah não sabia o que era, que nome tinha... Mas sabia que era bom. Muito bom. Alex estava deitado sobre seu corpo, beijando seus lábios e acariciando a parte mais íntima de sua feminilidade. Ele murmurava coisas que não podia entender, mas com um tom de voz que a excitava, alimentando um desejo que ameaçava consumi-la, dominá-la por completo.

A urgência crescia. Hannah gemia, erguendo os quadris de forma a buscar aquele contato quente e suave. O mundo parecia crescer em torno dela, iluminado por uma luz brilhante que ia ganhando intensidade e se tornando mais clara, assumindo a natureza de uma pulsação que era mais rápida a cada minuto, até que...

Até que agarrou-se a ele com todas as forças de seu ser. Temia perder-se na intensidade das sensações e cortar os laços com o mundo real.

Houve um momento de dor, uma sensação aguda e breve que desapareceu antes mesmo que pudesse identificá-la. Tudo que sentia era uma plenitude maravilhosa, como se todos os espaços até então vazios houvessem sido preenchidos pela presença de Alex. A pressão dentro dela perdeu intensidade para recuperá-la rapidamente, progredindo em uma velocidade espantosa, mais completa e satisfatória.

— Envolva-me com suas pernas — ele pediu.

Mantendo os olhos fechados, ela ergueu as pernas e passou-as em torno da cintura firme e máscula, o corpo todo clamando por algo que não sabia identificar. Alex começou a mover-se devagar, convidando-a a acompanhá-lo naquela nova dança. E Hannah aceitou o convite, deixando que a natureza impusesse o ritmo, seguindo a promessa silenciosa da última peça do misterioso quebra-cabeça que finalmente se completava. Era como cruzar a última ponte, descobrir o último e crucial segredo.

Era quase uma tortura, mas um doce tormento, um desejo que crescia e a frustrava na medida em que esperava mais e mais. Muito mais.

E de repente aconteceu. A descoberta. Um despertar tão completo, que não podia fazer nada se não sentir. Ondas sucessivas sacudiam seu corpo, uma energia poderosa e envolvente que era ao mesmo tempo tensão e alívio, tranqüilidade e excitação, segurança e medo. Era como subir ao ponto mais alto do céu e despencar no fundo de um precipício.

Alex continuava se movendo, bebendo em sua fonte, tornando-se parte dela. Os músculos iam ganhando rigidez, o corpo suava, e então ele encontrou o alívio enquanto repetia seu nome num gemido arfante... Hannah descobrira o significado da palavra magia.

Alex se apoiava sobre um cotovelo e apreciava a beleza do rosto adormecido de Hannah. A inocente tentadora, já não tão inocente, mas ainda a personificação da tentação.

Não haviam conversado na noite anterior, em parte porque sentira que ela não queria falar, em parte porque temera dizer alguma tolice. Algo como: Hannah-Casca-de-Banana, quer se casar comigo?

Ela não acreditaria na honestidade de seu pedido. E teria todos os motivos para duvidar dela.

Então, Alex decidira recuar para trilhar todo o caminho desde o início. Primeiro a corte. Depois o namoro. Por fim a declaração de amor. Teria de convencê-la da seriedade de suas intenções, do propósito de viver a seu lado, de dormir com ela e amá-la por toda a eternidade.

Talvez devesse acordá-la. A tempestade passara, e o amanhecer tingia o céu com aquele dourado especial que só uma manhã de sol pode ter.

Mais alguns minutos. Então a despertaria com um beijo. Depois de inebriar-se com sua beleza e gravá-la na memória...

— Alex? — A voz de Mac soou além da porta. Um segundo depois, o próprio Mac passava por ela. — Temos problemas. Uma árvore caiu sobre o estábulo e atingiu uma baia. Jabbar foi gravemente ferido. Chamei o dr. Clark, e ele já está no rancho, mas creio que você deveria... Opa!

Alex puxou Hannah de volta à cama, mas não antes de Mac ter uma visão clara de seus ombros nus sobre a coberta e tirar suas conclusões.

— Fique aqui — ele disse.

— Não — Hannah respondeu com firmeza, embora não se movesse. Não se moveria enquanto Mac não saísse do quarto. — Tenho de ajudar meu pai. Ele não pode... Ele precisa de mim.

Alex já estava vestindo a calça jeans e um suéter da Universidade do Texas.

— Certo. Encontro você no estábulo — disse, calçando as botas e correndo para a porta. — Droga, Mac! Por que não me chamou antes?

— Porque sou um homem adulto, e sei como agir numa emergência. Sei o que fazer sem ter de estar sempre pedindo os conselhos do irmão mais velho — Mac respondeu a caminho da porta. Assim que chegaram ao corredor, ele agarrou o braço de Alex, sorriu e avisou: — Sei que não temos tempo para isso agora, mas você vai ter de dar algumas explicações, meu caro irmão.

Alex livrou-se da mão de Mac e ordenou que ele fosse acordar Cade e seguisse para o estábulo. Agia com a firmeza de sempre, mas deixara o coração naquele quarto. Naquela cama. Nas mãos de Hannah.

A mente, entretanto, estava voltada para Jabbar, para o cavalo que havia sido de seu pai, para o presente que queria entregar à mãe, caso ela estivesse mesmo viva, caso pudesse mesmo voltar e viver com eles ali no Desert Rose.

CAPÍTULO XIII

Hannah não tinha tempo para sentir-se embaraçada. Apressada, recolheu as roupas que Alex havia espalhado pelo chão na noite anterior e vestiu-se. Sabia que tão cedo não poderia esquecer a expressão assustada nos olhos de Mac quando ele a vira na cama do irmão, mas isso não tinha importância. Havia uma emergência no estábulo, e tinha de cumprir o juramento que fizera ao concluir a faculdade.

Hannah abriu a porta e passou ao corredor. Estava alcançando a escada quando encontrou Jéssica. Assustada, ela também terminava de abotoar a blusa e alisava os cabelos com as mãos.

— Oh, graças a Deus está aqui! — ela exclamou enquanto desciam correndo. — Precisa salvar Jabbar, Hannah! Odiaria ver qualquer animal ferido, mas ele... Não pode ser!

Hannah não respondeu. Apesar dos saltos altos, continuou correndo e passou pela porta da casa, pensando em atravessar o terreiro e chegar ao estábulo em poucos segundos, mas Jéssica segurou-a pelo braço.

— Veja só aquilo! A árvore foi arrancada do chão pela raiz!

Até aquele momento, Hannah mantivera os olhos fixos no chão para não tropeçar em nada. A visão diante dela era assustadora.

— Meu Deus... — murmurou. O telhado sobre as baias principais havia sido esmagado pelo peso da arvore. Pessoas corriam em todas as direções, gritando e apontando para o cenário do desastre.

Dois empregados do rancho já estavam sobre o telhado, trabalhando com uma poderosa serra elétrica, cortando os galhos de forma a aliviar o peso sobre a estrutura abalada.

— Não acredito que não tenhamos ouvido nada — Hannah murmurou, esquecendo que não estava sozinha.

Os olhos de Jéssica pareciam queimar seu rosto.

— Agora que tocou nesse assunto... Estava descendo quando a encontrei. Por acaso passou a noite...? Aha! Detalhes, Hannah! Quero todos os detalhes. Prepare-se, porque falaremos sobre isso mais tarde, assim que superarmos a crise.

— Não, nós não vamos. — Hannah continuou correndo para o estábulo. Viu o carro do pai parado como se houvesse sido abandonado às pressas. Ansiosa, abriu a porta de trás do veículo e encontrou duas bolsas, uma com o equipamento médico que, sabia, seria necessário a qualquer procedimento, outra com um único instrumento que, esperava, não seria utilizado. A pistola.

Alex encontrou-a na porta do estábulo.

— Tivemos sorte. A árvore danificou o telhado, mas não atingiu nenhum animal. Infelizmente, parte da madeira do telhado caiu sobre a cabeça de Jabbar. Ele deve ter ficado assustado e se jogou contra a porta da baia numa tentativa desesperada de escapar.

— Qual é a extensão dos ferimentos? — Hannah quis saber, empurrando a pequena multidão que se formara na frente do estábulo a fim de entrar no galpão.

— Ele sofreu cortes nas patas e um arranhão no corpo. Hugo examinou o animal e não encontrou sinais de lesões internas, mas ele acha que devemos submetê-lo a radiografias para termos certeza de que não houve nenhum dano mais sério. Jabbar também sofreu um corte no pescoço, mas seu pai...

Hannah entrou no estábulo e viu o pai ajoelhado ao lado do garanhão que, sedado, submetia-se aos exames sem causar problemas. Tudo estava como devia ser. A baia fora limpa e transformada em um pequeno espaço cirúrgico, mas havia algo fora do lugar. Alguém...

— Papai, não pode fazer isso — ela gritou. — Afaste-se. Eu assumo o comando a partir de agora.

— Hannah? — Alex questionou-a surpreso. — O que está fazendo? Hugo já vai começar a suturar o corte mais profundo.

— Não, Alex. Ele não vai fazer a sutura. Vai, papai?

Hugo levantou-se devagar. Hannah permaneceu onde estava, apesar do tremor nos joelhos. Podia ver a raiva no olhar do pai, mas não deixaria que ele a intimidasse, porque também podia ver outra emoção em seus olhos. Seria alívio? Hugo Clark jamais admitiria, mas estava aliviado em vê-la.

— Ora, ora, vejam quem finalmente apareceu — ele disparou com amargura, — Não dormiu em casa. Prefere ficar procurando aventuras pela rua, como a mãe dela fazia. Vá embora, mocinha. Temos um cavalo ferido que precisa dos cuidados de um médico, não da atenção de uma prostituta. E não posso ser mais claro que isso.

— Hugo... — Alex começou.

Mas Hannah deu um passo à frente e ergueu a mão para silenciá-lo.

Sabia que o lugar estava cheio de gente e que todos ouviam cada palavra do que era dito. As roupas que usava não eram apropriadas para visitar um estábulo, mas não tinha importância. Havia um animal precisando de ajuda, e isso era tudo que importava naquele momento. Todo o resto teria de esperar.

— Guarde seus gritos para mais tarde, pai. Agora vai dizer o que conseguiu fazer e sair do caminho. Estou assumindo o comando. Com licença. Tenho de trabalhar enquanto Jabbar ainda está sedado.

— Não vou sair do caminho! — Hugo reagiu. O tom de voz usado por ele sempre tivera o poder de transformá-la em uma criança assustada disposta a tudo para agradar. Mas algo mudara dentro dela.

— Hugo, saia do caminho — Alex ordenou autoritário, colocando-se atrás de Hannah com as mãos em seus ombros. — Não sei o que está acontecendo aqui, mas se Hannah diz que você deve afastar-se, então você vai se afastar. Precisa de ajuda?

— Alex, não o ameace — Hannah interferiu. — Meu pai sabe o que deve fazer. Não é verdade, papai? Ainda não começou a sutura. Não faria isso com um animal. Estava esperando por mim, não é? Sabia que eu viria.

Hugo encarou-a em silêncio por um instante, mas depois começou a caminhar para fora do estábulo com os olhos fixos em Alex.

— Seu miserável! — disse. — Miserável inútil e odioso! Não vou me esquecer disso — ele avisou antes de sair.

Hannah não esperou que ele deixasse o galpão. De joelhos ao lado de Jabbar, ela dava ordens e trabalhava diligente, temendo que o cavalo despertasse antes do fim da sutura.

Hugo já havia limpado e depilado a área a ser costurada, mas, mesmo assim, ela usou pinças mais longas para examinar o corte.

— O que está fazendo? — Mac estranhou ao encontrá-la naquela atividade. — Seu pai já cuidou da limpeza do ferimento. Ele até desinfetou a ferida e...

— Eu sei, Mac. Será que pode afastar-se, por favor? Está na frente da luz.

Mac atendeu ao pedido, e Hannah continuou trabalhando com atenção e paciência. Depois de remover três farpas de madeira do pescoço de Jabbar, ela finalmente preparou a agulha para realizar a sutura.

Ninguém falava. Ninguém deixava o estábulo. Todos permaneciam onde estavam, observando seus movimentos seguros e precisos.

Só quando terminou e afastou-se um pouco para examinar o resultado final, ela se deu conta de que tinha uma platéia. Então tirou as luvas e sorriu para Alex.

— Ele vai ficar bem. Alguém pode ir procurar meu pai e perguntar se ele já injetou o antibiótico?

Mac, Livy e mais três empregados saíram correndo para atender ao pedido da veterinária. Jéssica ficou onde estava, balançando a cabeça.

— Não entendo, Hannah. Seu pai não viu as farpas? Se ele houvesse costurado a ferida sem removê-las, Jabbar teria tido uma infecção e...

— Falaremos sobre isso mais tarde, Jéssica — Alex cortou, ajudando Hannah a recolher o equipamento.

— Mas eu quero... Oh, tudo bem. Ninguém precisa bater em minha cabeça com um tijolo. Já estou indo.

Quando ela se virou para sair, Mac estava voltando ao galpão.

— E melhor nem entrar, primo. Eles querem ficar sozinhos.

Mac balançou a cabeça e franziu a testa.

— Hannah, seu pai já foi embora. Ninguém sabe se ele injetou algum antibiótico no animal. E agora?

Ela olhou em volta e apalpou a palha do chão até encontrar uma ampola vazia na área escolhida pelo pai para a coleta dos restos do procedimento.

— Tudo bem, Mac. Ele já deu a injeção necessária. Pode ficar aqui até Jabbar despertar? Preciso voltar à clínica e... Bem, tenho algumas coisas para resolver.

Alex segurou seu braço.

— Vou levá-la. Mac voltaremos logo, mas estarei com o celular ligado, caso aconteça alguma coisa.

— Está bem. Só gostaria de saber por que Hugo...

— Mais tarde, Mac. Conversaremos mais tarde.

— Sobre todos os assuntos? — ele disparou com um sorriso malicioso.

Hannah continuou andando de cabeça baixa até passar pela porta do estábulo. Lá fora, parou e respirou fundo algumas vezes.

— Tudo bem? — Alex indagou preocupado. — Não quer ir a algum lugar e descansar um pouco? Sei que há sempre café pronto na cozinha.

Ela o encarou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

— Obrigada, mas não. Tenho mesmo de voltar à clínica.

— Para conversar com Hugo — ele deduziu enquanto a levava ao carro. — Gostaria de poder falar com ele. Isto é, a menos que você mesma possa explicar o que está acontecendo.

Hannah esperou até que estivessem na estrada, além dos portões do Desert Rose, para começar a falar.

— Não sei se deveria revelar um segredo de meu pai, mas depois do que aconteceu hoje... Alex, papai está sofrendo de degeneração macular em um olho. O quadro é grave. Até agora, o outro olho ainda não foi afetado, mas ele não pode realizar tarefas delicadas que exijam uma visão perfeita. Ele não removeu aquelas farpas, porque não conseguiu vê-las.

— Não conseguiu...? O que Hugo pensava estar fazendo? E com um animal do meu rancho!

— Antes que comece a criticá-lo, ouça o que tenho a dizer. Meu pai não tinha a menor intenção de suturar o corte no pescoço de Jabbar. Ele estava esperando por mim, encenando o papel do grande veterinário, gritando e esbravejando porque essa é a única maneira que conhece para defender-se. Meu pai preparou a região a ser suturada e estava esperando que eu chegasse para concluir o trabalho.

— Há quanto tempo sabe disso?

— Desde o penúltimo ano do curso de veterinária, quando o dr. Gillman telefonou para conversar comigo. Ninguém sabe o que pode acontecer, mas meu pai piorou muito nos últimos dois meses.

— Por isso voltou a Bridle, não é? Para ajudar seu pai, mesmo sabendo Que ele a odiaria por isso.

— Não sei, Alex. Acho que teria voltado de qualquer maneira. Não tinha outro lugar para onde ir. Oh, sim, eu teria voltado.

— Por minha causa?

— O quê?

— Desculpe-me. Agora estou sendo arrogante. Não precisa responder, está bem?

Hannah respirou fundo para conter as lágrimas. Tentara imaginar-se em outro lugar, mas nunca conseguira pensar na vida fora de Bridle. Seu lugar era ali, ao lado do pai que se recusava a amá-la, perto de Alex, que falava como se tivesse algum dever para com ela.

— Hannah?

— Agora não, Alex. Preciso ir ver meu pai.

— Sabe que o confronto será terrível, não? Já esperou mais de dez anos por ele. Por que não pode esperar mais alguns minutos?

— Para quê? Quer conversar sobre ontem à noite? Esqueça. Não quero falar sobre esse assunto.

— Tudo bem, não temos de falar sobre a noite passada. Estávamos lá e sabemos o que aconteceu. Mas precisamos conversar sobre esta manhã. Sobre Jéssica, Mac e todos que estavam no estábulo, porque antes do meio-dia todas as pessoas que viverem num raio de trinta quilômetros de Bridle saberão alguma coisa sobre ontem à noite.

— E isso o embaraça?

— E claro que não! Estou preocupado com você. Se seu próprio pai a chamou de prostituta...

— Não foi à primeira vez, Alex. Vou sobreviver.

— Vai mesmo? Acha que suportará ouvir as terríveis acusações de Hugo sabendo que elas encontrarão eco nas ruas da cidade?

— E o que quer que eu faça? — ela explodiu. — Acha que devemos nos casar para silenciar os maledicentes?

Alex parou o carro no estacionamento da clínica. Lentamente, virou-se para ela e sorriu.

— O que é agora? — Hannah perguntou furiosa. — Oh, não... Nem pense nisso! Não preciso da sua piedade, Alex Coleman!

— Case-se comigo, Hannah-Casca-de-Banana.

Ela abriu a porta e saltou da caminhonete. Depois olhou para ele pela porta aberta e gritou:

— Sabe de uma coisa, Alex Coleman? Você é mesmo um miserável inútil, um canalha odioso, um... Um verme! E sei o que estou dizendo, porque sou veterinária! -A gargalhada ecoou forte no estacionamento enquanto ela corria para o prédio.

Hannah não encontrou o pai na clínica, mas ouviu os ruídos estranhos que vinham do segundo andar. Intrigada, saiu do prédio para subir pela escada externa, mas, ao passar pela porta, foi envolvida pelos braços fortes de Alex.

— O que está acontecendo? — ela perguntou ao ser levada para longe do edifício. — Por que ainda está aqui?

Ele apontou para a caminhonete. Havia uma pilha de roupas na parte de trás, jeans, camisas e cabides, objetos pessoais e pares de tênis.

— Estava me preparando para ir embora quando ele arremessou a primeira carga — Alex explicou.

Uma nova remessa de roupas caiu sobre a primeira.

— Ei! — Hugo gritou da janela do quarto da filha. — Leve-a daqui com todas essas coisas! Não quero mais essa prostituta em minha casa!

— Oh, meu Deus..., — Hannah gemeu. — Não faça isso, papai!

Hugo desapareceu para surgir novamente em seguida. Um par de botas foi arremessado pela janela, e o som de vidros se partindo atraiu a atenção de Hannah para perto da caminhonete. A única foto que tinha da mãe jazia no chão entre os cacos da moldura.

— Oh... Agora chega! — ela explodiu, cerrando os punhos numa demonstração de ira. — Ele foi longe demais!

Alex tentou detê-la, mas só pôde segui-la para dentro do edifício.

— Vou com você — avisou.

— Faça como quiser, mas fique fora do caminho. Não interfira e não tente deter-me. Esta briga é minha!

Ela empurrou a porta do apartamento com tanta força, que a folha de madeira atingiu a parede e retornou com violência, quase atingindo o rosto de Alex. Hannah nem notou.

— Pare agora mesmo! — ela gritava, percebendo que o pai estava prestes a jogar mais um punhado de coisas pela janela.

Hugo arremessou as roupas antes de olhar para a filha.

— Você é pior do que sua mãe — acusou. — Ela foi embora, mas você teve de destruir-me antes de partir.

— Encontrei três farpas no pescoço de Jabbar. Se o animal houvesse morrido, isso não o teria destruído? Seria capaz de conviver com a culpa, pai? Eu tive de interceder. Além do mais, nós dois sabemos que você não teria feito aquela sutura. Estava esperando por mim, embora odeie ter de admitir.

— Você não estava aqui quando precisei de ajuda! Ia me ajudar? — De repente Hugo assumiu um tom de voz sarcástico, quase debochado. — Minha adorável filhinha pretendia ajudar-me! Foi o que ela disse quando voltou para casa trazendo um diploma. Muito bem, onde estava quando precisei de você, mocinha? Eu sei onde estava! Na cama com um homem, como a prostituta que é! O que acha que senti quando a vi? Mesmo meio cego, logo percebi o que havia feito. Qualquer um podia ver.

— Hugo...

— Cale a boca, Alex — Hannah gritou. — Já disse que a briga é minha.

— Quero que saia daqui — Hugo decidiu. — Saia da minha casa, da minha clínica... da minha vida!

Hannah queria chorar. Queria mergulhar nos braços de Alex e pedir ajuda, mas conteve o impulso covarde. Em vez disso, caminhou lentamente para perto do pai e colocou-se diante dele.

— Tenho pena de você, pai. Não por causa de seus olhos, pois ainda pode pratica melhor veterinário que conheço, mesmo que não seja mais capaz de operar e não possa fazer algumas coisas que antes fazia tão bem. Só quis ajudá-lo, pai. Nunca pedi nada em troca. Queria ajudá-lo, amá-lo e ouvi-lo dizer ao menos uma vez que... que me ama. Mas você nunca me viu, não é? Olhava para mim e via minha mãe. Pois bem, não sou e nunca fui minha mãe. Sou filha de Hugo Clark, veterinária, uma profissão que escolhi por admirá-lo profissionalmente. Esperava poder ser sua amiga, trabalhar com você, ser apenas Hannah Clark, a filha de Hugo... Mas você é incapaz de enxergar-me. Você se recusa a fazer isso. Sabe de uma coisa? E você quem perde. Porque finalmente consegui me ver e descobri que sou digna de respeito, admiração e reconhecimento! Quanto a sair de sua casa, pode ter certeza de que já estou indo. Vou terminar de pegar minhas coisas, e depois estarei fora daqui para sempre!

— Estou esperando lá embaixo, Hannah — Alex avisou. — Vou arrumar todas aquelas roupas na caminhonete, e depois voltaremos para o Desert Rose.

— Prefiro ir para um hotel.

— Amanhã. Hoje você vai comigo para o Desert Rose. Jéssica e Vi não me perdoariam se eu a levasse para outro lugar. E eu... Preciso de você a meu lado.

Hannah não tinha mais forças para lutar. Cansada, ouviu a porta do quarto do pai sendo batida com violência e respirou fundo, lutando contra as lágrimas. Ainda não...

De cabeça erguida, recolheu os poucos objetos que ainda tinha dentro do apartamento e colocou-os dentro de uma caixa de sapatos. Nunca fizera as malas em tão pouco tempo, mas também nunca contara com a ajuda do pai para pôr as coisas no carro. Olhando em volta, ela riu. O riso transformou-se em uma gargalhada histérica, e ela se sentou na beirada da cama, finalmente dando vazão ao pranto angustiado. Hannah chorou como nunca havia chorado, como se nunca mais pudesse parar de chorar.

Alex encontrou ali, prostrada. Tomando-a nos braços, levou-a para o carro e acomodou-a no banco do passageiro.

— Telefonei para o rancho — disse. — Vi está arrumando um quarto para você. Mac contou que Jabbar acordou e está comendo, sinal de que vai se recuperar. E ainda não estamos nem no meio do dia. O que mais pode acontecer até o cair da noite?

Hannah encarou-o com um sorriso pálido.

— Não outro pedido de casamento, espero, porque você está começando a assumir a aparência de um porto seguro no meio dessa tempestade. Cuidado, Alex, porque posso acabar aceitando sua proposta.

— Sempre sonhei ser um porto numa tempestade. Que tal na semana que vem? No sábado? Prefere uma cerimônia simples, ou quer o ritual completo? Pode escolher, desde que não me faça esperar mais do que uma semana.

— Você é um...

— Verme. Sim, você já disse isso. Mas tem de admitir uma coisa, Hannah. Ninguém é melhor do que eu para fazer você sorrir.

— É verdade. E nunca pensei que pudesse sorrir depois de uma situação como a que acabei de enfrentar. Jamais imaginei que isso fosse possível.

— Tudo é possível, Hannah — Alex disse em voz baixa, segurando a mão dela. — Não acreditaria em tudo que descobri ser possível nas duas últimas semanas.

CAPÍTULO XIV

Randy e Vi olharam preocupados quando Alex entrou na sala e sentou-se em um dos sofás.

— Como ela está? — Quis saber Vi.

— Maravilhosa! — Sorrindo, ele encarou a tia e repousou a cabeça no encosto. — Devia tê-la visto e ouvido! Hugo parecia chocado. Duvido que ele saiba o que o atingiu.

— Randy e eu estávamos falando sobre Hannah, e nós dois nos sentimos envergonhados. Todos na cidade sabiam que a pobrezinha crescia sem mãe, educada por um pai intolerante e amargurado, mas ninguém fez nada. E eu devia ter feito alguma coisa.

— Vi, você tinha quatro crianças para educar — lembrou Randy. — Ela estava sempre limpa, bem alimentada, e sempre que a víamos com o pai aqui no rancho, Hannah parecia feliz. Quanto mais velha ficava, mais dava sinais de gostar de ajudá-lo no trabalho.

— Sim, mas ela não era feliz, era? Sempre pensei que Hannah fosse tímida, retraída... Nunca imaginei que a pobrezinha fosse solitária.

— Bem — Alex disse ao se levantar —, agora ela não será mais sozinha. Hannah ainda está criando problemas, fingindo não acreditar em mim, mas vamos nos casar no sábado da semana que vem. Gostaria de realizar o casamento aqui, se não se importarem. Vi abraçou-o.

— Um casamento! Que maravilha! Seus irmãos já sabem?

— Mais do que deveriam, como a metade do mundo, se não estou enganado. Ou Randy não lhe contou?

— Contar o quê? Estou perdendo alguma coisa aqui? Estou sempre perdendo alguma coisa.

— Hannah passou a noite comigo. Dormimos em meu quarto, e Mac nos encontrou esta manhã. Mas não é por isso que vamos nos casar. Também não decidi pedi-la em casamento por ela não ter para onde ir depois de ter sido expulsa da casa de Hugo. Não a escolhi para ser minha esposa nem mesmo por considerá-la a mulher mais corajosa e maravilhosa de todo o mundo.

— Então, por que vai se casar com ela?

— Porque a amo tanto que não consigo imaginar nem mais um dia de minha vida sem ela. Não que ela saiba disso, é claro.

Randy também se levantou.

— Será que pode ser mais claro, Alex? Vocês vão se casar, ou não?

— Oh, sim, nós vamos, assim que Hannah desistir de exercitar sua independência e lembrar-se de que me ama desde a infância.

Mac entrou na sala segurando o telefone sem fio.

— E para você, Randy. Chamada internacional de um lugar chamado Balahar. A pessoa afirma que o assunto é pessoal e intransferível.

Alex olhou para o tio com ar sério.

— Quer que eu cuide disso? — perguntou, lembrando-se de que o rei Zakariyya havia conversado com ele na semana anterior e poderia perceber a diferença no tom de voz.

— Não, eu mesmo atendo.

— O que está acontecendo? — Mac perguntou preocupado. — Depois virou-se para a cozinha. — Cade, venha até aqui!

— Não está acontecendo nada, Mac. Você e Cade podem ir cuidar do...

— Não, Alex.

— Randy, por favor!

— Eles devem ficar. Afinal, os gêmeos terão mesmo de saber. — Randy pegou o aparelho. — Alô? Randy Coleman falando. Quem é? — Houve um breve silêncio durante o qual ele empalideceu. Depois o homem caiu sobre o sofá e sorriu. — Rose? Oh, meu Deus! É você mesma, minha irmã?

Todos falavam ao mesmo tempo. De repente Vi bateu palmas, um truque antigo que sempre dava resultado. Os gêmeos sentaram-se à mesa da cozinha, perto de Randy, e Alex parou ao lado do refrigerador para encará-los.

— Então, é verdade? — Cade perguntou no silêncio tenso. — Nossa mãe está viva?! E você sabia de tudo, Alex? E não quis nos contar?

— Fui informado há duas semanas, mas não tinha certeza de nada. Se você e Mac soubessem que ela podia estar viva em algum lugar, em qualquer lugar, ninguém teria conseguido impedi-los de ir a Sorajhee em busca de respostas definitivas.

— Ele tem razão, Cade — Mac concordou. — Além do mais, isso não tem mais nenhuma importância. O que importa é saber sobre nossa mãe. Onde ela está, quando poderemos encontrá-la...

— Ela está vindo para cá — Randy revelou com a voz ainda chocada. — Já chegou em Paris, e será trazida para cá no jato particular do rei Zakariyya em alguns dias, assim que conseguirem cuidar de toda a documentação. Eles estão tentando manter a viagem em sigilo, mas temos de estar preparados para o caso de a imprensa descobrir tudo.

— Não se preocupe com isso, querido — Vi interferiu emocionada. — Sua irmã vem para casa. O resto é secundário.

Alex saiu da cozinha e subiu a escada que levava ao segundo andar. Hannah estava em um dos quartos de hóspedes, dormindo.

Todo o resto era secundário?

Não. Nem tudo.

Estava feliz por poder reencontrar a mãe depois de tantos anos longe dela, julgando-a morta. Rose poderia transformar-se na mãe que Hannah nunca tivera. Sim, era uma possibilidade que o enchia de alegria e esperança. Entretanto, sabia que nada mais era certo. Naquele dia seu mundo havia sido sacudido por eventos e revelações importantes, por uma seqüência de alegrias que mudariam seu destino para sempre, embora Hannah ainda não acreditasse em seu pedido de casamento, no amor que sentia por ela.

Alguns dias. Logo sua mãe estaria no Desert Rose reunida com os filhos, estranhos que ainda se amavam após décadas de afastamento.

Alguns dias. Alex sabia que só dispunha de alguns dias para convencer Hannah de seu amor. Depois disso sua vida seria sacudida mais uma vez, e então correria o risco de perdê-la, de vê-la escapar por entre seus dedos.

Hannah estava acordada, deitada na cama depois de um cochilo breve que a deixara ainda mais confusa e abalada. Olhando para o teto, pensava em tudo que vivera horas antes e sentia-se triste, preocupada com o pai, apesar de sua crueldade. Mas não era um capacho, e ninguém jamais voltaria a pisar nela.

As batidas na porta a surpreenderam. Alex prometera deixá-la sozinha por algumas horas, e ele saíra do quarto cerca de quarenta e cinco minutos atrás.

— Quem é? — perguntou, levantando-se para ir abrir a porta. — Oh, Alex! O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa com meu pai?

— Não. Por quê? Esperava que ele viesse procurá-la?

— Não, mas... Bem, é evidente que aconteceu alguma coisa. Você está pálido, assustado...

Alex entrou no quarto e sentou-se na cama. Hannah sentou-se ao lado dele e esperou paciente. Ele respirou fundo.

— É uma longa história — começou. — Mas isso pode esperar. Primeiro quero falar sobre nós dois.

— Pelo amor de Deus! Já disse que não preciso de sua caridade. Só passei a noite em sua cama porque quis e...

— Porque eu também quis, e não estou falando sobre caridade. O que aconteceu entre nós na noite passada foi algo especial, mágico.

— Alex, você atendeu a um pedido estúpido de uma mulher ingênua que...

— Que se expôs diante de meus olhos? Agora vai dizer que tirei vantagem de sua inocência?

— Não! Você jamais tiraria vantagem de mim! De ninguém.

— Então, por que acha que a levei para minha cama?

— Por curiosidade, talvez.

— Hannah, era você quem estava curiosa.

Ela se levantou para encará-lo com ar furioso.

— Não se atreva a zombar de mim. E não repita aquela tolice sobre estar apaixonado, porque juro que...

— Eu amo você, Hannah-Casca-de-Banana. Sou completamente apaixonado para você.

— Mentira!

Alex levantou-se e segurou-a pelos ombros.

— Amo o jeito que olha para mim quando pensa que não estou prestando atenção, a maneira como tropeça em tudo quando fica nervosa, seu coração puro, seu desprendimento, sua coragem, sua determinação, a bravura com que enfrentou seu pai e disse todas as coisas que ele precisava ouvir. Amo principalmente os suspiros que deixa escapar quando a beijo... Assim.

Hannah fechou os olhos e sentiu a boca sobre a dela. Os braços se ergueram como se tivessem vontade própria, enlaçando o pescoço de Alex. Quando percebeu o que acontecia, já estavam deitados na cama.

— Amo você, Hannah-Casca-de-Banana. Oh, sim, eu a amo e preciso de você. Tanto que sinto essa necessidade como uma dor física.

Hannah queria sentir-se viva, desejada, amada... E Alex não a desapontou.

Ele a tocava enquanto a despia, sempre murmurando palavras doces e carinhosas, expressando seu amor de todas as maneiras, elogiando cada detalhe de seu corpo e de sua personalidade.

— Também amo você, Alex — ela finalmente confessou, estranhando a sensação de liberdade que a invadia. Era como se de repente, todos os fardos que havia carregado durante toda uma vida fossem retirados de sobre seus ombros. Era livre para ser feliz, para amar e ser amada. — Oh, sim, Alex, eu o amo... E quero sentir seu amor em cada pedacinho de meu corpo. Agora...

Passava da meia-noite quando Alex disse a Hannah o que devia ser dito. Depois de um jantar íntimo em um restaurante local, longe da família e do rancho, haviam retornado e ela anunciara a intenção de passar pelo estábulo para ver se Jabbar se recuperava bem. O animal representara a abertura perfeita para Alex abordar o assunto delicado.

— Sabe que ele veio de Sorajhee, não? — ele perguntou, encantado com o carinho que ela demonstrava pelo animal. — Acho que já é hora de você saber como nós chegamos aqui.

Hannah encarou-o curiosa e intrigada. Saíram do estábulo de mãos dadas e sentaram-se em um banco do lado de fora do galpão.

— Não sei por onde começar. Tudo tem sido mantido em segredo por tanto tempo, que às vezes é como se eu houvesse sonhado com minhas origens. Como se toda a história pertencesse à outra pessoa. Refiro-me ao passado de minha família, a meus pais e aos gêmeos.

— O que pode ser tão grave?

— Oh, não é grave. Não como está imaginando. Trata-se apenas de um segredo triste que acabou por ter um final feliz. Vejamos... Bem, a melhor maneira é começar desde o inicio. Meu nome é Alex Coleman, mas só aqui no Texas. Em Sorajhee eu era Alim, o primogênito de Ibrahim Bin Habib EI Jeved, rei de Sorajhee. Meu pai foi assassinado há muitos anos, e minha mãe acreditava que o culpado fosse o irmão dele, meu tio. E ela temia que meus irmãos e eu também estivéssemos na mira de seus planos assassinos.

— Seu tio queria matá-los? Por quê?

— Pelo trono, é claro. Meu pai queria formar uma aliança com Balahar, um país vizinho, mas Azzam, meu tio, se opunha à idéia. Meu pai anunciou os detalhes dessa aliança para ganhar o apoio de seu povo, e logo depois foi morto por um tiro. Azzam assumiu o poder imediatamente e fechou as fronteiras, abandonando as discussões sobre a aliança com Balahar. Uma semana depois da morte de meu pai, minha mãe conseguiu tirar os três filhos de Sorajhee em segredo. Jabbar, então um potro, veio conosco. Mamãe nos entregou a tio Randy no Aeroporto de Heathrow, na Inglaterra, e retornou a Sorajhee para lutar por nossos direitos de herdeiros do rei.

— Ela os abandonou?

— Não, Hannah. Ela não teve alternativa. Minha mãe sofreu muito naquele dia, mas estávamos correndo risco de vida. Ainda me lembro de como ela chorava quando disse que eu devia cuidar de Mac e Cade até sua volta, porque eu era o mais velho. Sabe como são as mães...

— Na verdade, eu não sei. Também perdi minha mãe há muito tempo, como você. Mas o que aconteceu depois? Por que ela não voltou para buscá-los? Por que Alex Coleman não voltou a ser Alim?

— Porque ela morreu. Randy recebeu a notícia de que ela havia falecido tentando assassinar meu tio. Nessa época nós vivíamos em Boston sob nomes falsos, e meu tio nos trouxe para cá para construirmos uma nova vida no Texas. Ele esperava que Azzam jamais nos encontrasse aqui, mas, mesmo assim, tratou de divulgar uma notícia sobre a morte dos três herdeiros de Ibrahim em um acidente de barco. Muitas pessoas diziam que mais gente ainda estava morta.

— Mas vocês estão vivos. E sua mãe? Está dizendo que ela também...

— Sim, é exatamente o que estou dizendo. Depois de tantos anos longe dela, descobrimos que minha mãe está viva. Hoje confirmamos a notícia com absoluta certeza, embora já suspeitássemos de tudo há duas semanas. Randy conversou com minha mãe por telefone a algumas horas.

— Você suspeitava... há duas semanas? Desde o dia em que Khalid nasceu?

— Um pouco antes desse dia.

— Então, quando agia como se estivesse confuso e aturdido, era porque desconfiava de que sua mãe estivesse viva? Não era por minha causa, Alex?

— Não entendo onde quer chegar.

— Eu... Jéssica disse... Eu esperava... Tem certeza de que me ama, Alex? Ou fui apenas uma diversão, uma maneira de não pensar na possibilidade de reencontrar sua mãe?

— Que absurdo! Reconheço que estava aturdido com as revelações sobre meu passado. Não podia contar nada a meus irmãos, não sabia onde minha mãe estava, se fora presa, se adoecera... Você me ajudou a não enlouquecer pensando em tudo isso, mas a convivência trouxe o amor. Quero me casar com você, Hannah, porque tenho certeza de que a amo.

— Oh, Alex! — Ela o abraçou. — Desculpe-me. Acho que ainda não consigo acreditar na felicidade. Você acabou de revelar que é um príncipe árabe, e eu... Oh, céus! Você é um príncipe! Seu tio já sabe sobre sua mãe. Vocês estão correndo perigo?

— Não sei. Ainda não pensei nisso. Sei que meu tio Azzam nunca teve filhos, mas não vou permitir que isso afete meu destino. Minha vida está aqui, no Texas. Ao seu lado, meu amor. Para sempre.

Apesar do tom determinado e da expressão corajosa, era impossível negar uma certa apreensão. Sua mãe estava a caminho do Desert Rose. O mundo se aproximava do Desert Rose.

Dele, Alex. Alim. De Cade. Kadar. De Mac. Makin. O passado estava vivo, voltando para resgatá-los.

Como poderia fazer promessas, se não sabia como seria seu futuro?

— Você sabia de tudo? — Hannah perguntou a Jéssica enquanto saboreavam enormes sorvetes de chocolate, marshmallow e castanhas. — Sabia sobre Sorajhee?

Haviam saído para fazer compras, e o vestido de noiva fora deixado no cabide sobre uma cadeira, em cima de uma pilha de sacolas. Simples e clássico, ele era perfeito para a ocasião e poderia ser usado novamente mais tarde.

Alex, Randy e os gêmeos passavam todo o tempo planejando o retorno de Rose. O mundo ainda desconhecia a existência da rainha Rose Jeved, seu reaparecimento como viúva do rei de Sorajhee e a presença dos três herdeiros do trono em solo americano.

De repente o Desert Rose se transformara em um campo armado, com todos os portões fechados e vigiados, com novos empregados que cuidavam da segurança e garantiam a privacidade dos moradores. Se alguém quisesse entrar, teria de fazer mais do que bater e pedir licença.

— Pense bem no que está perguntando, Hannah! Se tivesse um segredo, você o contaria para mim?

— Francamente? Não. Está zangada por ter sido excluída dessa história? Quero dizer, seus primos são príncipes reais e...

Jéssica deixou escapar uma gargalhada.

— Príncipes? Aqueles três? Para mim eles serão sempre os caipiras que nunca saíram do rancho. Cade, Mac e Alex... Eles têm a beleza de príncipes encantados, mas para mim serão sempre meus primos. E nada mais.

— Com licença, srta. Coleman?

Hannah e Jéssica olharam para o homem de cabelos desalinhados e terno amarrotado parado ao lado da mesa da lanchonete.

— É a srta. Coleman, não? Prima dos herdeiros do trono de Sorajhee? Meu nome é Bud Hampton, e trabalho como correspondente para vários jornais nacionais. Posso lhe fazer algumas perguntas?

— Sora... o quê? — Jéssica fingiu nunca ter ouvido o nome do pequeno país árabe. Depois olhou para Hannah, que balançou a cabeça enquanto recolhia as sacolas. — Desculpe, sr. Hampton, mas deve ter cometido algum engano. Jéssica Coleman entrou no banheiro há alguns segundos e... Oh, lá está ela! Vai ter de correr, se quiser alcançá-la. Com licença e boa sorte.

— Mas... Mas...

Hannah e Jéssica saíram caminhando devagar, mas começaram a correr assim que passaram pela porta que levava ao estacionamento.

— Uau! — Jéssica exclamou enquanto ligava o motor do carro. — Escapamos por pouco! Por favor, telefone para o rancho e previna meu pai sobre a presença da imprensa em Bridle. Droga! E eu pensando que iria ao cinema esta noite!

— Esqueça. Pelo que acabamos de ver, creio que teremos de mudar muitos planos de agora em diante.

— Talvez, mas um deles permanecerá inalterado. Você e Alex vão se casar, mesmo que o mundo inteiro acampe no portão do Desert Rose. Conheço Alex. Ele não muda de idéia tão facilmente.

— Espero que esteja certa, Jéssica. Não gosto deste pressentimento...

— De que pressentimento está falando?

— Não sei... É como se minha felicidade fosse grande demais. Como se algo estivesse por acontecer para mudar tudo.

CAPÍTULO XV

Dois dias mais tarde, Hannah viu da varanda o helicóptero que se aproximava e descia lentamente em uma área circular centenas de metros afastada da casa.

Naquela manhã, um comunicado feito a partir de Sorajhee anunciara à imprensa e ao mundo que a rainha Rose e seus três filhos, até então retirados em locais secretos na Europa e na América, haviam decidido retornar ao mundo. A imprensa já havia encontrado o caminho que levava aos portões do Desert Rose, mas Alex apostava que todos iriam embora dentro de alguns dias, quando ninguém mais dissesse nada. Afinal, a viúva e os filhos do rei Ibrahim eram apenas objeto de curiosidade passageira.

— Olhe só para eles — Hannah disse a Jéssica. Os três irmãos, Randy e Vi corriam para o aparelho pousado na clareira. — São como crianças!

— Você sentiria a mesma coisa se fosse sua mãe naquele helicóptero.

— Não. Minha mãe fez suas escolhas. Ela me deixou sem sequer dizer adeus. Há alguns anos concluí que estava melhor sem ela. A situação de Alex é diferente. Rose nunca quis deixar os filhos, e agora eles finalmente poderão se reunir. É lindo...

— Veja só aquilo! Um homem usando trajes árabes, como os que meus primos vestem para as competições. Quem pode ser?

— É o rei Zakariyya de Balahar. Ele insistiu em acompanhar a rainha Rose. Ah, lá está ela! Vamos, Jéssica. Vamos entrar e dizer a Ella para preparar os refrescos.

Hannah trocou algumas palavras rápidas com a governanta, e depois saiu pela porta dos fundos para ir ao estábulo. Não estava pronta para a reunião familiar. Pensando bem, não devia participar dela, porque não era da família. Ainda não.

Alex tinha a sensação de ter voltado à infância. Era novamente um menino de quatro anos embevecido pela beleza doce da mãe.

— Alim, meu bravo guerreiro! Tão parecido com seu pai — Rose dizia emocionada.

— Seja bem-vinda, minha mãe. — Ele a abraçou. Depois Rose beijou e abraçou os gêmeos, que também se mostravam muito emocionados.

Ao ver que Rose fraquejava, Randy tomou-a nos braços e levou-a para dentro de casa.

— Sua mãe está muito feliz com este reencontro, e eu também me sinto honrado por ter podido testemunhar um momento tão importante. A rainha Rose esteve doente, como devem saber, e teve o corpo intoxicado por drogas que deveriam mantê-la confusa como se houvesse perdido o juízo, mas os médicos garantiram que ela recupera as forças rapidamente. — Não têm que se preocupar por sua saúde. — O rei Zakariyya tocou o braço de Alex. — Podemos ter uma palavra?

— Sim, Alteza. Não quer entrar e sentar-se? Teremos mais privacidade no estábulo.

— E claro. Entretanto, seremos breves, porque devo retornar ao aeroporto dentro de uma hora para embarcar de volta ao meu país. Sua mãe e eu conversamos durante a viagem, e ela sabe o que deve fazer. Mesmo assim, creio que deve conversar como príncipe da coroa.

— Meu tio usurpou o trono, Alteza. Não tenho nenhuma intenção de lutar pelo poder.

— E desde quando o desejo pessoal é mais importante que o dever de um príncipe herdeiro? O dever do filho de um pai martirizado?

Alex virou-se e conduziu o rei ao estábulo, onde mantinham um pequeno refrigerador com água e refrigerantes. Sabia que a conversa seria difícil.

— Quer falar sobre a aliança de que meu pai tratava ao ser assassinado, alteza? — ele perguntou, disposto a encerrar o confronto o mais depressa possível. — Não consigo pensar em outro motivo para tanto interesse de Balahar no bem-estar de minha mãe, em sua chegada ao Texas.

— Suponho que não saiba, mas essa aliança depende do casamento entre um filho de Sorajhee e uma filha de Balahar. O povo jamais foi informado sobre esse detalhe.

— Eu também não sabia... Francamente eu nem imaginava.

— Eu já imaginava. Tenho grande afeto por sua mãe, Alim, mas nada é maior do que o amor que sinto por meu povo. Quando descobri que todos vocês estavam vivos e escondidos em algum lugar do mundo, confesso que voltei a ter esperanças.

— E como descobriu sobre minha mãe?

— Vamos voltar ao início, Alim. Sorajhee e Balahar são países independentes e vulneráveis, dois reinos vizinhos na costa do Golfo Pérsico. A localização privilegiada despertou a cobiça de outros países da região. Balahar tem petróleo, e Sorajhee possui os melhores portos do Oriente.

— Conheço a geografia árabe, Alteza — Alex respondeu enquanto servia água ao rei.

— É claro. Seu pai teve três filhos, Alim, e Balahar nunca teve um herdeiro. Nem filhos, nem filhas. Mas sempre tivemos grandes esperanças. Seu pai e eu acertamos que casaríamos nossos filhos para concretizar uma aliança entre os dois países. Não há nenhuma novidade nesse tipo de acordo.

— Não, Alteza. Mas Azzam não queria a aliança, e por isso meu pai foi morto no dia em que a tornou pública. Minha mãe nos tirou do país por temer por nossas vidas, mas voltou a Sorajhee a fim de lutar por nossos direitos como herdeiros do trono e filhos de Ibrahim.

— Você está correto, meu filho. O rei Azzam planejou o suposto protesto popular naquele dia, mas nunca imaginou que o irmão pudesse ser morto por um radical enfurecido. Ele ficou devastado. — Zakariyya balançou a cabeça e sorriu com tristeza. — Mesmo assim, Azzam declarou-se rei horas depois do enterro do irmão, mantendo sua mãe e vocês três como prisioneiros até certificar-se de que seu poder fora reconhecido.

Alex julgou ter visto um movimento nas sombras. Seria Hannah? Quanto ela teria ouvido do que falavam?

— E acredita no que Azzam diz, Alteza?

— Sim, agora eu acredito nele. Mas, no início, também pensei que ele fosse culpado. Finalmente a verdade apareceu. Não foi Azzam, mas sua esposa, a rainha Layla, que planejou a morte de seu pai e a remoção dos herdeiros de Ibrahim para outros países. Ele havia sido prometida a Ibrahim antes de ele ter conhecido sua mãe, e por isso invejava a posição de Rose no palácio. Layla alimentou os temores de Rose e usou-a para tirar os príncipes herdeiros de Sorajhee. Uma semana depois da morte do rei, os três príncipes haviam desaparecido. Layla capturou sua mãe, inventou uma história sobre a rainha ter enlouquecido de dor e anunciou que ela tentara matar Azzam.

— Minha mãe foi surpreendida nos aposentos reais armada com uma faca — Alex argumentou, lembrando-se da história que ouvira de Randy.

— Sim, ela estava nos aposentos de Azzam, mas dormia profundamente e havia uma faca a seu lado. Sua mãe foi drogada. Como vemos nos filmes americanos de espionagem. Layla convenceu o marido da insanidade da rainha, e depois ofereceu-se para cuidar de sua remoção para um sanatório. Alguns meses mais tarde, Layla relatou a Azzam o suicídio da rainha Rose, e esse foi o fim da história por muitos anos. Um homem nunca questiona a boa sorte, e Azzam não foi diferente da maioria, nem mesmo quando Layla anunciou que os três príncipes também haviam morrido em um acidente de barco. Acredito que seu tio americano ajudou a criar essa versão fantasiosa. Para o mundo, vocês viviam reclusos em algum lugar desconhecido. Para Azzam, estavam mortos.

— Minha mãe passou todos esses anos em um sanatório?

— Em vários sanatórios, todos na Europa. Na verdade, Layla a perdeu de vista no ano passado, quando começou a ficar confusa, certamente perturbada pela amargura. Foi então que ela começou a andar pelo palácio resmungando frases confusas. Layla está enlouquecendo, Alim. E irônico, não?

— Realmente. Voltando à história de minha mãe, Azzam descobriu tudo e colocou-o a par dos fatos. Por quê?

— Porque ele não teve escolha, é claro. O Oriente Médio é o berço da intriga, meu caro príncipe. Tenho agentes no palácio em Jeved, como meu querido Azzam mantém seus homens ouvindo através das paredes de meu palácio. Sorajhee e Balahar precisam muito dessa aliança.

— Um casamento entre o filho de Sorajhee e a filha de Balahar. — Hannah estaria ouvindo? E a que conclusões chegava?

— Exatamente. Um casamento que uniria os dois países para sempre. É como dizem os americanos, Alim, Unidos venceremos, afastados pereceremos. Temos conseguido defender nossos estados ao longo de todos esses anos, mas não tem sido fácil. Precisamos da força dessa união.

— E Balahar tem uma filha, alteza?

— Sim, nossa doce e amada Serena. Minha esposa e eu fomos abençoados por dois filhos adotivos. Sou viúvo, mas ainda tenho Sharif, que nos foi entregue ainda recém-nascido, logo depois da morte de nosso filho, quando minha esposa precisava de uma criança para preencher seus braços e seu coração, e tenho Serena, filha de um amigo americano que morreu há muitos anos. Ela é amada pelo povo de Balahar e respeitada como a princesa que é.

— Quer dizer que Serena é americana? E ela sabe sobre a aliança? Concorda com ela?

— Serena é minha filha e conhece seus deveres reais. Ela vai se casar com o filho de Sorajhee, Alim. Sua mãe já concordou.

— Minha mãe continua sendo usada, não é? Seja honesto, rei Zakariyya. Se não precisasse dela para convencer um dos príncipes de Sorajhee a aceitar esse casamento, ela ainda estaria desaparecida, trancada em um sanatório europeu.

O rei encolheu os ombros.

— Quem pode saber, meu caro Alim? O que importa é que a rainha está aqui, pronta para fazê-los entender que seu pai não pode ter morrido em vão. Você é filho de Ibrahim, como seus irmãos. Fará o que é certo. Que a paz esteja com você, Alim. E que Alá nos proteja.

Hannah enxugou o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas e fechou a mala.

O sonho chegava ao fim. Sempre soubera que sua felicidade era completa demais para ser verdadeira. Não haveria mais nenhum casamento. Alex era um príncipe e cumpriria seu dever real.

E seria um bom rei.

Toda a família, exceto Jéssica, ainda permanecia em companhia de Rose em uma das salas do rancho. Zakariyya partira depois de jogar a bomba que a atingira em cheio no estábulo. Ouvira cada palavra da conversa entre Alex e o rei, e ainda não compreendia como sobrevivera à dor. E preferia ir embora sem ter de ouvi-lo dizer que não poderia mais casar-se com ela, pois desposaria uma princesa árabe para garantir a paz entre dois países distantes.

Batidas suaves na porta a assustaram. Devia ser Alex. O que ele diria se visse as malas fechadas e prontas?

A porta se abriu, mas não era Alex quem surgia na soleira. Rose Jeved entrou sorridente, embora um pouco insegura.

— Podemos conversar? — ela perguntou.

Hannah olhou para aquela mulher loura e pequenina que já havia sofrido muito.

— Sim, alteza, é claro.

— Por favor, não seja tão formal. Pode me chamar de Rose, e eu a chamarei de Hannah. Um nome lindo para uma mulher encantadora. Sabe que tem o coração de meu filho em suas mãos, não é?

— Eu... eu...

— É inteligente, independente... Eu me casei ainda muito jovem. — Rose apontou para a cama e as duas se sentaram lado a lado. — Alex sabe que você estava no estábulo. Ele sabe que ouviu a conversa que teve com o rei Zakariyya. Como deve ter compreendido, o rei deposita todas as suas esperanças na aliança entre Balahar e Sorajhee e espera contar comigo para conquistar o apoio de Alex.

— E ele já decidiu cumprir seu dever de príncipe, não é? Alex vai se casar com a princesa de Balahar.

Rose riu.

— Nem o exército dos dois países seria capaz de tirar meu filho daqui, de perto de você. Por isso vim procurá-la, Hannah. Para conhecer a jovem que vai se casar com meu primogênito. Quero dizer que você é bem-vinda em nossa família e agradecer pela felicidade que plantou no coração de Alim. Vi o brilho nos olhos dele, a alegria que vibra em sua voz quando ele pronuncia o nome da mulher amada... Não quero que nada apague aquela luz dos olhos dele, Hannah. Nem mesmo a aliança prometida por meu amado Ibrahim. Sendo assim, vou ajudá-la a desfazer suas malas e...- Batidas na porta a interromperam. — Deve ser Alim. Posso mandá-lo entrar?

Hannah assentiu, e segundos depois a rainha saía e os deixava sozinhos.

— Tudo bem? — Alex perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dela na cama. — Oh, não... Vejo que fez as malas.

- Sua mãe ia me ajudar a desfazê-las. Na verdade, creio que ela está disposta a ajudar-me em muitas coisas. Será que pode me perdoar?

— Eu? Por quê?

— Por ter duvidado de seu amor por mim. Por não ter acreditado que seremos felizes... para sempre.

— Você não tem culpa de nada. Sabe de uma coisa? Às vezes sinto vontade de sacudir seus pais pelo que fizeram com você.

— Eu amo meu pai.

— Porque é generosa, compreensiva...

— Porque ele é meu pai. Estarei sempre pronta para perdoá-lo, Alex. Mas duvido que ele me perdoe. — Alex tomou-a nos braços e beijou-a, e todos os problemas deixaram de ser importantes. Ou quase todos... — Há algo que gostaria de saber. Você e sua mãe... e seus irmãos... Existe algum perigo real, Alex?

— Não sei. Ainda não pensei nisso. Somos americanos, vivemos na América, e mesmo sendo herdeiros do trono, estamos protegidos das intrigas do palácio real. Aqui tudo acontece diante dos olhos da mídia e do público, e é essa completa falta de privacidade que vai nos manter seguros. Meu tio já deu uma declaração à imprensa sobre sua felicidade pela recuperação de minha mãe, uma palavra com muitos significados, e por ter descoberto que eu e meus irmãos estamos vivos. Assim, duvido que haja algum perigo. Por que quer saber? Pretende proteger-me?

— Sempre! — Ela riu. — E você sabe que ando sempre armada!

— Cuidado, Hannah! Em Sorajhee, as mulheres não têm permissão para tomarem a iniciativa em nenhum sentido. Não devem contrariar seus maridos ou desafiá-los, devem sempre obedecê-los... Especialmente se o marido em questão for um príncipe!

— Estou morrendo de medo! Serei punida agora, ou prefere deixar as chicotadas para depois do jantar?

— Chicotadas? Vou açoitá-la com meus beijos, aprisioná-la em meus braços e torturá-la com o prazer mais intenso que uma mulher já sentiu!

— Nesse caso, o que está esperando? Sou uma mulher insolente e rebelde, meu príncipe! Mereço o castigo!

— Prepare-se, Hannah-Casca-de-Banana! Você nunca mais esquecerá sua punição!

No dia seguinte, Rose pediu a presença de toda a família na sala para resumir a história dos últimos anos de sua vida, de como acreditara em Layla e permitira que a rainha manobrasse seu destino e o de seus filhos.

— E eu estava grávida do quarto filho de Ibrahim quando ele foi morto.

— Rose! — Randy exclamou chocado. — Sabia disso naquele dia em que me entregou os garotos no aeroporto inglês?

— Ainda não. Se soubesse, tudo teria sido diferente. Eu não teria me exposto para lutar pela herança de meus filhos. Teria ficado para protegê-los em solo americano e para trazer ao mundo aquele que teria sido o último filho do rei. Não teria voltado e caído na armadilha de Layla.

— O que aconteceu com o bebê, minha irmã?

— Não sei. Depois do parto, a criança foi levada de perto de mim, e daí em diante passei a ser mais do que uma simples prisioneira. Creio que cheguei realmente a perder a razão por algum tempo, tal a dor provocada por aquela separação. Havia perdido meu marido, meus três filhos, e também estava perdendo o bebê. Eles tentaram me convencer de que eu jamais havia engravidado, de que não tivera mais um filho. Mas eu sempre soube... Vivia drogada, confusa, sempre sendo levada de um lugar para outro... E em cada novo sanatório, apesar de ter sido sempre cercada de luxo e conforto, era tratada como a mulher que havia enlouquecido de dor. Os médicos recebiam a informação de que eu era louca, e por isso afirmava ser uma rainha, viúva de um rei assassinado, mãe de quatro príncipes herdeiros, um deles arrancado de meus braços ainda bebê.

— É desumano! — Hannah opinou revoltada. — Como eles conseguiram pôr em prática um plano tão diabólico?

— A barreira do idioma colaborou, especialmente no início, quando fui mantida longe de qualquer pessoa que pudesse falar inglês ou árabe. Depois, com o passar dos anos e o uso constante das drogas, passei a duvidar de mim mesma. Aceitei meu destino e cheguei a acreditar na suposta loucura. Até que fui localizada. As drogas foram removidas e eu recuperei a lucidez gradualmente. — Rose olhou para os filhos. — Vocês tiveram um irmão. O caçula de Ibrahim pode estar em qualquer lugar da Europa, até mesmo em Sorajhee. Recuso-me a acreditar que Layla foi cruel a ponto de ordenar a morte de um recém-nascido.

— Temos um irmão... — Mac repetiu aturdido.

— Ou irmã. Não posso afirmar com certeza.

— Estão ouvindo isso? — ele olhou para os irmãos.— Temos um irmão ou uma irmã em algum lugar do mundo!

— Vamos começar por Paris — Cade decidiu. — Começaremos por onde mamãe foi encontrada e seguiremos pelo caminho traçado por ela ao longo de todos esses anos, de sanatório em sanatório. Não devemos procurar por Layla, porque ela jamais contará a verdade.

— Zakariyya afirma que ela perdeu a razão — Rose contou. — É como se o destino a punisse por todos os males que praticou. Azzam não quer trancafiá-la, por que se sente culpado por tantos desmandos. Ele acha que deveria ter visto a insanidade chegando, e a teria notado, se houvesse dado mais atenção à esposa. Pobre Azzam! Só teve filhas, e agora, depois de tanto sonhar com o trono de Sorajhee, sonha reencontrar os sobrinhos para que um deles possa assumir o poder e garantir o futuro do país.

— Se ele espera que Alex se case com a princesa de Balahar, vai ficar desapontado — Mac comentou rindo, olhando para o irmão mais velho e a futura cunhada.

— Sorajhee tem outros filhos, Makin. E não devemos esquecer que o pai de vocês, meu amado rei, empenhou sua palavra por essa aliança. Zakariyya não errou ao afirmar que farei tudo para concluir o que meu marido começou. Também sonho proteger Sorajhee de todos os perigos, porque foi por esse propósito que Ibrahim perdeu a vida. Seu pai prometeu que um filho dele desposaria uma filha de Balahar. Serena, a princesa, ainda tem duas chances de cumprir seu destino. Makin? Kadar? Qual de vocês honrará a promessa feita pelo rei?

— Mas...

— Com licença. Estou cansada e vou me retirar. Pensem em tudo que eu disse, meus filhos. Estou certa de que, como príncipes que são, ouvirão o chamado do dever.

EPÍLOGO

Hannah estava parada diante do espelho do quarto.

— É tudo tão simples, Jéssica! Eu devia ter comprado um arranjo de cabeça...

Rose entrou no quarto e deixou uma grande caixa sobre a cama.

— Aqui está meu presente de casamento, querida — ela disse. — A única coisa que levei de Sorajhee para a Inglaterra. Randy guardou esta relíquia para mim durante todos esses anos, e quero que a use como prova de que é bem-vinda em nossa família. Meu véu de noiva...

Aturdida, Hannah olhou para a peça de seda branca e dourada e lutou contra as lágrimas.

— Será uma honra usá-lo, Rose.

Dez minutos mais tarde, já com o céu real sobre a cabeça, Hannah preparou-se para deixar o quarto em companhia de Rose, Jéssica e Vi.

— Estou pronta — disse.

Era estranho. Apesar de toda a felicidade, havia um vazio dentro dela, uma tristeza que não podia entender ou explicar. De cabeça baixa, atravessou o corredor para descer a escada e parou antes de pisar no primeiro degrau, sentindo que alguém a seguia. Como as três mulheres já haviam descido e todos os outros a esperavam no jardim, onde seria realizada a cerimônia, ela se virou assustada.

— Olá, mocinha — Hugo Clark disse em voz baixa. Ele usava um terno preto muito elegante e sorria, embora com um certo cansaço. — Aceita a companhia de um velho teimoso e estúpido, ou prefere chegar sozinha ao altar? Seu Alex é um homem teimoso. Perdi as contas de quantas vezes ele esteve na clínica, interrompendo meu trabalho, insistindo até me convencer a ouvi-lo. Até eu reconhecer que amava minha filha. Que a amo muito. Que me orgulho dela e que quero fazer parte de sua vida.

— Pai! — Hannah atirou-se nos braços dele e, pela primeira vez, sentiu o calor de seu abraço.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem, agora chega, mocinha — Hugo censurou-a com tom doce depois de alguns segundos. — Pare de chorar, ou vai borrar toda a maquiagem. O pobre homem já deve estar aflito no altar.

— Amo você, papai.

— Que bom. Não sei como consegue amar alguém como eu, mas é bom ouvir isso. Agora vamos, antes que seu futuro marido morra de aflição.

Emocionada e feliz, Hannah caminhou para o altar guiada pelo braço do pai. Alex a esperava em seu traje tradicional, um verdadeiro príncipe árabe de tobe e khir, a cabeça coberta por um kaffiyeh branco preso por um agal de cordas douradas retorcidas.

— Seja feliz, mocinha — Hugo murmurou. — Você encontrou seu príncipe. Trate de construir um final feliz para o seu conto de fadas.

— Pode apostar nisso, papai. E você faz parte da minha felicidade. De hoje em diante, seremos uma família de verdade, uma família onde haverá harmonia e amor. Sempre.

**FIM**

**E-books Românticos e Eróticos**

. ?cmm=42052224&refresh=1

. /group/e-books_eroticos/


End file.
